Jump over the wall of freedom
by saphira404
Summary: Kagura thought Naraku loved her, but when she is pregnant and finally sees him for the evil being he truly is, is it too late to get away? When he tries to have her killed who can help her? Maybe the handsome amber eyed man who leaves in the house she too
1. Run free like the wind

JUMP OVER THE WALL OF FREEDOM

_**JUMP OVER THE WALL OF FREEDOM**_

**Summary:**** AU **_Kagura thought Naraku loved her, but when she is pregnant and finally sees him for the evil being he truly is, is it too late to get away? When he tries to have her killed who can help her? Maybe the handsome amber eyed man who leaves in the house she took refuge in. A Sesshomarou/Kagura fic. Rated for language, violence and citrus in later chapters._

Hey people I'm saphira404, this is technically speaking my second fanfic but since the other one was just a one shot lemon, this one really is a challenge. So please review (positive or negative, since I need to improve) and be kind (no flames thank you).

I have read many (no, all) the stories in the Kagura/Sesshomarou section of the website and decided to go ahead and write one myself. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.

I can promise you that as long as at least one person reviews I will not give up on m fic.

Also I'll try to update on a regular basis every Monday.

(Oops talking too much sorry…please enjoy!!)

_**Chapter1: Run free like the wind**_

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: What? Me own Inuyasha? Ha ha! That was a good one…

One winter evening a crimson eyed beauty ran through an empty street. She was panting heavily and talking to herself while clutching her right flank:

'_Come on Kagura! You can do it! You have to keep going! Don't stop…that damn Naraku how did he find me? Damn it I was able to hide for two whole months before he found me and where I am gonna go now!'_

Red blood was dripping on the asphalt escaping the deep wound on her right arm. Kagura was exhausted but would not, no, could not stop; for she knew the men her former lover sent after her were nearby. She kept on running ignoring the pain in her sides it hurt at every breath she inhaled and exhaled, but since none of her ribs were broken she could, she had to keep going. Anyway compared to the pain throbbing in her arm her sides felt like nothing more than a mosquito bite, she would have laughed at this horrible comparison but time was of the essence and definitely not on her side (no pun intended).

Her dearest friend the wind murmured in her ears that the men Naraku dispatched, Hakudoushi and Goshinki were getting closer. _'Hakudoushi that damn brat always hated my guts'_ Kagura thought. Naraku's little brother and Kagura were indeed not on the best terms; therefore he was more than eager when the hanyou asked him to terminate her.

Earlier she had barely managed to slip right through their fingers, but not before they were able to inflict her a terrible wound on her right arm. Kagura was glad that she was a demoness, had she been human the wound would have killed her a long time ago. Now the ogre Goshinki and the albino young man Hakudoushi, Kagura's two pursuers were following the heavy scent of her blood they both had a contented smile on their lips.

"She is not far, I can smell her blood" the ogre said while laughing cruelly.

"Good, the sooner we bring her corpse to Naraku the better for us" the albino teenager answered.

"Over there around that corner" said Goshinki while pointing in the direction of a dark alley with a clawed finger.

"Ku ku ku perfect this is not a through alley looks like she dug her own grave! We have her" chuckled Hakudoushi.

Both were extremely surprised to find the alley empty except for a stray cat sitting on a trash can while hissing at them.

"Where is she you stupid **oni**, aren't you supposed to be able to read minds?!" raged the younger demon.

"Maybe she left on her feather" said the ogre calmly, he knew better than insulting his master's younger sibling.

"You idiot she does not have enough power to summon it, not with these injuries. Damn we have to go back. Naraku will surely punish us now" Hissed Hakudoushi between his teeth.

They both turned around and left without really looking behind, to Kagura's relief.

She was crouching behind the trash can a few feet away thanks to her faithful wind she masked her presence but barely had enough energy to stand on her own now. '_I got rid of them but I still don't know where to go' _she started panicking_._ After resting a little and tearing a part of her already torn red silk shirt to use to bandage her bleeding arm, Kagura set off. After some time, as it was really getting cold and night was falling fast the wind witch saw something surprising. Upon the sight of tall, proud trees in front of her she thought: '_a forest, here in the middle of no where? For some reason looks like the wind is pulling me over there. Fine lets go we might find some fruits or something we're starving, aren't we?'_ She absent mindedly used her numbed right arm to stroke the small bump on her stomach, which she regretted as the pain in her arm came back in full force.

Once she got closer Kagura noticed that there was a thick wall of grey rocks encircling what she took for a forest from a far. Sinister and sad faces that belonged to some kind of big fluffy dog were carved in the hard rock. _'Strange maybe it's some kind of protected environment'_ she told herself. _'No matter, even better yet I can always use this place to hide until I heal'_. Kagura raised her smallest feather begging to have enough strength to be able to fly across the wall. With the help of the wind the made it across but as soon as her foot touched the other side she collapsed and fell unconscious. Unfortunately Kagura did not use any power to scan the area, since she needed all her strength to heal. Had she would have noticed the incredibly high youkai energy emanating from deep within the so called forest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miserable, incapable how dare you come in front of me without her body?!" screamed the dark **hanyou**, before slapping his younger brother. The younger brother contained his rage and said nothing.

"At any rate you better find this wind bitch" Naraku said with fire glowing eyes.

"Hum, not long ago she was you bi…" Hakudoushi said not being able to continue as Naraku slammed him into the door.

"I will not take disrespect little brother! Kanna come here prove yourself less useless than your twin brother" barked the elder of the three demons.

A white teenager with two black deep eyes and a mirror advanced silently and appeared before her elder brother.

"I am sorry Naraku" Kanna said before adding "I have not been able to locate Kagura with my mirror". '_Even if I did I would not tell you, you despicable monster. I'll do anything to try to protect Kagura. I miss her so much. She was the only person who ever really cared about me in this hell hole'_ thought Kanna.

"Fine keep looking and you" Naraku said while pointing a clawed finger at Hakudoushi and looking at the youngest of the three siblings "take your men, find her or else…" not finishing his thread he added "Use any means necessary!".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of town a father and his adopted daughter were enjoying time in the forest like garden of their mansion, it was just before dinner and the two were enjoying a horseback ride. The joyful ten years old little girl was riding Ah a horse as dark as her own hair and eyes, she was bundled up in a warm yellow brown coat. She was going fast barely dodging the low branches. Her father was not far behind keeping a close eye on her, while riding his black horse Uhn.

The handsome demon was an example of poise and grace his silver hair flowing behind him due to a chilly winter wind. Sesshomarou was enjoying his ride with Rin until he smelled something that disturbed him: blood, demon blood precisely. With no effort he dismounted and with his demon speed halted in front of Ah startling the horse a little but as soon as the animal saw the familiar amber eyes he calmed down. Rin looked surprisingly at her father's face but he as usual was expressionless, of course he could never fool her. With a look in his eyes she saw his concern and therefore was not surprised when he spoke:

"Rin take the horses back to the stables and go to dinner, I may be late do not wait up for me." She just looked at him, she knew something was wrong and that she better not try to argue. She just took Un's reigns and turned around riding towards the mansion without voicing a word. A sigh of relief almost escaped Sesshomarou's lips after all these years Rin was now capable of obeying without asking questions. Now to the problem at hand, the scent of the blood was coming from the south east side of his estate near Rin's fish pond.

He was there in a matter of seconds, and he almost gasped because of the sight that was in front of him, as keen as his sense of smell may be it had not prepared him for that…

**To be continued…** sorry always dreamed of writing that someday ; ) I know I'm crazy…

There you have it the end of the first chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Please review!! Until next time!!

_**Dictionary **_(don't worry I won't use many Japanese term, since I don't know many ayways…)

**Oni:** ogre

**Hanyou: **half demon


	2. Captive winds?

Chapter 2: Captive winds

_**Chapter 2: Captive winds? **_

First things first, I would like to thank you all for reading 'Jump' it means a lot to me.

**Heakfreakinyes: **thank you for the review, and you can expect an update every Sunday or Monday.

**Somethingkute: **thank you for the encouragement, and here's chapter 2, the story keeps on getting better (at least in my opinion).

**Heartstar: **Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? No, than I don't own Inuyasha.

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Sesshomarou went towards where the smell of demon blood was the strongest. When he got there he almost gasped because of the sight that was in front of him, as keen as his sense of smell may be it had not prepared him for that.

About two feet away from the wall was the source of the smell. A young female youkai laying on the floor unconscious, he was looking at the small amount of blood that was trickling down her arm, it had soaked the pathetic excuse of a bandage she put over the wound in a lamentable attempt to stop the bleeding. She also had many bruises on her face but the demon lord knew these would heal before the next day, despite those the woman herself was still quite beautiful: white creamy skin, red cherry lips and she had a wild and enticing scent of wild flowers and summer breeze.

Sesshomarou caught himself thinking _'Why am I thinking about this now? This demoness is bleeding to death here. How did she even get in here this wall is supposed to prevent any kind of demons to sense, see or even enter the propriety. Hpmf this better not be a trick of father from beyond the grave again! If Rin ever finds out an injured woman came here and I did nothing it will surely be the end of me'. _

The wind blew and carried Kagura's scent right into Sesshomarou's nose this time he analyzed her scent, underneath the scent of the blood there was another scent, his eyes widened slightly with realization: the woman was with child.

"I guess it can not be helped" said Sesshomarou out loud before lifting Kagura bridal style in his arms with no effort, he brought her to the mansion and called his personal doctor he was expansive but he was specialized in demons, did house calls at any time of the day or night and asked no questions (which was the quality he appreciated the most).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura slowly opened her eyes the pain had subsided she still felt a strain in her side but it was bearable, her arm was throbbing but it will be okay. She was in an extremely luxurious bedroom. Everything was red: from the soft Egyptian cotton sheets she was laying on, to the heavy curtains that were blocking the soft moonlight out, to the fluffy and comfortable looking carpet on the floor, even the paint on the walls was a pale shade of red as was the lamp on the night stand which was the only source of light. Looking around and not recognizing her surroundings she quickly got up terrified _'what is this place, did Naraku catch me? Oh no I need to get away from here' _Kagura thought while trying to get up.

"The doctor said you shouldn't try to move too much, you could reopen your wounds and it wouldn't be good for the baby" said a sweet and soft voice standing next to a window almost hidden by the thick curtains.

In shock the wind witch turned around, her eyes were opened widely she was shaking in fear she tried to grab her fan but remembered it was destroyed earlier when she sacrificed it to block an attack from Hakudoushi. At the word "doctor" she looked at her arm and noticed that it was tightly bandaged.

"I didn't mean to upset you I'm so sorry, I…" said the girl in a sad tone.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" Kagura asked after she snapped out of her momentarily daze.

"My name is Rin and I…" she started pained by the fear she provoked in the beautiful red eyed woman.

"Enough Rin, you shouldn't be here go to bed" the man who just entered said on an even yet authoritative tone.

"Fine goodbye pretty lady, I'll come and visit you soon" said the ever sweet Rin with an enthusiastic wave of her right hand, she quickly added with a smile "if I'm allowed to of course" after seeing the look her father gave her.

Kagura was still shaking in fear, looking at the cold amber eyes of the man who was leaning in the doorframe she predicted something bad would happen. Since he was blocking the closest exit Kagura eyed the windows asking herself how fast the demon in front of her was. She could feel his strength as if it was emanating from every single pore of his body. He seemed strong, so strong he might just be a daiyokai she realized horrified. Because she was so nervous Kagura resorted to old tricks: provoking, taunting and insulting the man in front of her, she figured that if she distracted him long enough that she might just be able to make a run for it.

"The doctor says that you and your pup are alright" the man said on a bored tone, looking in front of him to the curtains where Rin stood a little while ago.

Kagura remembered the last words Naraku spoke to her barely listening to what the silver aired demon was saying _"You can run but you can't hide from me Kagura dear, I have men everywhere."_

"Why did you heal me? What Naraku wants to finish me himself? By the way I didn't know he hired women to do the work for him and what's up with that ridiculous boa on your shoulder, and the long hair? Please give me a break" Kagura said eying mockingly his handsome feminine looks, long silver hair and thick eyelashes (which she found rather attractive she was also sure the fur boa was extremely soft and fluffy).

"Do not insult this Sesshomarou" the man screamed getting dangerously close his eyes changing to a red color now due to rage. "As if I would associate with such a despicable hanyou" he continued. It took all his self control not to just choke that damn **youkai** to death. _'Naraku, yes, I finally recognize it that is the scent I could smell on her, is she carrying his child? Then why would he try to kill her? Hmpf why am I even wondering this is none of my concern' _he thought.

"What is it cat got your tongue?" she tried to mask the tremble in her voice, all the while thinking _'why is he working with Naraku if he despises him? What a strange man'_.

"I should be the one asking the questions, after all you trespassed on my property" he said closing his eyes in order to clear his rage. He could not simply kill her now that Rin saw her, besides he did not want to ruin the bedroom with blood stains.

"What are you talking about? I passed out in a god damned forest. That's where you grabbed me right? Now you're just gonna deliver me to your boss!" Kagura almost screamed.

"My garden" Sesshomarou stated simply, voluntarily ignoring her second comment.

"What the hell are you talking about? That was your garden who the hell are you?" she said confused.

"This Sesshomarou believes he should be the one asking the questions" he hated repeating himself but since the woman seemed to not understand...

Then his cell phone rang. As he answered he got out of the room without a word.

'_That's my cue'_ Kagura thought before jumping out of bed taking one of her surprisingly still present in her messy bun feathers out, and going out of the window, into the cold winter night. But it was as if her feather's power were being neutralized she only got down to the ground at least it was a soft landing. _'Strange but I don't have time for this'_. Kagura ran despite the chill she felt in the winter's night.

She only then realized infuriated someone changed her in a long red silk night gown with black lace on the edges _'explains why I'm freezing, that cold bastard better not have taken advantage of the situation and take a peak'_. In the distance Kagura could start to see the outline of the colossal grey brick wall with the strange giant dogs carved in them. She was tired but kept on going.

Than all of a sudden coming from no where Kagura felt a hand on her mouth as someone was grabbing her from behind, she tried to scream but all sounds she emitted where muffled…

**To be continued…**

(A/N: So how was chapter 2? Try to guess who grabbed her! The first person to guess correctly will have his/her name featured in my fanfic later on. I know lame prize but I'm low on cash and cookies so…LOL! Chapter 3 will be named **memories of evil** there will be a flashback on what led Kagura to run for her life!)

Until next update bye.

_**Dictionary**_

**Youkai: **demon


	3. Memories of Evil

Chapter 3: Memories of Evil

_**Chapter 3: Memories of Evil**_

Hi everyone, I feel so loved thank you all for the reviews. Also I really did not think anyone would participate in the contest but you guys did and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Okay you waited for a whole week enough torture here comes the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? No, than I don't own Inuyasha.

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

In the distance Kagura could start to see the outline of the colossal grey brick wall with the strange giant dogs carved in them. She was tired but kept on going. Than all of a sudden coming from no where Kagura felt a hand on her mouth as someone was grabbing her from behind, she tried to scream but all sounds she emitted where muffled.

The wind sorceress looked down at the hand that was barely able to stay on her mouth. She was disgusted to realize it belonged to some strange green being. She managed to summon her ever faithful wind; it blew the green toad away, but not before he managed to scream "I have her Lord Sesshomarou!" Kagura was happy to realize she could still fend off enemies (not that beating a toad was an accomplishment)

She turned around and bumped into something hard yet soft and warm. She fell on her butt but it was muffled by a pile of dead leaves. She looked up and saw the Lord mentioned earlier she had a surprising look on her face when she thought _'a lord? Really, what the fuck is going on here?!'_

"This Sesshomarou is tired of you woman if you do not wish to stay here fine, but I ask that you give back the night gown" Sesshomarou said.

"What makes you think I even wanted it in the first place?" Kagura retorted while crawling away backwards from the cold gaze the man averted on her. She was blocked by a tree in her back; she looked to her left and saw the imp getting up slowly from her wind attack.

She then made a desperate move, after using the remainder of her strength to create a protective whirlpool around her, she got up and ran in the direction towards the right. Sesshomarou was slightly surprised and paused _'that woman sure is feisty'_ he thought before setting after the crimson beauty.

Kagura could feel him right behind her she knew she had no way of escaping and not enough strength to fight: she was helpless. But before she had time to think of what she would do next, she just fell in the leaves exhausted. A few seconds after the daiyoukai arrived at the scene. "Not again" he muttered to himself before scooping once again the sleeping beauty in his arms and walking towards the mansion. _'that idiot Inuyasha must be right, since I took in Rin I've really became quite a softy'_ Sesshomarou shrugged inwardly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Flashback**

"Damn it all to hell" Kagura muttered to herself while getting in the red sports car her beloved Naraku gave her for her birthday a few months ago. She backed out of her reserved parking spot in the parking lot of Youkai Daily the newspaper where she has been working for the last four years. As she left the parking lot she waved to her good friend **Kaycee **the director of photography at the paper who was standing near the entrance of the building.

Kagura's cell phone ringed and the familiar name of her best friend at the workplace and in everyday life the photographer Miroku was on the screen.

"Yo! Miroku you're never gonna believe this, that bitch Urasue refused our damned article again, not enough depth she said. It's all your fault did you really have to sleep with the old hag and dump her, couldn't keep it in your pants, could you pervert?" Kagura hissed in the phone.

"As if you're surprised she's always been jealous of you my love, you know you're number one. Besides will you stop reminding me of this horrible moment of weakness? Only the thought of it…" Miroku answered jokingly, he heard Kagura mutter something and he added "anyway I didn't call to talk about work" the dark haired, purple eyed handsome man whose useful pick up line is to pretend to be a monk said in a suddenly grave tone.

"What is it got dumped again?" Kagura smirked making fun of the so called womanizer.

"Very funny and nope I have a date tonight, anyway I called to ask about you err…are

you going to tell him today? If you want I can stop by and…" he never finished.

"No! I'll tell him when the time is right. And he's been in a good mood lately. Don't know why" she said more calmly.

"Do you mean he hasn't beaten you up lately" Miroku said but as soon as the words escaped his mouth he regretted it, as this was the only subject they never addressed. Until this day Miroku could not understand why a strong, beautiful, independent and opinionated woman like Kagura could let Naraku mistreat her like this.

Yes he was a handsome rich businessman (not that anyone seemed to know the kind of business he conducted) and a powerful **hanyou**.

Miroku still remembered vividly the first time Naraku used her as a 'stress reliever' as he calls it, she broke up with him, he apologized and she forgave him. After they got back together Miroku gave Naraku a piece of his mind but of course there was nothing he could do. The blue eyedman whose ancestors were **houshi** cared for the wind demoness as he would for his sister they had met back in high school and have been to journalism school together and even applied for jobs together and were hired as a team for Youkai Daily. He was accepted there because of his monk background, as only demons or demons related people (mikos, monks, demons slayers etc.) could work for the paper, so many different people always made for such interesting office parties.

After letting an awkward silence set in between them Miroku added "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I…"

Kagura breathed deeply and said on a fake cheery tone (with which Miroku could never be fooled) "I'm sure Naraku will be thrilled to know I'm expecting, anyway I'm driving gotta go and she hanged up abruptly.

'_Or at least I hope he will be'._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura parked in the front of the luxurious house she shared with Naraku. She saw his car and just went inside thinking_ 'this baby was not planned but still I'm happy. Well here goes.'_

The wind witch went up the marble white set of stairs and went to the door of Naraku's study where she knew he would be. Before touching the door knob she heard muffled voices coming from inside, it sounded as if Naraku was arguing with someone, her journalist instinct pushed her to listen so she just put her pointy ear on the door:

"Yes just get rid of him, like you did to that stupid Musou and of course don't forget to leave my trademark scent and burn the whole place down" Kagura heard Naraku say on a very excited tone.

'_Musou?! What the fuck! I saw his name at the paper it made big headlines at Youkai Daily. He was robbed and assassinated along with his wife and three children before his house was entirely burned down! The murder was still unsolved' _Kagura started panicking thinking it had to be a prank.

"I don't care how many other people live in his apartment complex, just get rid of all the witnesses as usual. Just burn the whole fucking building down. And don't screw up like with that damn Musou, make it pass as an accident!" Naraku screamed to his unknown interlocutor through the phone.

"Kukuku, yes take your 10 of everything you find in the house but he possesses a rare baboon skull and pelt worth a good amount of money (sorry guys couldn't resist the baboon pelt thing always creeped me out..), it shall be mine and go in my little collection, Naraku chuckled with enlightened red orbs.

'_Is this where Naraku gets this insane amount of money?!'_ Kagura thought disgusted, she looked at the keys of the red sports car Naraku offered her a few months ago and sighs heavily and audibly.

On the other side of the door Naraku with his demonic hearing heard her and finally noticed her scent. With time he had got so used to it that he would not even care if his nose picked up her scent, it was true that for the last past couple of weeks or so her scent did change somewhat but he could care less.

'_What the hell is she doing here she should still be at work, that damn wind bitch' _he thought before saying "I'll call you back later to finalize the details, it looks like I've got company Naraku whispered in the phone before hanging up abruptly.

Kagura was so lost in her own thoughts trying to make sense of what she just heard that she did not hear Naraku walk towards the door. He simply grabbed her arm with force and pulled her towards his dark office. The room had not seen the light of the sun in a long time, the desk and the bookshelves were of the darkest wood and the carpet was as red as blood. Naraku set his burning red gaze on Kagura before saying in a highly amused tone "Kukuku Kagura being a bad girl now are we?

**To be continued…**

(A/N: So how was it? You know how it works: reviews, reviews and more reviews please. Anyway hope to see you next time for chapter 4, named **Allies?** There will be the rest of the flashback.)

**Kaycee **was the winner of my little contest, I don't know why but I just wanted Jaken to try to help his master and get his ass kicked in the process LOL! I'm so mean poor toad.

_**Dictionary**_

**Youkai: **demon

**Hanyou: **half demon

**Houshi**: monk


	4. Allies?

Chapter 4: Allies

_**Chapter 4: Allies?**_

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Somethingkute**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**AllheartsONfraya**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Preacherman1880**

**Flashback**

Kagura was so lost in her own thoughts trying to make sense of what she just heard that she did not hear Naraku walk towards the door.

He simply grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his dark office. The room had not seen the light of the sun in a long time, the desk and the bookshelves were of the darkest wood and the carpet was as red as blood.

Naraku set his burning red gaze on Kagura before saying in a highly amused tone "Kukuku Kagura being a bad girl now are we?"

Kagura's throat went dry she had never seen Naraku with such a murderous look in his eyes before not even when he would 'punish' her. She had never really feared him even when he was beating her, after he would apologize and be so sweet that she could only forgive him.

But today was different, his eyes were different, she looked at him wearing as usual a purplish blue suit from top to bottom, his muscles were tensed as a beast ready to jump mercilessly on its desperately weak prey. Of course she refused to show him that she was intimidated by him and she could still not believe the man she loved to be such a monster. Sure he had flaws (major ones according to Miroku) but to the extent of being a murderer!

She asked him "did I hear you well? Did you kill this Musou guy just for his money and ordering a hit on a guy for one of your freakish baboon pelts! It's a joke right? A FUCKING JOKE!" she screamed more than asked.

Naraku looked highly amused when he answered "of course I wouldn't do such things my dear Kagu, now who do you take me for?"

Kagura looked relieved for a split second, which caused Naraku's smile to grow wider (which was barely possible), before he added "I can't dirty my hands now can I? I had him killed of course".

At Kagura's look of horror the dark hanyou felt a shock of excitement and power run through his veins than he added "well I haven't seen you complaining of having money before" glancing at her car keys he added "it's not with your miserable job at that pathetic newspaper that you could afford one of these".

The wind witch ran up to him and slapped him hard "I can't believe I fell in love with such a monster" she shot at him. Still smiling Naraku massaged the red hot mark on his cheek. He then raised his hand and slapped her back so hard that she felt air coming out of her lungs as she crashed against the wall of the dark office.

"I'm pregnant with your child you jerk" she screamed with teary eyes.

"Oh so that was the reason for the slight change in your scent. Anyway no matter, I could care less" he said with glowing blood red eyes and a sadistic smile.

"Don't you love me anymore" Kagura asked in a pleading voice a single tear streaming on her usually pale cheeks reddened by his blow and the emotions raging in her head.

"The question dearest should rather be 'did you ever love me' then the answer would be, no. You were only a play thing rather interesting I must say, or a bed warmer if you prefer this term. Why do you think I never asked you to be my mate?"

Seeing Kagura sobbing still sitting on the floor where he threw her Naraku added "Don't worry Kagu you were not just my whore, you had other uses you know, having someone in the inner circle of the worlds' most powerful youkai newspaper came in handy they have such a great database. I am disappointed in you _my love._ Really, haven't you ever noticed the disappearance of your work ID?!"

Seeing more tears ppiuring from her red eyes he added "You also offered a nice cover for the outside world I must add. Everyone thinks we're the perfect couple, and they will be so pained to know you had to leave the city promptly due to your grandmother's illness…

"You just used me" Kagura cut him dumbstruck.

"Precisely" he answered glowing.

Naraku walked over to her and started patting her head he then said "don't worry I have enough feelings for you to make your death as painless as possible. After all we can't have you running to the cops or tell someone what you just heard or even worse go around giving me bastards, now can we?"

Naraku then took her right arm in his hand and held it tight to force her to her feet. Kagura winced in pain her vision still blurry from the tears.

The wind sorceress used her free arm and seemingly out of no where got her fan and screamed "Dance of blades" while wind blades caught a surprised Naraku she fled out of his office and ran outside and got to her car. She did hear Naraku yell rather than tell her three things before she could get away:

"Yes run it will only make the game even funnier, besides you can't leave me, you love me so much it's as if I was holding your heart in the very palm of my hand. And anyway you can't hide from me I have men everywhere we'll find you and make you regret the day you ever met me" he then laughed hysterically.

Kagura drove blindly until she ran out of gas; she then proceeded to walk and kept glancing worriedly behind her. As much as she wanted to she couldn't use her feather for fear of drawing too much attention.

She then threw her cell phone in a trash can and went to a phone booth to call the only person she could trust in the whole damn world: the lecher Miroku.

**End of flashback**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For two months with the help of Miroku she had escaped from Naraku's grip. Two weeks after she ran away he had found her and used some kind of demonic spell (which she was sure could have been lethal) luckily Miroku had been here and deflected the spell with his hand leaving a terrible wound, that still had not completely healed. A fragment of the spell did however also touch Kagura in the back and left a horrible spider shaped burn scar. They both got away miraculously.

Three months had gone by, Kagura was broke and living in a crappy motel room. That afternoon she had no idea how Naraku's men found her and who that amber eyed man really was. And this scared her more than anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura once again woke up in the crimson bedroom. She could see the light rays of the sun coming through the thick red curtains.

"I see you're finally awake. You should stop being so reckless it is wasting this Sesshomarou's time" said a calm and deep voice from a dark corner of the room.

The Lord was sitting on a red velvety chair in the corner right in front of Kagura's bed.

She quickly started looking for her feathers, snapping her head from right to left and running her hands through her hair.

"Is this what you are looking for?" a slightly amused Sesshomarou asked while

Showing her the white and black feathers he was gripping tightly in his right hand.

"Give it back you bastard" hissed an enraged and frightened Kagura.

"While you were sleeping you said Naraku's name several times" he said ignoring her and set on getting some answers. He could not tell why but he felt intrigued, attracted as if he was bewitched by this woman he had watched over her until she woke up, he waited patiently watching her chest raise and fall down at a steady rate as she breathed. The only person that had ever been able to arouse such feelings in him was Rin. He could still remember the day he had found and rescued her.

"So what?!" the wind sorceress snapped still looking around pretending to be looking for a way out. The truth was that she knew he would not harm her, if he had wanted to he could have delivered her to Naraku a long time ago. Moreover he had healed her and there was something about him that made her peaceful in a way she had never felt before with a man (not even that lecher Miroku), it was as if his enormous demonic aura was enveloping around her and shielding her from the adversity of the outside world. She quickly tossed aside those stupid and ridiculous thoughts and focused on his next question.

"What exactly are your ties with Naraku" Sesshomarou asked.

He had long ago figured that she hated Naraku with a passion; in fact, she would always flinch at the simple mention of his name. Also based on what Doctor Suikotsu had said she was covered in bruises (which would have healed a long time ago if they had not been inflicted by a powerful demon) and she also had a giant spider shaped burn scar on her back and both proved a long history of abuse. While asleep she also screamed Naraku's name as she tossed and turned. At these moments he could smell fear on her.

Seeing his hard looking golden eyes soften ever so lightly, Kagura just broke down. All the tears she had kept inside all this time just came out. She was now crying hysterically, hiccupping. Sesshomarou was at a loss of words he did not know what to do he acted on instincts as he got up, placed an arm around Kagura's frail shoulders racked with tears. He unconsciously started patting her head. Kagura then did something that caused a look of utter surprise on the daiyoukai's handsome face: she hugged him tightly as if her dear life depended on it pouring her salty tears on his long silver hair and burying her face in the soft fur of his mokomoko wrapped around his right shoulder.

After a while (which felt like years to him) Kagura loosened her grip on the sleeves of his white pull over. She was now feeling ashamed of her display of weakness, and when she got back to her senses she quickly jumped out of the bed. She turned her head and looked at the pale December sun setting up trough the window.

"I'm sorry I..I.. " she stopped and continued on a faked cheerful tone "mood swings you know, pregnant females and their hormones, believe it or not but it's worse for us than for humans".

"Here" Sesshomarou said as he handed her an immaculate white handkerchief with his name embroiled on, that he produced from his crispy white pants' pocket.

Kagura took the piece of soft cloth and peered at the name 'Sesshomarou Inuyoukai' for a moment, as she discovered the identity of the man who took her in, she could not help but being equally surprised and amused. After al it's not everyday that a rich and handsome true demon lord saves you…

"You have yet to answer my questions" he said with a frown as she blew her nose loudly in his handkerchief _'I sure hope she's not planning on giving it back _now'.

"Why do you want to know, hein? What's in it for you?" she asked now somewhat calmed down.

"Fine I shall tell you…once you are done with your side of the story" he replied sitting back on the chair across from the bed and crossing his legs.

'_I guess I have no choice but to trust him' _she thought _'but I wouldn't hurt to be sure about him_. _For all I know this could be one of Naraku's twisted plans, I know he has some pretty powerful friends and he could be one of them'_.

She looked hard at his face, but he showed no emotion, she then decided to once again use his rage to take him out of his shell. This technique had proved very effective when looking for information when writing articles for Youkai Daily, of course she dealt with lesser demons who she could have dispatched with a flick of her fan but here…

She had no way to defend herself but was not afraid. "So, why are so interested in Naraku ? Are you looking for him? What can he get for you? Money? Power? Or maybe he's blackmailing you with a dirty little secret?" she asked, this time the look of disgust on his face at the mention of the dark hanyou did not escape her.

Once again his eyes flickered red; he stood up and slowly said "this Sesshomarou does not need despicable half breeds, only himself. I will ask only once more: why is he after you?"

She than sighed heavily and said out loud "fine I'll tell you everything and you will tell me why you hate Naraku that much" he growled and Kagura took this as a yes.

**To be continued…**

(A/N: So happy? No worries no more flashbacks at least I think so. Next chapter: Kagura will reveal her secret and we will see why Sesshy hates Naraku so damn much. The name of the chapie will be **Secret pains**. Hope to see you for chapter 5. Wow** 5** already! )


	5. Secret pains

Chapter 5: Secret pains

_**Chapter 5: Secret pains**_

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot.

_She than sighed heavily and said out loud "fine I'll tell you everything and you will tell me why you hate Naraku that much" he growled and Kagura took this as a yes._

As she was about to start talking there was a knock on the door and the disgusting toad demon from the night before appeared with a tray filled with a complete breakfast.

"Rin told me to bring it up I hope you are not angry Milord" he said half expecting to be whacked on the head. Truth is he was curious to know what was going on behind the crimson red door. His beloved master had spent the entire night with this demonness which was not to Jaken's liking.

"Set the food and leave" was all the lord said without even sparing a glance at his faithful servant. _'Thoughtful as ever this little Rin' _he thought to himself.

He then heard Kagura's stomach rumble, and when he looked at her he had to use all his iron willpower not to laugh or at least smile. She was eying the baked goods and fruit juice like a child would his presents under the Christmas tree.

"Eat than we'll talk" he said before going to peer out the window once again. Jaken quickly left the room.

Kagura did not need to be told twice she promptly dove into the croissants and drank the fruit juice just as fast. The plates of bacon and eggs were wiped clean in record time and the buttery toasts disappeared in a flash. When she was satisfied she looked up at the empty tray and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I ate it all" she said embarrassed, she after all had no eaten since the afternoon before.

Sesshomarou turned around and gave her an equally surprised and amused look before he said "no matter I do not eat in the morning. But let's get back to the point, what are you ties to this wretched hanyou".

Kagura breathed deeply before saying "Naraku and I have been dating for the past three years…"

"I could tell so much by your smells, they are entwined yet you two are no mated" he simply said.

"Yes," she gulped and winced at the idea that she would always have a part of him with her, she knew she would love her baby no matter what but she just felt uneasy about people making the connection between them.

She added "three months ago I saw his true self. He really is the murderer and thief who leaves a spider scent as only proof and who was named Velvet Spider by the press. Once I found out he tried to kill me, I have been on the run ever since." Kagura explained.

"I see my suspicions were then founded" Sesshomarou said under his breath.

"Suspicions" she repeated dumbstruck.

"Nothing he said, I'll tell Jaken to bring you clean clothes, the bathroom is connected to your room it's the door over there" he got up and went out the door. "You shall stay here in my house until I figure out some things" already walking away from her room.

'_Oh this man infuriates me so much, how does he dare order me around like this? And where does he gets of telling me I have to stay here! Also where is he off to now? He didn't tell me HIS part!'_

Kagura sighed_ 'Well at least I've got a roof over my head_' she thought.

She got up and realized she did not feel any pain in her sides and that her arm was also feeling better. The door suddenly opened and to her disgust the annoying green toad youkai was back, he set a black long skirt and a red shirt on the bed along with what looked like a photo album. He then picked up the tray and went out the door but not before mumbling something about _damn wenches._

Kagura had no energy to scold him and the idea of a shower was very tantalizing, she went to the bathroom, it was entirely in a shade of pinkish light red. She took a long hot shower and swore to herself to take a bath in the large tub as soon as possible. She then got dressed with the clothes on the bed. They were a little large but it was better than wearing a bloody torned red silk shirt.

It is only then that the wind sorceress saw the album. She expected it to contain pictures but it was really a scrap book of news paper articles from around the world, they all related the same tragedy: the death of the great dog taiyoukai of the west Inutaishou Inuyoukai and his human mate/wife Izayoi Takahashi Inuyoukai, the daughter of a wealthy Japanese businessman.

They were killed by a fire in their summer home; luckily none of his two sons were there at the time of the so called accident. Of course no one thought he really could have been killed by a mere house fire. The only piece of evidence was the smell of a spider demon at the scene and a piece of paper containing the two letters VS! Kagura realized horrified that Naraku had Sesshomarou's father and step mother assassinated.

Tears started to roll down her eyes she was furious with herself. _'How could I ever have allowed myself to fall in love with such a monster?! How could I have been so blind! And what the fuck is wrong with me? Since yesterday I keep on crying'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have done as you requested milord" Jaken told his master who was sitting behind his massive desk in his study. Sesshomarou was reading with great interest a thin folder, on it was written "Miss Kagura Tadakaze".

"Interesting" the demon lord said before a smile adorned his handsome features.

Jaken handed Sesshomarou a second folder with 'Miss T' written on it "here Milord" the toad demon said on a scared tone as his master smiling promised nothing good. He than tried to read the lord's face.

At the feeling of the annoying lesser demon's gaze on him, Sesshomarou raised his head and simply ordered "Stop staring at me and drive Rin to school, she better not be late" before setting his eyes on the second folder Jaken had just set on his desk.

"Yes but of course…a thousand apologies" Jaken bowed and apologized his way out of the door.

A/N: How was it loved it? Hated it? Wonder who this Miss T is… .

I know this was a really short chapter but I haven't had much time to work on 'Jump' as I just wrote a two part one shot called **Portrait of the forgotten wind **(it's about Sesshy finding Kagura's reincarnation through a portrait of him that she painted, really like how it turned out. Go check it out).

No worries I will have the next chapter of 'Jump' out before next week as compensation for this one being so short! It will be a long and good one and it will be called **First embrace **and I'm working on it right now!


	6. First embrace

Chapter 6:First embrace

_**Chapter 6: First embrace**_

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot.

Since Kagura felt a little cranky, she decided to take a little nap, and once again she woke up to soft bubbly brown eyes looking at her. She opened her pupil less appearing red eyes one after the other and simply stared at the little girl in front of her.

"You know Rin really likes calling you pretty lady, but I'd want to know what's your name?" Rin said on a sweet tone, with a bright smile.

'_There's something about this girl, I don't know how, but she just sucks you in and makes you want to be nice to her. It's got to be the damned eyes'_ Kagura thought as she looked straight into Rin's eyes.

"Hum pretty lady are you listening to me? Rin is sorry but she heard father talk to that very nice doctor, the one he only calls for emergency and he said that you were pregnant is that true? Can Rin touch your belly? Where's your husband? Are you going to be a single parent like my father?" Rin asked questions one after the other without breathing. Kagura had a hard time following what she was asking but she did register the most important piece of information: she was the cold bastard's daughter.

'_She has to be adopted she seems entirely human to me. Very weird, anyway let's make the most of it'_ the young journalist thought.

Kagura smirked internally as she answered "my name is Kagura Tadakaze, a wind youkai. And I can let you touch my belly if you play a little game with me."

Rin jumped on the bed and immediately put her small soft hands on Kagura's stomach. The wind demoness was surprised but pleased, apart from Miroku she was the first person who tried to rub her belly.

"I don't feel anything" Rin said disappointed.

Kagura just smiled and said "you put your hand too high here you go", she said as she repositioned the little girl's hand on the slightly visible bump on her stomach hidden under the red borrowed shirt. The little girl's eyes widened with excitement and wonder as she felt a faint movement of the baby.

"What game do you want to play" Rin asked smiling as she positioned herself at the top of the bed against the pillows.

Kagura had an evil smile on as she said "why don't I ask you a few questions about your dear dad".

"Hum I don't know, it could get Rin in trouble" answered a perplexed Rin.

"Oh okay it's fine, and I thought you were finally trusting me. I thought we could have been friends but…" Kagura said with a faked saddened face.

"Oh don't be sad Miss Kagura, okay we'll play, what's the first question". Kagura smirked and said "hum let's see what's his favorite food?"

"Easy extremely rare rib eye steak, Rin answered smiling".

"Very good" the wind witch congratulated her _'it figures he's a dog after all' _she thought. "Now let's see what's next. Oh! What's his favorite drink?" _'Before I get to the toughest and juiciest questions let's put her in confidence, who knew this technique could work on innocent seven years old as well as on drunken perverts in bars'_

"He never drinks in front of Rin but I know every night he takes a glass of cognac. He hides the bottle in his office. Master Jaken said that it reminds him of the time he lived in the South of France" Rin said while giggling.

'_South of France quite the traveler aren't we'_. "Really, well next tell me hum…what's his favorite color?" _'After this question let's get serious_' Kagura thought.

Rin opened her mouth to answer when a deep smooth voice answered "red".

Both girls were startled and glanced at the door to see Sesshomarou leaning against the door frame looking intensively in their direction while absentmindedly stroking his mokomoko wrapped around his right shoulder.

"Rin what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing I was just saying hi to our guest, I have homework to do bye" Rin said while dashing quickly out of the room without a sideways glance to her father.

"Oh look at what you've done now. We were just becoming great friends." Kagura pouted.

"What exactly are you attempting _Kagura_?" he asked.

"Nothing really I…wait how did you find out my name I never told you" The wind sorceress asked in a surprised voice.

"I have my ways" was all Sesshomarou said with a small smile. "Would you like to join us for dinner _Miss Tadakaze_?" he added with an emphasis on her last name.

'_Is it dinner time already have I been asleep for so long. Oh well whatever_. _I'm starving'_ Kagura thought. "Say Sesshomarou, about what was in the folder the toad brought to me earlier…Naraku did it right"

The demon lord took a deep breath before answering "I believe so, I think VS, or Velvet Spider are really Naraku."

Kagura looked down and whispered "I'm sorry".

"Let's go Rin must be waiting for us" Sesshomarou said pretending not to have heard what she had said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura followed him as he got out of 'her room' and went down a long corridor. They were walking on an incredibly immaculate white carpet, the walls were covered with paintings of men who looked alike: they all had very long silky hair, deep golden eyes and also magenta stripes on various and different parts of their faces, one or two also abhorred a blue crescent moon on their forehead.

When they reached the last painting of the corridor Kagura simply stopped she could not stop staring at the three faces painted. It was the only picture with more than one person. There was an older very handsome dog demon sitting on a giant armchair and he appeared to be posing with his two pups. The younger one was merely a baby sitting on his father's lap and had funny dog ears on the top of his head. Both had a bright smile on their faces. The 'father's' smile showed very large fangs while the baby was toothless.

The other son was the one who attracted her attention; he was standing behind his father an arm resting on the armchair. Kagura by looking at his beautiful features knew it was a younger Sesshomarou but what surprised her was his smile. Yes, he had a bright toothy smile on the painting. She could not believe that the painter would take it upon himself to create this expression, for the smile looked too genuine. For some reason it had not occurred to her that under his deadpan expression could be a smiling child. _I guess he only smiles for people special to him'_'

"Like what you see?" Sesshomarou asked slightly annoyed that she had been staring at this moment of weakness. That day his smile had been brief but it had been enough for the painter (his step mother) to catch it. As soon as he inherited the house he had wanted to get rid of the stupid picture, but it had been expressed clearly in his father's will that if Sesshomarou merely attempted to hide, damage, move, or destroy the offending picture he would be disinherited and everything would go to Inuyasha. Therefore he had not even touched the picture.

"No I just…I'm starving when the fuck are we getting to the dining room this place is too frigging huge!" she said following Sesshomarou who had resumed his walk down the corridor. Looking at the long silver hair flowing behind him she asked herself how making the dog lord smile had to be something pretty amazing.

'_Why am I thinking about his smile? Just like earlier my heart skipped a beat when he said he liked red, red like my eyes, red like my lips…OH! WHY DO I CARE!!'_

"Soon" was all he said glad to see she had regained her usual attitude. _'Why am I glad, I could care less about her'_ he tried to convince himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they both entered the luxurious dining room, the wind witch was surprised. Of course seeing the rest of the house she knew this one would also be richly decorated. Truth be told she was not a stranger to luxury, after all she had lived with Naraku but Sesshomarou's house was a different kind of luxury. It was more refined, sober, a more classic look but Naraku's house was so 'nouveau rich' as if he tried to prove himself by having the most expansive pieces of furniture even if they were mismatched. The entire room was made of caramel colored wood, under the table the floor was also covered by a green rug.

In the middle of the room stood the largest broadest redwood table that Kagura had ever seen it was covered by a pale green cloth. The large windows were hidden behind thick green curtains and the table was set for three people despite the fact that it could easily fit thirty guests or more.

After she recovered from her inner shock Kagura saw that Rin was already there. She was sitting at the end of the impossibly long table dangling her small legs from the huge chair. She had changed from her school uniform in a very cute pale orange dress. She noticed that while she was looking around Sesshomarou had made his way to the chair in front of Rin and was waiting for Kagura to sit on it. "Aren't we a gentleman" was all she said before sitting. The demon lord only snorted and sat at his place at the end of the table.

The food was delicious and Kagura ate whole heartedly while enjoying a conversation about flowers with Rin. Of course Sesshomarou did not say anything except when he reprimanded his daughter for laughing at one of Kagura's joke while still having a mouthful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

But all the while he was thinking _'this is actually nice I've rarely seen Rin have so much fun during dinner'_. He even allowed himself a small smile as Rin told gossips from her classroom which did not escape the little girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Rin was sent to bed Sesshomarou escorted Kagura back to her room, in order for her not to get lost as he pretended. As they approached her bedroom Kagura suddenly felt nauseous and a little lightheaded, due to his acute senses Sesshomarou noticed and caught her, thinking she could fall to the ground and hurt herself.

It was this precise moment that Rin chose to come up running the corridor, she stopped in her tracks and blushed at what was in front of her: Kagura held tightly in her father's arm her head appeared as if it was resting on his shoulder and he looked like he was nuzzling her neck.

After spending some time watching them, the little girl tan said turning her head away from the couple and with a faint blush "Rin sorry I did not mean to intrude your _private moment_ but father, Master Jaken is looking for you." was all she said before turning around and running to her room with an unnoticed smile on her lips.

"What the!" Kagura yelled as she broke free from Sesshomarou's embrace while blushing brightly.

She dashed to her room and closed the door behind her _'why did I run away? Oh that man did he have to hold me so tightly in his arms. I could have never guessed he was so muscular, I could feel his breath on my throat and his arm around my waist and…Wow! Wait watch out where your thoughts are going Kagura. I guess Miroku the pervert was right: pregnancy does make you horny…. OK! Enough let's just take a cold shower and go to bed and yes ALONE'._

On the other side of the door stood a very surprised Sesshomarou. _'Private moment? Rin and her imagination! But did I just imagined Kagura blushing? And why do I feel so hot all of a sudden? I must really be tired I did not get that much sleep yesterday after all'_.

**'Yeah right, keep telling yourself that…' **his inner demon told him mockingly.

'_You again, you always surface at the worst possible time. There is nothing to be read in the previous action she was feeling ill and I helped her. That's all!' _an exasperated Sesshomarou thought. Sesshomarou had never been able to stand the cynical and annoying (but always so right) voice of his inner demon.

'**And of course you had to hold her curvy and luscious body so close that you could feel her warm breath on your neck, her generous breasts brushing against your chest…'. **The demon's other half said mockingly.

'_Enough of you!_' the demon lord spat while concentrating himself to cast away his inner beast who was now intent on describing in details the feeling of touching Kagura's silk like skin.

'_Damn I really need a drink!'_ the demon lord thought on his way to his study where he knew the annoying toad would be waiting for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Milord I have received the answer she has accepted the task and will be coming here tomorrow. Also, VS has claimed a new victim Jaken said in one breath. By the glow in his eyes the imp knew something was bothering his master but he would never even dare dreaming of asking him what.

"I see, seems like everything is in motion, give me the folder on the death" the lord ordered as he sat behind his desk.

(A/N: How was this chapter? Hope you're happy, and please review! Surprise a new character will be introduced next time.

Oops before I forget time for the 2nd contest try to guess who the mysterious 'Miss T' is, once again the winner will be acknowledge in my fic later on, good luck.


	7. Close protection

Chapter 7: Close protection

_**Chapter 7: Close protection**_

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot.

Warning FLUFF alert (I needed some of it)

In the dead of night Kagura woke up having a craving of the delicious chocolate cake they had at dinner. Since she had the stomach full by the time desert was served she felt like she had not enjoyed the sugary treat enough.

As she walked out the door she realized she had no idea where the kitchen could be. Following her instincts she went down the marble staircase and after opening quite a number of doors she found what she was looking for.

Sure enough the kitchen was right next to the dinning room, it was all grey with stainless steel appliances. Even if the crimson eyed beauty was not much of a cook she knew that Sesshomarou's chef must have enjoyed the kitchen, in fact there was almost all the appliances she had ever seen in TV commercials before.

Kagura made her way to the gigantic fridge and with shinning eyes cut her self a really generous piece of chocolate goodness _'come on you deserve it after all the shit you've been through lately. Besides gaining weight comes with pregnancy right?'_ she told herself.

She was walking back to her room still indulging herself in pastry when she saw a light coming from under a room at the other end of the top floor.

She was about to put her hand on the door knob when a deep voice came from the other side "come in I know you are here". Kagura gasped and blushed furiously as realization on the identity of the person behind the door dawned on her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou looked interested as the wind sorceress came in still clutching a plate with a gigantic piece of chocolate cake. He almost laughed when he saw the traces of chocolate around her mouth she was desperately trying to lick away.

Seeing the long thin sword he was holding Kagura asked him "what is that" her mouth fulled of chocolate cake not caring about the scolding look her 'host' was giving her for her lack of manners.

"A family heirloom" he answered on an annoyed and slightly dismissive tone. Sesshomarou than turned around and put _Tenseiga_ back in its display case behind his desk. He finished the glass of cognac sitting on his desk in one gulp, and served himself another one. He then turned towards Kagura who was inspecting the different swords, parchments and books around his office and asked her "why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I got hungry" was her answer.

"Want to hear a bedside story maybe?" he said amused while emptying another glass and serving yet another one.

"Hey who do you take me for? I'm not a kid you know" she said sending him a look that said 'you jerk'.

"Well you sure look like one" he answered while pointing at a trace of drying chocolate on her check.

Before Kagura could register what was happening, Sesshomarou was standing in front of her he gently licked his right thumb and used it to rub the dry chocolate off of her cheek. Then using one of his handkerchiefs he wiped her cheeks and mouth, satisfied with his work, in the blink of an eye, he sat behind his desk once more drinking from his glass. The wind sorceress was not sure if she had just imagined the scene and stared at him dumbstruck. But since she could feel her cheeks reddened by his touch and she remembered the soft warmth of his breath on her face and the smell of good and expansive alcohol in the air around her. She incredulously put her hand on the cheek he had touched and was thinking of a good way to retort to his taunting but could not find anything.

Sesshomarou greatly enjoyed the stunned look on her face for a long time, he then smirked and said "sit down, I wouldn't want to have to catch you again".

She mumbled something about all the rich chocolate starting to weight on her stomach and sat down facing the **inuyoukai**.

"Have you made your mind? Do you want your bedtime story now?" he said amused.

"Okay go ahead" she was burning to see what tale he would tell but was acting as she could not care less.

"It is said that there is a sword made out of the fang of a powerful demon. This sword is called Tenseiga or sword of the heavens. It can revive one hundred people from the grave in one single swipe. Tenseiga and its twin blade Tessaiga can grant their wielder ultimate power, as Tessaiga can slay one hundred enemies in a single attack. There is a third sword even more powerful called So'unga, which powers no one can even fathom. Of course the whereabouts of these swords are unknown, and this tale could also just be demon mythology, who knows" he ended his tale by giving the elegant blade behind him a quick glance.

"Not bad for a story but do you really expect me to believe in this?" she asked.

"Why not?" Sesshomarou than got up and looked out of the window, and saw the wall surrounding his propriety. He then asked "I meant to ask earlier, how did you find the house?"

Surprised by the seemingly stupid question "I just saw it" '_duh, what's wrong with him.'_

"I see" he answered. Kagura getting really tired of his enigmatic half ass questions and answers screamed "I've had enough of this, what's up with all your mysteries anyway?"

The demon lord sighed loudly, had another drink and said "the wall around the propriety is infused with my father's **youki**. It was build to protect my human step mother and half brother if my father was not home. The wall suppresses demonic energies and causes the house to not be seen by ordinary demons. Demons cannot touch, see or even enter the propriety without being invited" (Yeah, I know I love vampire mythology).

Sesshomarou than wondered _'for the fifty years it has been in place the wall worked without trouble but how could she of all people get in, I just don't get it.'_

'_**And why exactly is it that you did not tell her that a voiced invitation was not required, to gain access to the house? I remember father telling you that any person your heart **_**could**_** recognize as invited would be able to enter. After all wasn't it the same with Rin?'**_ Sesshomarou inner demon said on an amused tone.

'_Leave, now!'_ the taiyoukai screamed internally, knowing full well where the voice within him was heading.

'_**Fine sorry, just think about what I said.'**_ His inner demon said before disappearing for the time being.

The demon lord than looked down tosee Kagura looking at him with a wondering look painted on her face.

"I guess I'm just not an ordinary demoness" she then shrugged and added "you know if you think too hard you will not only get premature wrinkles on your pretty face, but also you might just injure yourself" Kagura grinned.

"Oh so you find this Sesshomarou 'pretty'" he asked raising his eyebrows and grinning.

Kagura blushed furiously pretended not to hear him and faked a yawn, excused herself and ran out of the room and straight to bed.

As she leaved the room Sesshomarou looked behind him at Tenseiga and caught himself thinking _'maybe father knew what he was doing'._

Surprisingly this time Kagura found her room quite easily and slipped under the red covers still thinking about the three swords. Somehow she felt like she had heard this tale before.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a good night's sleep Kagura awakened, at first she was startled and it took her a few seconds to recall what had happened during the past few days. Yes she was in Sesshomarou Inuyoukai's mansion, and for some unknown reason he had taken her in. As the different events from the last night replayed in her mind she blushed.

She got up from the warm soft bed and looked out the window. To her surprise outside there was the season's first snow. Since she had been a little girl Kagura always loved playing in the snow, especially with her father they would make snow angels, snowmen and…_'Lets not think about this, there is no point in hurting yourself unnecessarily'_, she thought.

It took the wind sorceress sometime before finding the front door, as she opened the door she felt a cold wind pushing the bangs out of her eyes, she smiled and ran outside. She had missed this feeling so much: the wind moving around her, the cold air entering her lungs, the small noise her steps made in the thinly snow covered ground. She tried to, but could not resist the irrepressible urge to dance that was slowly spreading though her body.

She was missing her fan as it would have allowed her to jump higher, and swirl faster but the wind's caress on her face was enough satisfaction. She turned and swirled a big and bright smile on her face, as she danced to her own music playing in her mind. Unknown to her a really interested pair of eyes was observing her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou had woken up at dawn as usual, it had been decades since he had been able to sleep in, and since the assassination of his father he could go for days without sleeping. He had slept well and had dreamed of the wind sorceress for some reason.

He was looking at the snow falling outside on his garden. After some time he saw a red figure coming out of the front door and realized it was none other than Kagura. The demon lord sighed loudly and thought _'what is that impetuous wind witch up to now?'_ He sighed once again and left the comfort of his room, but not before taking a warm white wool coat from his closet.

As he arrived in the garden he was stunned, in fact Kagura was dancing! He had never seen someone dance with so much grace. Her moves flowed naturally light as a feather and beautiful as they could be. For an unknown reason Sesshomarou felt compelled to hide behind a tree, he did not want her to see him, nor did he want to disturb her. He thought to himself bewildered by the sight in front of him '_she is so beautiful'_

'_**Of course she is, you should know by now, after all the times you've been looking at her secretly'**_ his inner demon once again cut him.

For fear hat the wind sorceress might hear him, the dog demon stiffled a growl as he once again cast away the annoying, yet so true voice of his inner youkai.

Sesshomarou looked with eyes opened greatly as Kagura jumped even higher this time it was as if time had stopped and she was floating in the sky, he was ready to jump in at any time and catch her. But of course it was not necessary, as she gently landed softly on the ground once again. He could not suppress the small sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

Kagura thought she heard something coming from between the trees, but did not pay any mind. She stopped dancing and suddenly said at loud "must be imagining things in this fucking forest".

After some time she continued, "You know, I remember the first time I met Naraku, man I curse this day" she laughed dryly. For a split second Sesshomarou thought she heard him, and was now talking to him. He was not quite sure how to react and what to do next '_I can't believe this wench has me second guessing myself and hesitating like that' _he thought to himself while clutching the coat he had brought for her tighter.

Kagura continued, her back still to Sesshomarou "You know I was dancing that day, it was a party at work, of course you uncle Miroku was my date". The taiyoukai then understood she was talking to herself, or rather to her unborn child.

"He was so handsome you know, and so intelligent we could talk about anything together, every time we were together he made me feel like a princess. At least that was how our relationship was in the beginning. Man was I stupid, Miroku was right I should have seen the signs. When I think I cut all ties with my family when they disapproved of him, I don't even know where they are or what has been going on in heir lives lately.

Hmpf! Oh irony, I always believed in my instincts as a journalist and look at who I ended up with… . Not that I completely regret it" she added quickly. "What I mean is that I have you now, you're my only family". Kagura then rubbed her belly and wiped the tears that started appearing in her eyes "here I go crying again what's wrong with me" as she started fuming she heard footsteps behind her.

Kagura turned around to see Sesshomarou coming towards her. The incident of the previous night was still fresh in her memory and she blushed slightly. For the first time she looked at him deeply, '_he really is beautiful'_ she thought, '_not handsome simply beautiful'_.

Sesshomarou stopped a few feet away from her, she was still staring intensely at him. The ground was now white in snow he as usual was dressed entirely in white and a slight breeze was toying with is silver locks all this made him look ethereal.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked with his usual deadpan expression painted on his face.

She felt a little embarrassed and retorted "what is this?" pointing at the coat in his arms.

"Here you should try not to get cold" he then positioned the coat on her shoulders. He turned around and headed for the mansion. He said over his shoulder not even turning around "come for breakfast, we have business to handle afterwards".

'_Business, what kind of business?'_ she wondered going after the master of the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she would have expected, breakfast was delicious, Kagura made a mental note that she had to go down to the kitchen and congratulate the chef. She was still puzzled because of Sesshomarou's last words to her, therefore during half of the meal she was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear Rin talking to her. And of course this last fact did not go unnoticed to the demon lord.

After Kagura sent Rin of to school with a kiss, and glared at Jaken who was her driver, she turned around with a curious glow in her red eyed and asked

"Are you finally gonna tell me what the business we have to attend to is?"

Sesshomarou who was right behind her thought '_so that's what has been troubling her!'_ but simply answered "come with me to my study" without another word, he started walking.

They went through the log corridor with the portraits once again, but at midway they stopped in front the dark brown door, where they had their encounter the previous night. Sesshomarou went in and as Kagura followed him she saw to her surprise that there was already someone standing in the room. It was a beautiful young woman with long black hair held in a ponytail. She had dark rich eyes and wore a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with pink sleeves.

Sesshomarou sat behind the massive desk and gestured for both women to sit in the two comfortable looking leather chairs in front of him. They both followed his silent order, and Kagura shot him a questioning glance.

'_Who the hell is this woman, his she the "business" we had to attend to is she his girlfriend?!, Stupid me I should have asked Rin if he was seeing someone… Why do I care whatever'_ Kagura thought after glaring at the woman sitting besides her.

"Kagura are you listening to me?" came the voice of the ever stoic lord.

"Hein? What oh yes I was just…" she mumbled back.

Sesshomarou sighed deeply and said "as I was saying, while you were staring into space, this is Sango Taijiya she is to be your bodyguard".

"What! I don't need someone looking after me, I'm big enough to take care of myself alone!" Kagura spat.

"Indeed you have been really successful at it" Sesshomarou said with irony. Kagura was getting ready to answer something smart, when Sango cut her.

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's spat." Sango turned to Kagura and looked at her straight in the eyes and continued "but from what I have gathered this Naraku guy is not someone to joke around with. Miss Tadakaze I understand your refusal to cooperate with me, I know I would have acted the same. But instead of thinking of me as your bodyguard, think of me like your back up team".

Sesshomarou let Sango's previous comment slide as she had managed the impossible: make Kagura shut up with one sentence!

The ruby eyed demoness breathed deeply and counted until five, a method she had learned in the anger management class Miroku had signed her in after she had quit smoking a few years back. She set her eyes on the calendar on Sesshomarou's desk and realized it was December 15th. Thinking of Miroku Kagura realized with horror that she had not contacted him, like she should every two weeks_ 'he must be worried sick!'_. She got to her feet and simply said "Okay fine whatever. Sesshomarou can I use your phone?"

He was taken aback by her niceness and answered "what for?'

She looked irritated and sighed "duh to make a phone call!"

For some reason, and he could not tell why but he just loved irritating her. "Fine you can use the on in the living room. You are dismissed, I shall go over the security measures with Miss Taijiya".

Instead of snapping at the "you are dismissed" comment Kagura got to her feet and mumbled a quick "thank you" before leaving the room.

'_Will she ever cease to surprise me'_ Sesshomarou thought while smiling inwardly.

(A/N: Wow! Finally done with this chapter!! I don't know but for some reason I always wanted to see Kagura dancing in front of Sesshy. Also I was not planning to put Sango in my story but somehow she crawled herself in my head along with her brother Kohaku. Don't worry I was planning to introduce Inuyasha and Kagome in a few chapters and yes they will be together. How is Miroku going to react to his friend's new living arrangements? And Sesshy offering something special to Kagura? Find out what in next chapter it will be called **Gift**. See ya!)

**Dictionary:**

**Youki: **demonic aura

**Inuyoukai:** dog demon


	8. Gift

Chapter 8: Gift

_**Chapter 8: Gift**_

(A/N: Since I'm on summer break and I had time on my hands I figured I'd treat you guys to another chapter, it's not very long but it's better than nothing, right! It doesn't mean that I'll start updating every two days though!)

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot, wish I did though.

It took the wind sorceress at least five minutes to find the living room Sesshomarou had been talking about. She then took the phone and dialed Miroku's safe number. He had spent a big amount of money to buy an untraceable phone so that they could stay in touch safely. They also had an understanding: Kagura was to call him every Thursday at eight o'clock in the morning precisely. Usually she would call from a phone booth to be sure that Naraku had no way of finding her. The phone rang only once before the familiar voice started screaming on the other end of the receiver:

"Kagura finally what the hell!! I was so worried I thought you were I..." Miroku screamed.

"Yo Miroku, stop screaming I'm not fucking deaf you know, actually as a demoness my hearing is .." Kagura started.

"I don't give a fuck about your hearing you know I've been standing looking at my phone for the last two hours!!"

"I know I'm sorry about that I've been busy.." A very surprised Kagura said, _'I've never heard Miroku curse before, he must have been really worried'_.

"What was more important than letting me know you are still alive?"

"Well I'd tell you if you'd just shut up!!" Kagura screamed.

"Okay, sorry go ahead"

"Well it's complicated. Where to start? Okay here goes two days ago Naraku sent Hakudoushi and Goshinki after me, don't worry I'm alright. Well I mean I will be, anyway I was rescued".

"And by who" the lecherous descendant of a monk frowned.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you remember the guy who was voted most eligible youkai bachelor in Yura's gossip column in Youkai daily?" Kagura asked in one breath.

"SESSHOMAROU INUYOUKAI!!" Miroku screamed incredulously.

"I told you before pervert stop screaming. Anyway long story short, he hates Naraku's guts and I'm staying here he even hired a bodyguard for me a Sago Tjya or something like that"

"Sango Taijiya! Wow she's a top notch demon slayer, she comes from a very famous family of assassins" Miroku said with sparkling eyes.

"A demon slayer? Hmpf pretty ironic to be hired by a taiyoukai, if you ask me. Anyway Miroku I need a favor."

"Just name and I'll do it my love" Miroku who had regained his usual light flirtation said.

"You know all the clothes and stuff I left at your place could you bring them here"

"No problem as long as you introduce me to Sango, I've never seen her face but she is rumored to be as beautiful as she is strong" the purple blue eyed man said grinning.

"Fine whatever, just hurry. Okay I'll see you then, see ya!" was all Kagura said before hanging up. She really did not want Miroku to start questioning her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaken came running to his lord holding an elegant white envelop with gold letters, a file and a long wooden box. "lord Sesshomarou, here Totosai has completed the item you have asked for" the toad said resenting the purchase made by his master. He then handed the file and wooden box to the lord, but kept the envelop.

"And what it this?" Sesshomarou said on a bored tone pointing at the letter.

"Nothing milord, just the annual invitation to the Grand Youkai Winter Ball. I do not wish to bother you with it, I sent Inuyasha his invitation already, and since as usual you will not be attending…" the toad did not have time to continue as his beloved master smacked him on the head.

"Since when do you assume what this Sesshomarou will do?" he asked on an authoritative tone.

"A thousand apologies it will not happen again" the toad youkai bowed.

"Good because I shall be attending this year and with a date" the taiyoukai said with a small smile before heading for the living room. Jaken started shaking as his master smiling announced nothing good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she hung up the phone Kagura sighed loudly and then turned around to see Sesshomarou looking at her. She was startled but said nothing. He then got closer and set a wooden box on the coffee table situated between them. He then walked towards the door but not before saying on his usual unaffected tone: "it's a gift".

Kagura looked at the box with interest now, wondering _'what could this ice prince want to give me, better not be something kinky or perverted!'!_

_**What are you thinking now Kagura! I always said Miroku would have a negative influence on you'**_chastisedher inner demon.

Once she opened the box the wind sorceress was at a loss for words, Kagura was also moved to the point of almost crying, in the wooden box was resting a beautiful white fan with a red line on it. She picked it up and immediately felt her youki flow through the demonic weapon. _How did he know? It's an exact replica of my old fan, the one this damned Hakudoushi destroyed. I have to go and thank him'_. She then tucked the fan in her belt and headed for the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura walked through the portrait corridor once again and stopped in front of the portrait of Inutaishio, Inuyasha and Sesshomarou, she smiled and kept on walking. She then bumped into little Rin.

"Oops sorry Miss Kagura did I hurt you?" the brown haired little girl asked very worried.

"No I'm okay no worries" Kagura answered patting the little girl on the head. "By the way Rin where's your father? I need to talk to him" she continued.

"Oh sorry but you missed him, he just went out" seeing the ruby red eyes clouded with a bit of sadness she quickly said "don't worry miss Kagura it happens all the time he just disappears for a few days, Rin always asks him where he goes but he only says either 'this in none of your concern' or 'just some business I had to attend to as lord of the western lands'" the little girl said the last part trying to imitate her father.

This caused an incredible fit of laughter in the two girls. After they laughed enough to clutch their stomach, Rin said while wiping a tear "I guess it's going to be just us two girls".

"Well actually Rin I have a body guard her name is Sango she's gonna stay with us for a while" the wind sorceress said."

_'Well, I'm not entirely surprised that he just disappeared, he did have a strange look on his face when he gave me the box. I wonder how he would react if I thank him properly. I bet he'd be all shocked…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two girls then headed down for lunch, to their surprise two black haired persons were already in the room. "Kohaku! What are you doing here?" Rin asked with a bright smile, running towards the young boy who had transferred to her class the very morning. Kagura walked towards Sango and simply told her "well if we're stuck together, at least let's try to get along".

To her surprise Kagura found that Sango made very nice conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the two younger ones went to do their homework, the two young women went to the living room. There Sango proceeded to explain to Kagura the surveillance system of the mansion, and showed to her the location of the different security cameras.

"Hum Sango, so Kohaku is your little brother right?" the wind sorceress asked.

"Yes lord Sesshomarou enrolled him in Rin's class so as to keep an eye on her. Do not be fooled, he may look like a twelve year old but he is a highly skilled fighter", the demon slayer answered.

That evening went by very fast and smoothly and was pleasant. Sango and Kohaku each retreated to their guest rooms and Kagura went to tuck Rin into bed. As she was ready to turn the lights off she asked the little girl "Rin can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not like the game we played last time, you know father was angry and he gave Rin a lecture" Rin pouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you into trouble. Well, what I want to know is well…you're not really Sesshomarou's daughter, I mean no offense but you're human…" Kagura asked indirectly the question that had been burning her lips for quite some time.

Rin sighed deeply before saying "You are right…"

**To be continued…**

(A/N: Wow and one chapter down. I haven't been getting that many reviews lately…hope it's not because my story started sucking!!)

Anyway, next time Rin will explain her ties to Sesshy and Miroku makes his entrance get ready for some monk slapping. Next chapter will be called **Revelations and first kiss**)


	9. Revelations and first kss

Chapter 9: Revelations and first kiss

_**Chapter 9: Revelations and first kiss**_

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

(A/N: It's probably the last time I update this week, so enjoy. This chapter is for **somethingkute **who has graciously reviewed all my chapters, thanks I really appreciate the support!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot, wish I did though.

_Well, what I want to know is well…you're not really Sesshomarou's daughter, I mean no offense but you're human…" Kagura asked indirectly the question that had been burning her lips for quite some time._

_Rin sighed deeply before saying "You are right._ Well I don't really remember everything that happened I was about five years old at the time. But from what Master Jaken told me and what I remember, lord Sesshomarou found me. What I mean is that my father was killed in front of my mother, by some man named VS."

The mention of the dreaded name sent shivers though Kagura's spine.

"She wanted to send him to prison, because she saw his face…But he found us and we tried to run away…sniff I barely remember…sniff…but she was killed, there was blood everywhere...sniff and it hurt so much…sniff…she told me to run…and I ran…and I was alone and it was so cold…sniff but when I woke up lord Sesshomarou was here with a sword in his hand and he took me in…and now he takes care of me like a father"

She then wiped her tears and took Kagura's hand in hers and added "just like he's doing for you and your baby" the little girl then tried to smile through her tears. Kagura was dumbstruck, she could never have fathom what the little girl had gone through, so much sorrow hidden behind her bright and smiling brown eyes.

She then took Rin in her arms and gently stroked her hair until the little girl stopped crying.

'_I could have never imagined how much of a kind heart Sesshomarou really has. I mean she's right he took ME in, he didn't have to after all it's not like I can help him kill Naraku or anything.' _Those were Kagura's last thoughts as she fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours before dawn, Sesshomarou came back from his little errand. He then went to check on his daughter, and to his surprise she was not alone in her bed. In fact the wind sorceress was lying next to her. The two girls were holding each other and Sesshomarou could smell the faint scent of tears on their cheeks. He was a little concerned, but planned on saying nothing at the moment.

He just scooped his guest in his arms to bring her back to her room, where he was sure she would be more comfortable.

While he was walking he looked down at her and saw her crack open a red eye, she just smiled and said "you're back" he nodded and told her to go back to sleep. To his surprised (and delight) she nuzzled her self in his chest and fell back into a heavy slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura woke up and found out surprised that she was in her room. She then thought _'wait a second how did I get back here? I was with Rin and…oh no that wasn't a dream was it? No he carried me back here. Damn I was half asleep I hope I didn't say or do anything embarrassing to him'._

'**Knowing you I'm sure you did'** her ever annoying inner demon said on a mocking tone.

'_Will you ever shut up!'_

'_**You do realize you're telling yourself to shut up, right?'**_

'_Pfft! Whatever!'_

She then mentally shook her head and headed for the bathroom. After a long relaxing shower, she stood in front of her closet and thought _'god damn it soon I won't be able to fit into the clothes left in this closet_ .' She smiled and rubbed the small bump on her belly and thought _'Maybe I can get Miroku to go to a maternity clothes store. I guess I'd only have to remind him what he told me about pregnant women being horny'._

At that thought she laughed heartedly and took out a long light brown dress from the closet.

As she was dressing, Kagura heard the sound of people shouting in the grand hall. From her room she could not distinguish who was making such a ruckus. So she left and went towards the front door.

The closer she got to the hall and the more convinced she was that one of the voices belonged to her best friend Miroku.

"You disgusting lecher, how dare you grope me like this. And do you seriously think I would bear your child" Sango said while slapping Miroku once again.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault it's my hand it's cursed I can't control it really…"Miroku started while still rubbing his aching reddened cheek.

A voice then came from the marble staircase: "the only thing cursed in here is us, after all we do have to endure your perverted ways…" Kagura said to her friend with a laugh. She then ran up to him and hugged him. Not wanting (or daring as he did not know if she had her fan on her) to ruin this moment by groping her, Miroku just held her and stroked her back and hair. It had been a little over two weeks since they had last seen each other and she missed him terribly, even if she would never admit it.

When they were still hugging each other was the time the master of the house chose to make his appearance. He simply glanced at the two friends before asking "who is this?".

Kagura wiped a stray tear and introduced her savior and her best friend to each other. Miroku was impressed, he had never met a demon as powerful before and he tried to break the ice by saying jockingly:

"So you're the famous taiyoukai with a human daughter and who hired a demon slayer as a bodyguard, I've heard so much about you. No worries just positive stuff" he ended by flashing a smile at Sango who was still throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

"And you possess spiritual powers, you must be a monk's descendant" was Sesshomarou's answer.

At the last comment Kagura' jaw dropped, she looked at her friend and asked bewildered, "so it was true you do possess holy powers and I thought it was jus a stupid pick up line. How come I never felt anything?"

Miroku pouted "because you don't pay enough attention to me dearest" he than handed Kagura a huge duffel bag, saying that he packed as much as possible.

She then thanked him ready to take her clothes to her crimson room, when Sesshomarou beat her to it. He flung the heavy bag over his shoulder as if it contained nothing more than feathers and was walking towards her room. As much as she wanted to stay with her friend and ask questions about the outside life she went after the demon lord. Kagura turned one last time, before going back to her host and said mischievously

"Why don't you two get better acquainted? I'm sure you have something in common."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura then got to 'her room' and found that Sesshomarou was sitting in the red armchair where he had kept an eye on her the first night they met, he had already set the bag on the bed.

Not paying any attention to him she went over to the bed and started to unpack what Miroku had brought for her. Thankfully he had packed enough sweatpants and loose T-shirts for her to feel comfortable. Not being able to ignore the golden gaze set on her anymore the wind sorceress turned around and said "like what you see?" mocking his reaction to her staring at his family portrait. Sesshomarou wanted to answer _'I do' _but only scoffed at Kagura who had a triumphant smile plastered on her lips.

Sesshomarou got up and stood right behind her, he then stated referring to the previous night "I see that you and Rin are getting along quite well, she has never been this…responsive with anyone before".

Kagura smirked before answering "what is it? She never got along with your previous girlfriends?"

Finding an opportunity to take revenge for the previous comment he asked quite amused, with a small smile "since when do you consider yourself this Sesshomarou's girlfriend?"

Kagura blushed furiously and screamed "who would want a stone cold bastard like you? I mean yesterday I was about to go out of my way and thank you for the fan but you had already left. How rude is that? I'm still wondering what got over me by the way."

"No need if you want to repay me, keep an eye on Rin, she has gone through more in her young life then her smile could ever let imagine. And she appears to have taken quite a liking in you" the lord said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I mean you ask me to keep an eye on her when you're the one who disappears on her all the time, what kind of father are you?!" Kagura yelled. She continued "Also how did you find out about my name and my weapon of predilection and also…"

Sesshomarou had stopped listening to her a long time ago. His gaze had shifted from her beautiful crimson eyes to her luscious cherry red lips, which to his annoyance kept spilling words and words to no end.

'_**Find a way to shut her up, she's giving us a headache'**_ Sesshomarou's inner demon told him.

'_Indeed she is annoying'_ the demon lord thought.

'_**Yes, make it stop fast!'**_

"You are a creep, you know! How did you get all this information on me and…" she did not finish shocked by Sesshomarou's actions.

He just got nearer put his hands on Kagura's shoulders and quickly bent to plant a kiss on her lips not letting her finish her sentence. He then released her lips as fast as he had taken them, as he was straightening up he said "shut up" and as seeing the dumbstruck face she made, he smirked inwardly and thought _'that will shut her up' _but his gaze and face were blank and cold as he said "do not talk to this Sesshomarou about things you do not know about".

As he was halfway towards the door he turned around and said to the wind sorceress who had not even moved a muscle "I shall be living for a few days, take care of Rin in the meantime".

Kagura had to remind herself to breathe, she could not even think about moving. Her knees felt weak but she was not sure she would be able to drag herself to sit on the bed, all she could do was instinctively touch her lips while thinking _'why would that cold bastard kiss me?!'_

(A/N: There you have it their first kiss, hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to leave me a little review!)


	10. Doubts

Chapter 10: Doubts

_**Chapter 10: Doubts**_

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha, The Berenstain Bears or Monopoly? It was either a joke or I was really drunk…

(A/N: I was so excited I decide to post the chapter early, so enjoy!! I would like to thank **somethingkute** for reviewing. And guys one more review and I reach 20 I'm so proud and happy!)

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_I shall be living for a few days, take care of Rin in the meantime"._

_Kagura had to remind herself to breathe, she could not even think about moving. Her knees felt weak but she was not sure she would be able to drag herself to sit on the bed, all she could do was instinctively touch her lips while thinking _'why would that cold bastard kiss me?!'

When the wind sorceress came back to her senses she ran after Sesshomarou, but as expected he was nowhere to be seen. It was an infuriated Kagura who joined the still arguing Miroku and Sango.

"Has he been here?!" she more yelled than asked.

"And who might you be talking about my dearest?" Miroku asked, glad to get a break from Sango.

"Oh! The worst kind of pervert, the kind who unlike you hides and strikes when you least except them to" was Kagura's answer. She then took a deep breath and said "I take it he hasn't been here, YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME SESSHOMAROU!!" she screamed on her way out of the door.

"What's with her?" a puzzled Sango asked.

"Hormones" Miroku answered with a dismissive gesture of the hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Rin enjoyed a nice breakfast together. Afterwards the younger ones were sent to school and the three adults sat in the living room. The two girls sat next to each other with Miroku facing them.

After some time of peaceful silence, Kagura spoke up "Hum Miroku has there been any spotting of you know who lately? I mean since I've been here the bastard has kept me away from everything".

Sango gave a warning glance at the pseudo monk, which did not escape the wind sorceress, who asked "what's wrong?" She then locked her crimson eyes on Miroku "You better start spilling otherwise you know what I'll do to you…" she said flicking her fan open.

"Must you always use violence to get to the point?" he asked jokingly. But his face suddenly became grave as he said "Fine I'll tell you. Anyway you would find out sooner or later. Well, there has been another murder, a man named Hakkaku was burnt alive in a house fire. The house in question had been wiped clean of its valuable including a rare African antique chimpanzee mask". The only thing left were a card with VS written on and…"

"The scent of a spider demon" Kagura finished for him, her fair alabaster skin becoming visibly paler.

A worried Sango simply said "I'm sorry but lord Sesshomarou instructed me not to say a word. We are investigating the matter as of now."

'_Is this why he has to leave hurriedly? Is he trying to protect me by not telling me? But what is he thinking; I mean I could help…That idiot!'_

"Hum Kagura are you alright? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine, you're safe as long as you stay here. I mean looks like Lord Sesshomarou did not skimp on security measures." He said the last part while looking at Sango square in the eyes, which earned him a slight blush from the demon slayer.

Miroku than got up and said cheerfully "I'm very sorry ladies but I have to go to work." And eying Kagura he added "I not only have to take pictures for articles but also actually write them, which kills me, you know me I've never been a good writer".

"Sorry I really made things hard on you right?" Kagura apologized.

"No not really, except that Urasue is always breathing down my neck. Yura could help but I think the only way to get her to would be to sacrifice my precious ponytail. But if I want to escape the old hag I just hang out in Kikyou's office pretending to need help with an article." a grinning Miroku answered, as he got up and got ready to live.

"Once a pervert…" Kagura started "always a pervert" Sango ended with a deep sigh. The two girls than laughed while showing the young man to the door. After Miroku left Kagura headed for the the gardens and Sango went in the control room to monitor the different security cameras.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner Kagura, Sango, Rin and Kohaku played a game of Monoply and when Rin became too sleepy the wind sorceress put her to bed despite the little girl's protests.

As a compromise Kagura read to her one of the Berenstain Bears' books aloud (yeah I babysat my neighbor's kid today and I had to read three of those!). After she was done Rin went to a corner of her room where was a shelf covered in stuffed animals. After a few seconds of hesitating she picked one and came back on the bed.

The little girl had a bright smile when she said "here you go Miss Kagura, this is the first gift for your baby. Rin loves this teddy bear but she wants you to have it". Kagura smiled too and accepted the gift.

Then Rin rubbed the bump on Kagura's belly and commented "soon I will have a family just like the bears in the book. When you have your baby Rin will have a little brother or sister. You don't have to worry lord Sesshomarou kept all of uncle Inuyasha's baby clothes and even his crib.

I don't think you'll be able to use the hats because of the holes for the ears. But the clothes are really nice, sometimes father lets me play with them and my dolls, but Master Jaken complains because he has to bring all of it from and back to the attic." The little girl then giggled, but stopped when she saw the look of utter shock on Kagura's face.

"What's wrong Miss Kagura? Did Rin say something wrong? Are you mad? Rin is sorry. Don't worry I'm sure father or uncle won't mind, if they do we'll just have to go shopping for new nice things, we could also bring miss Sango with us, she's very nice, Rin likes her".

Kagura muttered a quick good night and something about a headache before running to her room. As she sat on the bed she could feel her heartbeat slow down a bit. She was still shocked because of Rin's innocent comment and thought

'_How could I be so stupid? I allowed myself to set in this pleasant environment, forgetting about the fact that I still have a fucking life to lead. I mean I have to get a job and a place to live in order to raise my baby! I can't stay here forever! I need to find a way to free myself from Naraku once and for all.'_

'_**Yes but your dear lord did say he was going to help, right? So no worries!' **_Kagura's inner demo said entering her inner battle.

'_I know that but at what price? For crying out loud Rin is already picturing her life as my baby's big sister, what can I do? I really am falling hard for that kid, and her father is another problem.'_

'_**That's the least you can say. He hasn't left your thoughts, since the day you got here. Especially after your little "physical contacts"' **_her inner demon teased.

'_I know that, but how does he feel? I mean what are his plans with me? He's so secretive he never told me how long I could stay here…'_

Her thoughts on her future were interrupted as she heard the giant front door being slammed. She reached for her fan and ran towards the grand hall. On her way there she was joined by Kohaku and Sango who had also heard and held their weapons close.

Sango turned towards her little brother and told him to go to Rin's room and not leave until he was ordered otherwise. The obedient youngster simply nodded and made his way to his classmate.

Once the two women got to the front door, they just stood there for a few seconds not being able to move or talk. Nothing could have ever prepared them for what was standing in front of them…

**To be continued…**

(A/N: End of this chapter. How was it? Little cliffy I know I'm evil hahaha!! I wonder what or rather who could be at the door…Next chapter will be called **Injuries of the body and heart**. Until next time Bye! Don't forget to leave me a little review!)

The real reason why I am so excited is that I want to ask your opinion on a few ideas that are running in thtat crazy head of mine.

**IDEA 1:** _Kagura, and Kagome are two best friends who dream to open a business together. Since Kagura is the eldest she was sent to ask her bank for a loan. When it turns out that Sesshomarou Takahahi, the bank director is a real jerk, they give up any hope. __But sometime later he calls Kagura and makes her a devilish proposal: he will give her one million dollars if she bears him a male heir…(My best friend is harassing me to write this one, and I already have a loose outline. So I just might just write it but I still need your help to make my final decision). The title would be along the lines of 'Indecent proposal' (no ties with the movie)_

**IDEA 2:** I figured instead of having Sesshy save Kagura all the time I thought of something else. _Toga the famous millionaire and head of the Takahashi corporation is tired of his elder son's attitude with the younger one. He then decides to teach Sesshomarou a lesson and throws him out the house and disinherits him. __Forced to fend for himself Sesshy runs inside the secretary he fired a few months ago. Will Kagura put aside her angerand resentment towards him and take him in to live with her and her two children the cold teenager Kanna and the pest Hakudoushi? (of course, who wouldn't help a Sesshy in distress?) and what is this about her ex father in law Naraku?_ I have a little idea of where I'm headed with this one too.

**IDEA 3**: I was watching the movie 10 things I hate about you with Julia Stiles and Heath Ledger for like the thousandth time (stupid cable reruns) and something poped in my head: _Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for a while and want to get married but there is one family law that states that the younger brother can only marry after the older has. Taking matter in their own hands, Kagome and Inuyasha play matchmaker for Sesshomarou and guess who's the lucky girl who gets to try to seduce the ice block, yep you guessed it Kagura_. This is the idea I have the less inspiration for. I don't know where I'm going with this, or who else will be in it, hell I don't even know if they'll be demons yet but…

So it's all up to you guys, IDEA 1, 2 or 3? Let your voice be heard!! Once again I will only start writing AFTER I finish JUMP I know I'll never be able to write several stories at once.

Well until next update bye (and please review!)


	11. Injuries of the body and heart

Chapter 11: Injuries of the body and heart

_**Chapter 11: Injuries of the body and heart**_

_A/N: Since I am so happy with all the support I've received I decided to put the chapter out early this week! I am so happy, JUMP has more than 1000 hits!_

Thank you for reviewing

_On :_

**Smpnst**

_On :_

**Somehintgkute**

**Juliakaze**

**And I also would like to thank all the people who put my story in either their **_**favorite**_** or their **_**alert **_**list!!**

Note: Starting from this chapter the story picks up pace!

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

_Her thoughts on her future were interrupted as she heard the giant front door being slammed. She reached for her fan and ran towards the grand hall. On her way there she was joined by Kohaku and Sango who had also heard and held their weapons close. _

_Sango turned towards her little brother and told him to go to Rin's room and not leave until he was ordered otherwise. The obedient youngster simply nodded and made his way to his classmate._

_Once the two women got to the front door, they just stood there for a few seconds not being able to move or talk. Nothing could have ever prepared them for what was standing in front of them._

In fact the demon lord who had been occupying the wind sorceress lay in front of them. His clothing was torn in several places which revealed how much his body was battered and bloodied. It appeared as if he had stammered all the way to the mansion but collapsed as soon as he passed the front door.

A large puddle of blood was forming fast under his now limp body. After wasting some time looking at him, Kagura snapped out of her daze and rushed to his side. She first checked if he was still breathing not caring that the borrowed dress she was wearing was now covered in blood. Relieved to feel a faint heartbeat she looked at Sango in a desperate plea for help in her eyes. The demon slayer went to them and motioned for Kagura to help her take her employer to the master bedroom.

It took all of their strength to drag him upstairs to his bedroom. As the two women lay Sesshomarou on his soft covers Jaken came in screaming and crying. With a slap on the cheek Sango brought him back to reality and told him to call a doctor. The toad youkai went to call doctor Suikotsu the same doctor who had healed Kagura so efficiently merely a few days before.

Sango than told Kagura to stay with Sesshomarou (which she would have done anyway) and went to check on Rin and Kohaku before heading outside to try and shed some light on what happened to the demon lord.

Kagura put her cold hand on Sesshomarou's forehead and could feel his fever. She then went to the bathroom and came back with cold water and a wash cloth. She kept cooling him down, finding that occupying her hands was he only way to be able to prevent her thoughts, fears and worries from raging in her head.

She was so absorbed in her task that she did not hear the doctor come in. He put his large hand on hers and took away the wet cloth she was holding.

"You did good. I see you have recovered quite well from your own injuries" the unknown man said with a warm smile to her.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" she asked her eyes ready to water.

"Sorry I failed to introduce myself. I am Doctor Suikotsu Schichinintai lord Sesshomarou's (and consequently Rin's) personal physician and I also had the honor to treat your wounds, after milord found you. Don't worry Miss…" he answered.

"Kagura Tadakaze but call me Kagura" she answered at the implied question.

"Only if you call me Suikotsu" he answered with a sweet smile. Miss Kagura, I will examine his wounds" and looking at her blood covered garments he added "maybe you should go change in the meantime. I shall give you a report when I'm done. Oh! And before I forget". The doctor quickly added as he took out a small green bottle from his pocket and handed it to Kagura. "Here this jar contains an ointment that should be able to accelerate the healing of the many scars and bruises you have I don't know about the spider shaped one but it might be worth a shot".

The wind sorceress nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' before heading for the door but not before she turned and once again laid a scared glance at Sesshomarou's still unconscious form.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once she came back Kagura found Suikotsu outside the bedroom leaning on the wall. He looked towards her and flashed her bright smile accompanied with a thumb up. These two gestures pushed Kagura to sigh heavily in relief, but just to be sure she asked him in a small voice "is he really going to be alright?"

"Yes do not worry, it looked worse than it really is. Due to the healing abilities he inherited from his father, the cuts will be healed in a few hours." He then had a slight frown on his handsome features as he added "I am more worried about the poisonous sting he received. It was near the heart…'.

Kagura felt once again a lump form in her throat and tears well up at the corner of her ruby red eyes. Seeing she was on the verge of tears Suikotsu quickly continued "but not to worry his body should be able to produce an antidote before sunrise as well. All he needs is some good rest and someone to keep an eye on his fever".

"I'll do it" a voice came from the shadows of the hallway, it belonged to none other than Sesshomarou's faithful servant Jaken.

"No I will, it's the least I can do to repay him" Kagura said wiping her eyes.

'**Why don't you admit that you're scared that something might happen to him and that you just want to stay nearby' **the demoness's inner demon said.

'_Now really isn't the time, I don't have the energy to battle with you, so please just shut up!'_

"No offense Jaken but I think we should leave it to her. You do remember that he almost slashed your left arm off last time he woke up, because you were touching him... But for some reason I don't think he would mind if it were Miss Kagura." The doctor then silenced a laugh as Jaken screamed in horror and Kagura became as red as her eyes.

Suikotsu continued "you know Jaken I hate to remind you but shouldn't you be looking after Rin?"

After the toad demon left still fuming and muttering, Kagura sent a grateful glance to Suikotsu. He made a dismissive hand gesture and simply said "just take good care of him, I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to check on him. If anything comes up, just call me. And don't hesitate okay?" he said before leaving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura stood in front of the door, not knowing what awaited her in the master bedroom. She gathered her courage and opened the door slowly, to her relief Sesshomarou was now laying under the white soft covers of his bed. There were no more traces of blood and he was wearing a white silk pajamas, it also appeared that the doctor had washed and combed the dried blood out of his hair (which she was really grateful for).

She got closer and decided to sit on the empty side of the king size bed. She then took the now drying wet clothe away from his forehead and proceeded to wipe away the small beads of sweat that covered his face.

Satisfied with her work, she then approached a white chair from a corner in the room to the bedside. As she sat and waited for him to wake up, she started talking to herself aloud without really noticing:

"What have you gotten yourself into now? I hope Naraku had nothing to do with this? Otherwise I won't be able to forgive myself, I know you have your own reasons for going after him but still, I can't help but feel responsible." She than leaned over him and pushed his bangs out of his eyes, letting her fingers trail on his feverish forehead longer than necessary.

She then added "You can't die you know?! Rin needs you, and as much as I hate him Jaken seems to be devoted to you and I…I don't know I myself seem to…".

Kagura was cut off when she heard Sesshomarou mutter something intelligible _'is he becoming delirious due to the poison or something? Or maybe he's trying to tell me something'_ she wondered.

She then leaned closer to him, trying to understand what Sesshomarou was muttering. She was close enough to feel his warm breath on her cheek and all a sudden his muttering turned to cries and he kept repeating "Shiori! I'm so sorry Shiori please forgive me!"

For some reason Kagura's heart sank she could not tell why but a tear crept down her fair cheek. She got away from the sleeping from of Sesshomarou and ran to the crimson bedroom. She put as much clothes as possible into the bag Miroku had brought for her earlier. She looked in the closet and saw all the women's clothes she had been wearing since she came to the mansion and wondered:

'_I bet those are her clothes hein! This SHIORI! Am I some sort of replacement or what? Did she leave him and now he's trying to use me! Now I remember the first time I tried to get away that cold bastard asked me to give back the dress I was wearing, it all makes sense now!_

_Oh my God is this why he kissed me? How stupid could I have been. What's wrong with me I always get mixed up with the most horrible kind of guys! Naraku then him!! I should have guessed something was amiss with him , there's no way a rich handsome demon lord can stay a bachelor for so long!_

_Damn! I really need to stop believing in the knight in shinning armor myth'_. She wiped the tears that were forming at a fast rate in her eyes and using a technique her father taught her to calm herself and gather her courage, she repeated to herself several times "_I am a strong and proud wind demoness, I can fight on my own! I am a strong proud wind demoness, I can fight on my own!"_ over and over again.

Kagura then started throwing things around the room in anger, when her anger subsided she took her fan and picked up the bag filled with clothes. As she was ready to go out, she saw the teddy bear Rin gave her earlier and the thought of never seeing the sweet little girl again broke her heart, but still she went out the door and left the stuffed toy behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time when she came down the portrait on the walls, she did not spare one single glance at Inutaishio, Sesshomarou and Inuyasha's family portrait. She ran down the marble staircase, careful not to attract the attention of any of the house's inhabitants. When she opened the door she was greeted by a cold gush of wind in her face, she shivered but still ran out. As she watched the dark night sky she saw that the moon was merely a crescent '_just like on his forehead' _she thought, she shook her head and went on.

As she went out the front gate she used one of the feathers she had collected in the garden to fly away (as Sesshomarou did not give her back the ones he took away the first night they met). She looked back only once and let the hot tears flow down her cheeks as she looked at the now shrikening form of the mansion surrounded by the high wall she had jumped over…. . And once again she was faced with the same old questions: "what should I do now? Where should I go?"

(A/N: Poor Kagura and she started to have true feelings for Sesshy. What's going to happen next! Who is this Shiori?! Don't miss the next chapter which will mark the return of a character enemy or friend who knows…The chapter will be named **Attack!**)

I have not yet reached a decision on which story I will write next, so your suggestions are still more than welcome. Until next update, bye!


	12. Attack

Chapter 12: Attack

_**Chapter 12: Attack!**_

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

Thank you for reviewing: **Somethingkute**

_As she went out the front gate she used one of the feathers she had collected in the garden to fly away. She looked back only once and let the hot tears flow down her cheeks as she looked at the now shrikening form of the mansion surrounded by the high wall she had jumped over…. . And once again she was faced with the same old questions: "what should I do now? Where should I go?_

After flying on her oversized feather for a long time, Kagura got tired and decided to land so as to rest for a bit. Besides it started to snow a little and flying at night with bad weather was not her specialty.

Once she landed she realized she was in an empty dimly lighted street. The wind sorceress sat on the porch of a store trying to get as warm as possible. She cursed herself for not wearing something warmer before leaving.

She was getting really sleepy when she felt an ominous presence behind her. She did not have time to turn around or take out her fan that she received a hard punch on the side of her face. She was projected in the air and her back made contact with the opposite wall The force of the impact knocked the air out of her lungs. She slid down the dirty brick wall and landed on the floor.

Once she looked up to see who her attacker was, shock could be read on her face, as none other than the Ogre Goshinki was standing grinning a few feet away from her. His lone long horn was shimmering in the light moonlight and his purple fur was lightly covered in snow, suggesting that he had been following her for some time.

The mind reading oni than opened his mouth to reveal a big set of deadly teeth and said "did you miss me?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou eyes opened all of a sudden. He did not feel in a fog anymore, his mind was clear, it was as if someone had removed the veil of cloudiness clogging him.

His first thought when he woke up was '_Kagura'_, for some reason it was as if amidst all his earlier confusion, she was the only thing he could easily distinguish. He remembered hearing her soft voice laced with sorrow and worry, her gentle and cold touch on his feverish forehead; moreover his room had the unfamiliar and very unusual salty smell of tears. As the demon lord tried to get up he felt someone touch his arm and to his disappointment it was none other than Jaken. He did not spare the annoying toad demon a glance and he thought keeping his usual emotionless face '_where is she?'_

"Milord please stay in bed, you have been greatly injured" the imp croaked on a pleading tone.

Sesshomarou had to summon all of his self control in order not to kill the toad on the spot for calling him weak. But something else gained his attention: he could not feel the presence of Kagura in the mansion. He grew worried and simply asked this time aloud "where is she?"

Misunderstanding him Jaken simply said "Rin is in her bed, do not worry she does not know of your injuries and…"

Jaken did not have time to answer as he was seized by the collar of his butler suit by his master strong grip. The toad youkai was now standing a few feet over the ground as he was leveled to the now half lying, half sitting lord's cold gaze.

"Where is Kagura, Jaken? Where is the wind sorceress?"

"I don't know milord, one minute she was by your bedside, and the next she just vanished." Jaken answered stuttering and being half choked.

'_So at least I did not imagine her presence, she was here looking after me? But why? And more importantly where is she?'_ Sesshomarou's reflection was interrupted by Jaken.

"Milord…would you please… release me… now? I can't..breathe" the toad managed to get out.

Looking down at him Sesshomarou simply tossed him aside. As Jaken got to his feet still coughing, his lord got up and started changing.

A highly surprised Jaken looked at him before asking "Milord where are you going?"

Not even looking at him the dog demon said "Are you questioning this _Sesshomarou_?" he turned around and satisfied with the expression of sheer terror planted on Jaken's face he continued "I will go look for her and in the meantime stay here and tend to Rin as usual".

"But milord the female demon slayer already is searching for her, and her small brother is keeping an eye on Rin. Besides you have yet to make a full recovery…"

Not even listening to him the demon lord had already made his way outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once he crossed the main gate to his estate he tried to follow the wind sorceress's scent but due to the fact that she uses feathers and that it was snowing he did not know in which direction she had left. After some pondering he felt as if the wind was pushing him in a direction towards the north east. With no hesitation he changed into a light orb and flew in that direction.

He than started thinking '_Am I becoming_ _similar to father? My injuries might not be lethal but I am still running after a woman. He would still be alive if he had not run after his Izayoi, he would have survived the house fire if it were not for her. Because of her he had a pitiful death to the hands of Velvet Spider. Since when am I similar to him?'_

'**Don't you think this woman is worth it? After all she hasn't left your thoughts since you took her in. Also she was able to jump over the supposedly impenetrable wall this has to mean something'** Sesshomarou's inner demon said.

For once the demon lord was agreeing with his inner beast but his thoughts were cut short as he smelled something he dreaded: Kagura's blood.

'_You better not have gotten yourself killed wind witch! I just hope Naraku didn't get to you first…'_ As he grew nearer he could also smell the disgusting scent of an ogre, and putting two and two together he increased his speed '_He better not have_ _touched_ my _wind witch_! _Kagura please hold on I'm coming'._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite all of her skills, courage and determination Kagura was no match for the mind reading ogre. He could predict every move she would make therefore escaping all of her wind blades. On the other hand apart from the first punch he had not been able to land another one on her.

Kagura's face was bloodied and bruised but she would never give up. She once more tried to tear apart Goshinki with her _Dance of the dragon _but he escaped once again. As Goshinki was ready to retaliate, in order to buy more time and think of a strategy she asked him "how did you find me? And why did Naraku not try something earlier?"

"I guess telling you won't matter, you will die soon enough. The reason why we didn't do anything earlier is that we couldn't find you. It was as if you had disappeared from the surface of the earth, even Kanna's mirror did not work. But a few hours ago I found you. Your emotions were raging so hard that it made picking up your trail so much easier, it was as if your mind was calling to me."

After an evil laugh interrupted by a short pause Goshinki said "looks like we've got company, it could be getting interesting".

A fraction of a second later, a bright orb landed right between Kagura and the ogre. She was astonished to see it revealed none other than Sesshomarou. He turned his head slightly towards her and mentally assessed her wounds. _'it appears that before really harming her, he decided to play with her' _in fact none of her injuries were really serious nor lethal.

The demon lord than simply said "once this Sesshomarou has disposed of this lowly ogre we have much to talk about". He looked calm and void of any emotions as usual but seeing Kagura's bleeding lip and her lying on the floor made his inner demon go crazy, his eyes started changing color from amber to bleeding red.

"Ogre you have sealed your faith when you decided to attack someone under my protection, I will end your miserable life" was the only warning Sesshomarou gave before cracking the knuckles of his hands and showing the now elongated claws of his right hand where a green poison started dripping melting the snow covered ground.

**To be continued…**

(A/N: I know short chapter, but next chapter there will be some action!! Get ready for some ass whooping! Not too familiar with action scenes, so hope I won't disappoint anyone! The chapter will be named **Showdown!**)


	13. Showdown!

Chapter 13: Showdown

_**Chapter 13: Showdown**_

_(A/N: Extra super chapter I couldn't stop writing and I felt bad because the previous one was so short…)_

_Thank you for reviewing: _

**Sychotic**

**Somethingkute**

Disclaimer: If I were Rumiko Takahashi, I bet I'd have more reviews…

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_Ogre you have sealed your faith when you decided to attack someone under my protection, this Sesshomarou will end your miserable life" was the only warning Sesshomarou gave before cracking the knuckles of his hands and showing the now elongated claws of his right hand where a green poison started dripping melting the snow covered ground._

Kagura's gaze was locked on Sesshomarou's back who was standing between her and her attacker and she finally screamed "what are you doing, you're injured you can't fight" all the long thinking _'under his protection? He came for me, to save me but why? I really don't get him'_.

"How touching, you know dog, she has been thinking about you so much she could barely fight. You see she kind of felt guilty for living you there, not knowing if you were better. And to answer the question you must be asking yourself, yes, I am Goshinki a mind reading ogre sent after her by Naraku.

"I see" Sesshomarou muttered then added "Ogre I don't think you've met my poison claws before" as soon as he finished, he jumped with demonic speed towards the still smirking ogre.

Without hardly making any effort Goshinki evaded the attack. He then turned around giving the demon lord a smug look as he said "I knew you would attack from this side, just now you think you can get me by the right flank. Kukuku it's useless I can read your mind, and your movements of claws are too slow."

"Is that so? You bastard, this Sesshomarou will wipe that smile off your disgusting face. Now try to evade this" Sesshomarou said before a long poisonous lightened whip formed at his index finger. He tried to slash down Goshinki's arm but he once again evaded, but not before the whip made contact with his skin.

"I told you you're too slow." The purple furred demon laughed all the while thinking _'as long as I can read his mind, I have nothing to fear'_.

"Really? Well then ogre, tell me why your skin is sizzling? You may be able to read my mind but you are too slow for this Sesshomarou and it appears you are not immune to my poison, how pathetic."

Goshinki looked angrily at his arm where around the burnt flesh blood was coming out. He then yelled angrily "I guess it's my turn to show you what I can do" gritting his gigantic fangs.

The ogre then jumped on the inuyoukai but was only able to scratch with his claws the sleeve of his white shirt.

While looking at the tear on his piece of clothing Sesshomarou tried to assess the situation at hand: he was still in between Goshinki and Kagura, shielding her from his attacks and the damn ogre could predict his every moves or could he?

The demon lord than thought back at what his father taught him about fighting a long time ago…

**Flashback**

The sun had barely risen, and it promised a hot summer day once again. Father and son were at their personal training hall in the family's summer estate built in the ancient Japanese style.

Strands of silver white hair were whirling around the both of them with each of their moves. Sesshomarou was panting heavily and was sweating a lot too. His father on the other side the great taiyoukai of the west Inutaishou Inuyoukai looked as if he had just been enjoying a stroll in his wife's beautiful gardens. Looking down at his struggling son who had once more taken an attack stance he said:

"Sesshomarou, when will you understand? Your moves are too predictable: you always attack from the left side than the right. Don't you get it, instead of attacking blindly, use your head. When will you realize that sometimes defense is the best way to attack."

Seeing that his son did not move a muscle to change in the defense stance he had just taught him he added "especially when your opponent has a visible advantage on you. You always use raw power and try to overthrow your opponent, but you must also use your head. Meditate and think before throwing each punch, try to predict what your opponent is planning! Do not misunderstand me, you do have to attack with all you've got."

Sighing heavily while looking at his immobile son who did not even flinch or blink, Inutaishou added "I do not understand why you insist on attacking so recklessly. When will you see that attacking does not mean you are more powerful than your opponent, it merely means that you need to use your head more. Maybe someday when you will find someone to protect you will change…"

"I thought we were here to train." The younger demon cut. "Besides, you still think of me as weak, father this Sesshomarou shall prove you wrong" was all the younger demon said before jumping to attack his father's left side.

**End of flashback**

Of course Sesshomarou had never managed to beat his father in a one on one fight, but he knew he could easily dispose of the pathetic excuse of a hitman sent after Kagura.

Sesshomarou noticed that Goshinki took advantage of his reminiscing session to try and attack Kagura. The thought that the ogre could harm her more than the now purple bruise he had caused on her cheek made his inner demon rage inside of him. The demon lord's eyes took once more the color of fresh blood. Remembering his father's wise words he tried to control his mind and close it to outer influences.

Before Goshinki could reach the wind sorceress he felt the demonic aura of his opponent swell. He turned around to see the demon lord looking at him with murderous intentions in his eyes. The lighting whip was gone, but his sharp claws were ready to slash and melt anything that would dare get in contact with them.

The purple furred youkai smirked as he faced his opponent once more but as he tried to enter the demon lord's mind he was rejected by a superior demonic force. Not understanding what was happening, an expression of pure shock and deep fear was painted on his face.

"What's wrong ogre? You look surprised, but didn't this Sesshomarou say I would wipe that stupid smile off your face?" the demon lord stated more than asked a cruel small smile plastered on his lips at the anticipation of making the ogre pay for what he had done to him and Kagura. Thinking about the wind sorceress he looked at her and noticed she was now standing, her fan tightly clutched in her hand right hand and her ruby red eyes locked on him.

Goshinki was thinking '_I see, looks like it will be the end of me, but I will not be going alone. Maybe if I take this wind bitch with me Naraku will be pleased enough to revive me!'_ All of a sudden he jumped towards Kagura screaming "we'll be going together to the other world".

She was so startled that she did not even move one muscle, as the ogre's claws made contact with flesh, the sound of tearing flesh could be heard and the smell of blood came running up their nostrils. Suddenly Goshinki felt a great pain in is chest. As he looked down he saw that he had wounded not Kagura as he intended, but Sesshomarou in the chest, and the demon lord had returned the favor, by running his arm through the ogre's stomach. The only difference was that the wound Sesshomarou had given the ogre was fatal whereas Goshinki had only left a deep scratch on the demon lord's chest, which would heal before the next day.

Sesshomarou turned around and faced Kagura whose eyes were greatly opened in shock. He simply murmured "it's all over" before turning back again to face the pile of blood splattered purple fur. To Kagura's surprise he summoned his lighting whip once again and in one swift motion severed the ogre's head away from its body and not stopping there he cut off one of the ogre's fangs. At the sight of Sesshomarou holding in his hand the giant bloody fang, and looking at it as if he was studying it intently, Kagura felt sick and lightheaded and due to the emotion of the entire night she just fainted.

The taiyoukai looked more annoyed than troubled as he looked down at her limp body. He took out his cell phone and used the speed dial: "Jaken there is something I want you to retrieve"

_"Milord I was so worried are you alright I…"_ he did not have time to end as his master cut him "I do not care, once you retrieve it bring it to Totosai…. and hurry".

He then hung up not wanting to hear more complaining from his faithful retainer.

Sesshomarou once again scooped Kagura in is arms wrapping her tightly in the fur of his mokomoko to protect her from the cold night. He also grabbed her bag from the snow covered ground while thinking '_you won't be needing that anymore'_ with a small smile he turned into a light orb and set back home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Many miles away Naraku was sitting in his dark study, his blood red eyes glowing. The only source of light was the round mirror in his younger sibling's hand. The evil half demon had no idea that the scene he had watched was not really what took place.

In fact, Kanna using her demonic energy had changed the images relayed by her mirror. Instead of showing Sesshomarou rescuing Kagura and killing Goshinki, it showed that after putting on a good fight the wind demoness had fatally injured the ogre. But he on the other side had also inflicted great wounds on her. Pleased by the sight of his former lover bleeding to death while trying to run away Naraku signaled with a hand gesture to Kanna that she could stop the transmission.

"Kukuku Kagura you only got what you deserved" I am pleased with your work Kanna, you can go to bed now. The younger demoness bowed to her elder brother and he missed the faint smile on her usually expressionless face.

As soon as she exited the room, her twin brother Hakudoushi entered. He was addressed by Naraku "I'm very sorry little brother but seems like your little assistant met his end".

The albino demon gave a disgusting expression before saying "I could care less about this fur ball. The only reason I worked with him was because you instructed me to. Shall we revive him?"

"Oh and I thought you didn't care" mocked his older sibling.

"Of course I don't" Hakudoushi screamed in response, his outburst earned him a hard slap from Naraku which caused the younger demon's lip to bleed.

"How many times will I have to tell you to respect me? Why can't you be more like my dear Kanna, she would never raise her voice at me. Besides if this stupid ogre was weak enough to be killed by a mere wind bitch he deserves to stay dead."

"Shall we go search for her" the albino youkai said with clenched teeth.

"No need little brother, let her die alone in the cold. Now go to bed, I have a mission for you again tomorrow" the older of the two said with a dismissive hand gesture.

As Hakudoushi left the room, he saw his twin sister standing next to the door. With her emotion free mask still in place, Kanna walked up to her brother and touched his bruised cheek.

Hakudoushi flinched in pain and stepped back. He then venomously said to his twin "I don't need the pity of Naraku's pet! Leave me alone!" He then ran away.

Kanna blinked back a tear, as she looked at her younger twin brother. She increased the strength of her grip on her mirror as she thought to herself _'I promise I will do everything to get us free from this monster. In the meantime please hold on Hakudoushi'_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he entered his mansion Sesshomarou instinctively went straight to his bedroom, as he set Kagura on the crisp white sheet where he was resting earlier he thought '_this doesn't mean anything, after all the master bedroom is the most comfortable one in the whole house. She will be able to rest better here'._

The demon lord then went in his bathroom and cleaned the wound inflicted by Goshinki. As he reentered he noticed the wind sorceress whispering his name in her sleep and he smiled slightly while thinking '_why am I this glad that she's thinking about me? For all I know it could be a nightmare. No, I don't smell fear on her.'_

His train of thought was interrupted when he realized that Kagura's breathing was getting faster meaning that she was waking up. He was very worried as he had no idea how she would react.

Kagura opened her crimson eyes and not recognizing her surroundings she got up and after her eyes got used to the darkness she saw she was in Sesshomarou's room. She slightly came down but still did not understand how she got there.

That is when she saw Sesshomarou coming out of the bathroom, closing the buttons of his clean new white shirt she screamed "What the fuck, you crazy bastard!" She got out of bed and continued while pointing an accusating finger on his chest "what do you want from me? Why did you come after me?"

He sighed and looked down at her beautiful fiery red orbs and answered "should this Sesshomarou apologize for saving your life wind witch, besides why did you leave so suddenly?"

Kagura could not understand what was happening _'okay, come down, this bastard is right, he did save my life but he has questions to answer.'_ She flashed him a smile and said in a voiced laced with sarcasm with a bow "thank oh great lord Sesshomarou, for saving me… even if I could have done it myself. It's not like I asked you to help me. And I am not free to go as I please?"

At the apparent sarcasm the demon lord scoffed audibly before saying "yes if you wish to be killed. Next time I won't come to save you".

Kagura than dropped her fake smile and asked "why? And this time, answer truthfully, no escaping, no half assed answers and no more mysteries. I mean come on, you know everything about me, thanks to your creepy informants or whatever while I know nothing about you."

Sesshomarou sighed once again and said "what if I told you remind me of someone?"

Kagura looked straight in his eyes trying to figure out the slightest once of lying or malice, but found nothing in his expressionless gaze. Irritated she once ore screamed "yeah right?! Seriously what do you want from me?"

A very exasperated Sesshomarou answered "I could ask you the same. What exactly are you asking for? What is it you wish to know?"

Kagura gulped and said deciding to cut the chase "Who is Shiori?"

Sesshomarou's fair skin got even paler (if it was even possible) and he dropped his emotionless mask for the first time since Kagura met him, his voice was shaking and no more than a mere whisper when he asked "where did you hear this name?"

(A/N: The hardest chapter I ever had to write, but somehow I made it!! Next chapter the identity of Shiori will be revealed and there will be a treat!! So don't miss it, the chapter's name is **Revelations and so much more…**)


	14. Revelations and so much more

Chapter 14: Revelations and so much more…

_**Chapter 14: Revelations and so much more…**_

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

(A/N: Warning Sesshy will be very OCC in this chapter!! It's an extra super long chapie and there's a nice little treat at the end…)

Thank you for reviewing:

**Somethingkute**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

_Sesshomarou sighed once again and said "what exactly are you asking for? What is it you wish to know?"_

_Kagura gulped and said "Who is Shiori?"_

_Sesshomarou's fair skin got even paler (if it was even possible) and he dropped his emotionless mask for the first time since Kagura met him, his voice was shaking and no more than a mere whisper, if it was not for her demon hearing, Kagura would have missed his question "where did you hear this name?"_

The wind sorceress was really shocked at seeing the expression on her host's face, as much as she was driven by curiosity on the identity of the mysterious Shiori she also felt bad for being the cause of such grief and sorrow.

Ignoring the feelings racing through her head, or Sesshomarou's previous question, she asked "Was she a former lover? Did she dump you? And all the clothes I've been prancing around in, were they hers? Does she have anything to do with the fact that you saved me? STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT AND ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS!!"

Once again Sesshomarou asked but this time with anger and more insistently "How did you learn about this name?"

"Stop answering my questions with another question." Kagura than sighed loudly and seeing the distress in Sesshomarou's eyes decided to give in.

"Fine I'll tell you" she said before getting closer to him. "When you were unconscious and delirious due to the poison you said her name several times." Feeling as if she was burned by the gold orbs staring intensely at her, Kagura averted Sessomarou's gaze and continued.. You also said _'I'm sorry Shiori please forgive me'_. Satisfied? Now tell me who the hell is she? I want to know! I need to know! Please just tell me, don't you trust me?" a lone tear rolled down her right reddened cheek.

"You are mistaken Kagura" she gasped as he said her name, since they had met he only addressed her by her first name once, and at the time it was only to rub in her face the fact that he knew her true identity. "He then continued "she…Shiori is…was not my lover" he gulped and nervously ran his right hand through his long silver hair.

"And what, you wanted her to be?" Kagura asked, not sure what Sesshomarou was trying to explain her.

The demon lord sighed and while momentarily regaining his usual composure said "do not interrupt this Sesshomarou and wind witch do not make anymore assumption about my person".

"Fine, I'm sorry. Please go on" Kagura apologized.

Sesshomarou took a deep breath and said in a whisper "Shiori is my twin sister.

The wind sorceress thought to herself _'I didn't know the Inuyoukai family had a daughter too. How come I've never heard about her? Where is she?'_

'_Why am I telling her this? It is as if she could read into my mind and force me to spit out the truth. Did this wind witch cast a spell on me or something?!'_ Sesshomarou thought.

Seeing Kagura was really thoughtful he continued "what I mean is that she was my sister. She was… kidnapped and then killed by one of father's enemies. The former Lord of the South a dragon demon named Ryoukotsuei." The demon lord looked into a pair of highly shocked and moist ruby eyes.

Seeing that Kagura was ready to interrupt him once again he quickly continued his gaze still locked with her "my sister and I were coming back from school one day when we were attacked by Ryoukotsuei's men. It turned out that our bodyguards were on his payroll." The demon lord let out a humorless dry chuckle before adding "It was all my fault, I…I was not strong enough to protect her. If only I had been stronger!"

Sesshomarou looked away then turned his back to the wind sorceress and punched his right fist in the wall of his bedroom leaving a large and deep dent. 'If only they had taken me instead of her that day, she would…she should…it should have been me!" He then curled his left fist in a tight ball, not caring that his claws were mercilessly digging in his palm causing some blood to trickle on the white carpet.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea" Kagura then got closer and took his injured hand in hers. She looked up to his eyes and was shocked beyond words to see the expression in his usual cold eyes. It was as if he was expressing all his regrets, pain and sorrow. She could have never imagined in a million years ever seeing him so emotive. The fact that he allowed himself to show his pain and weakness to her melted her heart and she jumped into his arms.

At first the demon lord was not sure about how to react to her embrace he just stayed limp in her arms. After a few second, Sesshomarou raised his arms and encircled her. Kagura was able to make him feel emotions that he had never experienced before (not even with Rin), it was as if those dazzling red eyes could see into the bottom of his soul.

The feel of her warm body was so comforting, by simply taking him in her arms, it was as if she was saying '_don't worry it will be alright'_ or _'stop blaming yourself'_, the same things his father had tried to explain to him all those years ago.

Sesshomarou while still holding Kagura tightly and breathing in her heavenly scent (despite the undertone of Naraku's scent due to her carrying his child) thought _'I'm thinking about father again. He so many times tried to make me understand it wasn't my fault. But how could he ever understand how I felt?_

_He wasn't there, useless lying on the floor, watching her being taken away, hearing her screams smelling the salt from her tears. He wasn't the one having nightmares, asking himself a thousand times over and over again what he could have done differently. No, I was._

_And after all father did get HIS revenge as, he had made sure to avenge Shiori himself by slowly and painfully killing that cursed dragon with his own two hands, but what about me? And mother? She never got over it, in the end I lost both her and Shiori…'_

Kagura slowly and reluctantly parted from Sesshomarou's embrace. She then took his injured hand in hers and furrowed her brows after noticing the crescent shaped injuries. The demon lord quickly freed his hand and turned his back to her before saying "those injuries are nothing, they will heal in no time".

Kagura nervously licked her lips before saying "I'm glad you trusted me enough to answer my questions truthfully".

"And what makes you believe this Sesshomarou is telling the truth?" he asked casting her a look over his shoulder.

"You may be a cold bastard but the look in your eyes was the real deal. You know what they say the eyes are the mirror to the soul." As she heard Sesshomarou sigh she quickly added "don't worry, my lips are sealed I will not say a word to anyone". She then crossed her fingers on her heart and swore. The fact of touching her chest reminded the wind sorceress that the demon facing her had taken a serious blow to the chest in order to protect her.

She then closed the distance between them quickly and forced the demon to face her as she started to unbutton his shirt; he shot her a questioning glance and covered her hand with his. He simply said "what are you doing". Kagura pushed his clawed hand away and sighed before saying "are you stupid or what, you were injured, let me see".

He sent her a cold gaze for the 'stupid comment' but none the less let his hand fall limp against his sides. The wind sorceress grinned as if she had won a formidable battle. She opened partly his white shirt, and cut open with her claw the makeshift bandage he had quickly put together in the bathroom while she was passed out.

Once she uncovered his chest entirely, she was shocked to see that the injuries he had received from both Goshinki and his previous mystery attacker were no more than a few scratches now. She told herself while roaming her soft hand over Sesshomarou's chest to make sure he did not have any other cuts '_damn those taiyoukai sure heal fast, lucky bastards!'_

Sesshomarou was falling victim to the wind witch's small delicate soft and warm hands going over his entire chest. He was not sure if she was really looking for injuries or satisfying her curiosity. To his horror and embarrassment he was really starting to get aroused. And by the smell of it he was not the only one.

In fact Kagura was starting to feel really hot, she tried to summon all her will power and stop her hands from caressing Sesshomarou's chest, but it was as if her hands were acting on their own. Her inner demon had took over and _once unleashed she could not stop it_!

She was expecting the taiyoukai to slap her hands away or to at least move away from her touch but he just stood there, looking down at her. She raised her head, looking from his striped tone chest to his eyes and saw they were shimmering like a pool of liquid gold with some red spots, she knew then and there that if she did not turn around and run away she would lose herself in these eyes.

Of course she did not move on the contrary, one of her hands caressed his broad back while the other one got tangled up in his long silver white hair. Not being able to just stay there without moving Sesshomarou leaned and kissed Kagura on the lips very lightly, afraid of how she would react to his boldness. Not satisfied with the small peck Sesshomarou tried to deepen the kiss, and Kagura answered his silent plea eagerly.

**LEMON ALERT !!**

Sesshomarou nipped her bottom lip lightly which caused Kagura to gasp, he took advantage of her reaction and slipped his rough tongue in her mouth. As their tongues entwined and they shared a deep and passionate kiss their bodies got closer. Through the light wool fabric of her pullover Kagura could feel the hot chest of Sesshomarou pressing against her breasts and in turn her nipples hardened.

She moaned in his mouth as he started to run his hands on her sides. As they finally had to pull out for much needed air Kagura opened her eyes and was surprised to see that Sesshomarou's eyes had turned completely red and the markings on his face had widen and looked brighter. She gasped as soon as the demon lord started to lick the bruise on the side of her face, which was the result of the punch Goshinki gave her earlier. This not only caused the pain to disappear but it also felt highly erotic and she could feel the warm glow in her nether region swell even more.

Sensing the effect he was having on her Sesshomarou chuckled lightly and let her hair free from her high ponytail. He caressed the long black tresses, then proceeded to undress her. First he took off her pullover and her bra and pushed her ever so lightly towards the bed. Sesshomarou growled loudly as he saw the horrid spider scar on her back. Of course Dr Suikotsu had mentioned it earlier, but it was not the same as to see it with his own two eyes.

Feeling his gaze on her back Kagura simply said one word "Naraku". The demon lord's only answer was "I will make him pay for it". Kagura nodded and lay back on the soft white bedding on her back.

As she lay on the soft cover Kagura looked up to Sesshomarou who was standing in between her legs, she then felt him taking off her pants in one fast motion. As she laid with only her panties on Kagura felt a little self conscious as her body was covered in half healed scars and bruises (the spider shaped on being the most horrid) courtesy of Naraku and his minions. She had yet to try the doctor's miracle ointment, and at that precise moment she wished she had.

The wind sorceress therefore tried to cover herself with the white sheets, but seeing her move Sesshomarou leaned and purred more than whispered in her ear "you don't need to hide from me, you are beautiful". He then sucked lightly on her pointy ear, which caused her to shiver. She blushed slightly but let go of the sheet. Sensing her shivers the demon lord thought that she might be cold so he wrapped her shoulders and neck in the soft fur of his mokomoko. Satisfied Sesshomarou went back to what he was doing before her interruption.

He kneeled on the floor just between her knees and in one swift motion took her panties off. He then caressed her thighs and slowly parted them. Before touching her where she was aching he gently ran his fingers on the inside of the entire length of her left thigh while kissing the right one. Kagura's moan grew louder and she tried to lower herself as to direct the demon lord where she was aching for him to touch her.

He smiled but not wanting to torture her any longer (and longing for his own release) and directed his kisses to the core of her womanhood. As he toyed with her precious hidden jewel her moans turned to flat out cries. And for once Sesshomarou was grateful that Rin's room was at the opposite side of the floor.

He then proceeded to test her entrance for moisture and plunged a clawed finger into her. This action caused the wind sorceress to arch her back and scream even louder. With one last assault of his tongue associated with a deep thrust of his finger Sesshomarou brought her over the edge which caused her to tremble and scream his name.

He rose licking his lips and as she looked up at him through blazing red orbs she realized he was still dressed. Kagura kneeled on the bed and undressed him as fast as her demoness speed permitted it. When she realized it was not fast enough to her liking she simply clawed her way through his clothing. Seeing the shredded pieces of cloth lying now useless on the floor, the taiyoukai asked teasingly "aren't we eager?"

She glared at him but said nothing. Once he was fully undressed Sesshomarou wrapped her once again in the soft fur of his mokomoko and pushed her gently back on the bed and laid on her balancing his weight on his arms careful not to harm or crush her in any ways.

As he was mercilessly teasing her nipples by sucking them and releasing them just as quickly, Kagura became annoyed and ran her hands all over his back. But once she reached his muscular butt she pinched him hardly which caused him to jolt and her to giggle hysterically. He glared at her from between her mounds and in order to take revenge took a rosy tip in his mouth and nibbled it, which cause her in turn to moan loudly.

Before she could find a way to retort he raised her right leg and gently eased himself inside of her. Kagura took a sharp intake of air and closed her eyes marveling in the feel of Sesshomarou inside of her. He was filling her in a way she did not know was possible. Before Naraku she had only laid with one man, her college boyfriend (but the 3 minutes and 30 seconds experience did not leave a permanent mark in her memory). Naraku was also a good lover (Miroku often joked that it was one of the reasons she staid with him along with the money), but even him paled in comparison to Sesshomarou.

Sesshomarou stilled his movement and looked down at Kagura, she nodded and he started moving. His thrusts were painfully slow yet fulfilling and he left burning kisses on every bruise in his mouth range Naraku or his minions had ever inflicted on her. And every time his hand would touch her, her skin felt as if it had just been burned.

The demon lord slowly but surely increased his pace and after a long time of moaning in his sensitive pointy ears, Kagura felt like she was going to explode and could not take it anymore and came like she had never before screaming his name. Not long after that it was Sesshomarou's turn to reach his release with a loud growl.

**FINALLY END OF THE LEMON!!**

Then something out of the ordinary happened it was as if both of their demonic auras materialized around them Kagura's was red and Sesshomarou's was silver. The two smokes intertwined and disappearing just as quickly as they appeared.

As he rolled off of Kagura the Sesshomarou took the soft comforter and wrapped it around the both of them.

He wanted to ask Kagura about what just happened with the two auras, but when he looked down at his new lover, he saw she was already sound asleep, he kissed her gently on the lips and took her in his arms and the wind sorceress instinctively put her head on his chest.

Sesshomarou was very thoughtful about what had just happened earlier right after they both climaxed he told himself: _That was very strange indeed. This never happened to me before, it's not like she was the first female I rutted with. It appears I will have to research the matter tomorrow. Really since I took her in I had to adapt change so many things, she really is complicating my life!'_

He looked down at the demoness snuggling against him and his inner demon said on his usual mocking tone _**'as if she was not worth it!'**_

The dog demon did not bother answering the comment and kissed Kagura's forehead. He knew that for once in many years he would be able to sleep peacefully through the entire night.

(A/N: Finally I did it! Done with this chapter, I didn't want to put the lemon alert at the beginning or it would have spoiled the surprise ! Next time two characters will pay a visit to our favorite couple hint: our favorite hanyou and not Naraku you creeps…and his miko wonder who that could be LOL! Also how will their night together change our lovers?! Next chapter will be named **The morning after and meet the family**)


	15. The morning after and meet the family

Chapter 15: The morning after and meet the family

_**Chapter 15: The morning after and meet the family**_

A/N: Hello guys here's chapter 15, sorry I haven't updated 'Jump' sooner but I've been working on two other fics: a one shot lemon sequel to 'Kagura's innocent question' . And the other fic is a seven part mini story (I post one part each day) and it's called 'To see your smile' so go check out these two fics.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Somethingkute**

**Sychotic**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

_He looked at his lover and saw she was sound asleep, he kissed her gently on the lips and took her in his arms. The wind sorceress instinctively put her head on his chest and before falling asleep the dog demon kissed her forehead, he knew that for once in many years he would be able to sleep peacefully through the entire night._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Kagura woke up to amber eyes staring intensely at her. As he noticed a ruby red eye crack open slowly Sesshomarou could not suppress a small smile. The wind sorceress was surprised as this was the first truly genuine smile she had ever seen on his face (besides the one on the painting), and she could only answer with a bright smile of her own.

But as the events of the previous might rushed back to her mind she winced and screamed as loud as possible.

The taiyoukai was surprised and with two long clawed fingers forced her mouth shut. After she calmed down he asked her a little hurt.

"What's wrong? Is waking up by my side so displeasing?"

The wind sorceress took a deep breath and freed herself from his grasp before asking him "What the fuck happened yesterday? Don't tell me we did it".

"This Sesshomarou did not know that in addition to your horrible temper you also suffered of memory loss, wind witch" he said sarcastically.

"Why you jerk!" she tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand. Sesshomarou then said with a lot of amusement and a wicked smile playing on his lips

"Why, you did not seem to be protesting that hard yesterday night. Or maybe I am the one with memory issues?"

Kagura closed and opened her mouth a couple of times before screaming "We were not quite ourselves yesterday, it was all the adrenaline from the fight and the emotions and to put it simply our inner demons took over and we shouldn't have and …" she started but was cut off as Sesshomarou let go of her hand only to lean over her and plant a hard kiss on her lips before saying "shut up".

He then said greatly amused by the look of surprise and pleasure displayed on Kagura's face "Besides last night you did not seem very eager to stop me or your inner demon" he continued with a chuckle.

'_**You know he is right..' **_her inner demon said to her.

'_Shut up you, it's not true, sex will only complicate everything!' _

The wind sorceress looked straight in the golden eyes of her new lover and shivered, she scolded herself mentally for allowing him to have so much power over her.

As she was ready to retort something sharp to his previous comment loud voices and the sound of something crashing down were heard from downstairs.

Sesshomarou growled low in his throat annoyed that someone or something dared to interrupt his time with _his_ wind witch and said "stay here, I'll go and check".

As he got up he gave Kagura a nice view of his behind, wanting to get revenge for earlier she whistled and said chuckling "fine ass". He simply glared at her while putting on some clothes. She continued on a mocking tone "what? Where's your sense of humor, now milord?" He gave her an imperceptible soft smile before going out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as he went down the marble staircase, Sesshomarou picked up the scent of his unwanted guests and growled in annoyance. As he finally reached the grand hall he said on an annoyed tone "what is it that you want now baby brother?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All her life Kagura had not been the type of person to just sit down and follow other people's orders. So naturally instead of doing as her lover asked her, as soon as he was out the door she got up and started exploring his room. It was all white she then thought _'looks like somebody likes color coded rooms around here. But seriously who does he think he is? The jerk ordering me around like that!'_.

She was really getting cold but not wanting to go all the way to 'her crimson room' she decided to open his closet and grab something in there. Her eyes fell on a beautiful long white silk bathrobe it also had some sort of red honeycomb crest imprinted on it. It was a little long but she just thought _'the hell with it. I'm gonna look good in it. I'm sure it's going to drive Sesshy crazy, he'll only get what he deserves! Wait a sec' Sesshy? Since when did I give him a pet name? Sesshy king of fluffiness. Perfect I'm sure he's gonna hate it!'_ she started laughing hysterically and headed for the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well since next week Rin and Shippou will head for the ski resort and spend the remainder of the winter holidays there, we thought that…" Kagome started before being interrupted by her husband/mate Inuyasha.

"WE? I sure as hell don't care, in fact I…" he did not have time to end as an icy glare from Kagome cut him.

"So Sesshomarou as I was saying, before being rudely interrupted." This comment owned her a muffled "Keh" from her husband. "_WE_ thought that we could stay with you for the holidays and even attend the Youkai Winter Bal with you this year" a cheery as ever young woman said.

"No need" was the short and cutting answer she received from her brother in law.

"Told you it was a waste of time, and also…" this time it was not Kagome's voice that interrupted the half demon but the voice of a female demon coming down the marble steps.

Kagura was in fact on her way down, she did not realize that they had company. She figured that the earlier sounds were probably one of the many maids or clumsy Jaken who dropped something again. As normally at this hour of the day Rin would be at her dance classes and Kohaku would be with her and Sango making her rounds around the property (she could care less if Jaken was around).

So Kagura figured that she could annoy and torture Sesshomarou by prancing around in his bath robe. She was sure he was a neat freak and could not stand the idea of someone else wearing his clothes. She screamed at the top of her voice with as much lust and sexiness possible:

"Hey _Sesshy_ where are you? You left the bedroom so fast! Come look at me I've got a nice surprise for you".

As she pushed opened the doors of the living room Kagura opened her eyes widely in shock. In front of her stood a young human woman with great spiritual powers she was as red as a ripe tomato _'due to my earlier comment without any doubt'_, there also was a half demon who looked as if he would faint from shock at any moment. And finally there was Sesshomarou with an unreadable expression on his face.

The demon lord was thinking _'where did she get that, well she does look good in it...what am I thinking about!'_

His inner demon teased _'__**Maybe**__**we could put this old robe to use after all,**__**now is not the time, but tonight…'**_

'_Shut up you're the one who lead me in this couldn't you just refrain yourself?!'_

Noticing the wind sorceress's gaze on him**, **he shook his head mentally and said in a deep voice "Didn't I tell you to stay upstairs?"

The wind sorceress shrugged barely paying him any attention as she asked crossing her arms "So what I got bored waiting for you, besides who are they?"

"My half brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome" he answered looking over at Inuyasha whose mouth was still widely opened, addressing him he added smirking "better close it, who knows what might get into it otherwise?"

The hanyou closed his mouth and said grinning "Keh! Sorry to interrupt, it seems you have been rather busy 'Sesshy'! Really you should have told us you had a guest 'Sesshy'". At the second use of the pet name Sesshomarou growled loudly, which in turn caused Kagome to come out of her momentary daze and she screamed SIT BOY!

Kagura watched astonished as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. She looked over at the young woman in green skirt and white pull over wearing high healed boots and asked "how did you do that?"

Kagome still flushed smiled brightly and answered "I gave the enchanted necklace to him as a mating gift. Once triggered by my **miko **powers it can make him fall flat on his stomach. After all it's the best way to teach a dog his tricks."

The wind sorceress laughed whole heartedly at the joke and knew right there that her and Kagome would be great friends.

Not liking one bit to be laughed about Inuyasha walked towards the wind witch screaming "and what's so funny?" but smelling her he stopped dead in his tracks. Yes she smelled of his brother but there was something else when realization hit him he took a step back and once again opened his eyes wide before turning towards Sesshomarou and pointing his finger at Kagura. "Sessh… your wench…she…she smells like...oh my god….what!"

The demon lord cursed under his breath and thought _'damn it, how am I going to explain it to this idiot!'_ but he did not need to as he heard the wind sorceress say with exasperation.

"What never seen a pregnant demoness before?"

This time it was the miko's turn to gasp, as she watched Kagura intensely she could make out the bump on her stomach hidden behind the large robe. Kagome was not sure what to make of this news, but as much as she was burned by curiosity she said nothing.

"So it's as I thought Sesshomarou care to explain?!" Inuyasha more screamed than asked.

"What is there to explain they are mine" the demon lord said on a dismissive tone as he was turning around and walking away no wanting to see the expression on the wind sorceress's face at his last comment. He mentally added _'or at least they will be'._

(A/N: I'd rather stop here. So how was it? I though Inuyasha and Kagome's reactions were not too OCC what do you think guys? Anyway in the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagura have an interesting conversation. It will be named **Family secrets**)


	16. Family secrets

Chapter 16: Family secrets

_**Chapter 16: Family secrets**_

_A/N: Rejoice super extra long chapter ahead!! Saphira is so happy more than 30 reviews!_

_Thank you for reviewing:_

**Somethingkute**

**Sychotic**

**Animeangelgotherwings**

**crimsondawn365**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_The demon lord cursed under his breath and thought _'damn it, how am I going to explain it to this idiot!_' but he did not need to as he heard the wind sorceress say with exasperation._

_"What never seen a pregnant demoness before?"_

"_So it's as I thought Sesshomarou care to explain?!" Inuyasha more screamed than asked._

_"What is there to explain, they are mine" the demon lord said on a dismissive tone as he was turning around and walking away no wanting to see the expression on the wind sorceress's face at his last comment. He mentally added '_or at least they will be'

Kagura gasped, she was not sure what to make of Sesshomarou's comment, but hearing him say these three words '_they are mine'_ made her incredibly happy. _'Why am I so glad? Why can't I prevent myself from caring about this bastard!' _

None the less she smiled watching his form disappear somewhere towards the staircase. The wind sorceress than realized that she was still wearing his bathrobe, she blushed and ran towards the crimson bedroom, leaving her 'in laws' with a shocked expression on their faces.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The demon lord in question was sitting behind the massive desk in his study, cursing that it was too early in the afternoon to have a drink. He was very puzzled about what happened between him and Kagura. He thought _'It is true that Rin really likes her and that she is beautiful and rather amusing. But every time I see her I don't know if I will receive a kiss, a slap or a hug. She is a real impertinent, she also is so impatient and, unpredictable. She could easily drive any man crazy with those red fiery eyes'_

'_**Just listen to the way you're talking about this wench, I can't believe you used these words to describe her'**_ his inner demon laughed.

'_You are right. She must have bewitched me with some spell or something. I just can't seem to get her out of my head. This is the only explanation possible. After all I am Sesshomarou Inuyoukai and I do not care about anyone else but myself, except Rin of course, but it is different with her'._ The lord of the west continued deep in his reflection. _'But I do wonder what happened earlier with those two smokes' _he furrowed his delicate eyebrows, thinking about where he could find any information about the phenomenon.

'_**I for one know the meaning of it, but it is something you must find out for yourself'**_ the voice within him teased once more.

'_I wouldn't expect any less from you. But even so what took over me? Yes she is amusing and really good in bed but to the extent of running after her, fighting for her and then even declaring her as mine in front of the imbecile that is my brother!' _Sesshomarou continued in his mind but he was soon interrupted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Sesshomarou had gotten sidetracked and did no fully answer his question, Inuyasha decided to follow him and ask him if he and Kagome could stay at the mansion. As the half demon expected he found his older brother in his study hiding behind a large book that unbeknown to him the older demon had quickly picked up as soon as he sensed his brother approaching.

Inuyasha as usual did not bother to knock and as soon as he entered he asked Sesshomarou "hey _big brother_, you know whether you want it or not Kagome and I are staying here for the holidays. Kag's mom will drop Shippou here either tonight or tomorrow. It's not like I want to but she has her own way to make me do things" he shrugged remembering how she had banned him from their bedroom for three whole weeks after he had had dinner with his ex girlfriend Kikyo. Kagome 'punished' him even if he swore that they were just friends and nothing happened.

The oldest demon did not even look up from his book as he said dismissively, "fine I do not care".

The hanyou sighed in relief and sat in the leather chair in front of Sesshomarou, he looked at him intensely trying to word his next question in a nice way. As the full demon returned the gaze his little brother licked his fangs nervously and said unsure and slightly stuttering. "Hum Sessh, there's something I want to talk to you about…".

Cutting his younger sibling the demon lord looked up from his book and said with a devilish grin referring to a conversation they had many years ago, while sitting in the same positions "go ahead as long as it does not have anything to do with a strange rash on a specific part of your anatomy".

"Why you, that's not what I meant! That was so long ago, I can't believe you still remember that!" the now red faced half demon screamed at his chuckling brother. Calming down, Inuyasha said "this woman, she has your smell all over her but, she..the pup…it's not yours is it? I don't know if you noticed but…the pup doesn't smell like you. I mean…I know how adultery…" he did not have time to end as he was seized by the neck of his red T-shirt.

"Do you really think that this Sesshomarou's sense of smell is inferior to yours? And don't you dare insult Kagura! Not that it is any of your concern but she was already pregnant when we got involved and if I can accept it, so can you!"

Inuyasha was shocked as he had never seen his brother lose control over a female before, or even lose control at all. He smiled and just said "chill Sessh, I get it she is important to you, that's all I needed to know! Don't worry I'll treat Kagura as my 'sister in law'".

He added with a wicked smile "As a matter of fact, I'm going to tell her EVERYTHING about you, your childhood, now where are those cute naked baby pictures of you again? Also I'll tell her about your girlfriends or rater lack of and tons of other stuff. Oh don't thank me, that's what little brothers are for". Inuyasha meant to dash out of the room not wanting to hear his brother's answer to his teasing.

But before he could leave Sesshomarou said on a worried tone "Inuyasha there is something I will require your help with. Consider it a favor".

The half demon had to pinch himself, just to see if he was not dreaming, as the idea of the almighty Lord Sesshomarou asking for a favor or assistance was unthinkable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura took a long hot shower and then changed in a long red wool dress and put some order in the room she trashed the day earlier. By the time she came downstairs Rin, Kohaku and Sango were back. Everyone including Kagome and Inuyasha was sitting in the living room. As the wind sorceress scanned the room she saw disappointed that the demon lord was not here. But as Rin ran to her and almost tackled her to the ground with a bear hug her she could not help but smile.

"Oh! Miss Kagura there you are! Rin was so afraid something happened to you! You know I think there was a ghost or a monster yesterday in the house. Jaken always swears there aren't any but Rin heard strange noises coming from father's room I think he was fighting them because they were screaming." Realizing what the little girl was innocently referring to her as the 'screaming monster' Kagura became horribly red with embarrassment.

"Hum Miss Kagura? You don't look too good are you sick? When I'm sick Jaken makes a special soup for me, do you want some?" she asked with her innocent eyes.

Seeing that the wind sorceress was at a loss of words, her 'sister in law' came to her rescue. Kagome took Rin by the hand and the two started talking about her beloved cousin Shippou.

Inuyasha came next to Kagura and told her "he said to tell you he'll be gone for the day, and not to wait for him. Seriously does that bastard think I'm his mail man or something, guess I can consider myself lucky that I did not have to deliver a love letter" then noticing the scolding expression on the wind wielder's face he quickly added "don't worry he'll be back it's just one day you can survive to be apart that long, right?"

Kagura glared at him ready to retort with something sharp when one single powerful word was shot: "SIT".

Inuyasha plunged into the ground. He was really mad that everyone was laughing at him but did not curse, as he knew it would only mean more 'sit' commands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch the rest of the afternoon went on smoothly and as usual most of the conversation was lead by the little girl, which led Kagura to think _'God can this girl talk! Well it's comprehensible; I would also be a damn chatterbox if my father was that cold and insensitive. Well I know now what kind of fire really burns under this block of ice_' she added the last part with a chuckle.

'**You bad, bad girl Kagura'** sneered her inner demon

'_Oh you shut up! You're the one who led me in this mess. Seriously what on earth am I going to do now?!"_

'**Yeah right, shouldn't you be thanking me as you sure as hell enjoyed it.'**

Her inner discussion was interrupted by the soft feminine voice of Sango "Hum Kagura? Are you listening?"

"Hein? Oh! Yeah sorry about that I'm just tired" she said stuttering.

"Keh! Looks like someone had a long night yesterday" said the half demon with a grin. The sly comment earned him a death glare from both Kagome and Kagura.

The latter got up and after ruffling Rin's hair said she was cranky and needed a nap, truth was she needed to think about her relationship with Sesshomarou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the wind sorceress was laying on the red bed sheets she replayed the last months events over and over in her head. She kept thinking _'How did I get here? Naraku and I were happy'_

'**Yeah except for the occasional beating, the verbal abuse and…'** her inner demon once again argued.

'_Oh shut up, you! You always show up when you're not needed' _She sighed deeply before continuing_ 'I thought he loved me, I thought we could have been happy with the baby. I was so naïve and stupid too. But look at me, looks like I don't learn from my mistakes. I'm falling for that insensitive dog demon. Oh crap! Did I just say I am falling for him!_

'**Yeah, I must say I think it's too late and you have already fallen hard and deep.'**

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up! That's not true I can't be falling for him. What do I really know about him? Nothing! For all I know he could be a Naraku in disguise'._

'**Yeah right! You know he's not, besides anyone with a kid as cute as Rin can't be that evil, right? And must I remind you he took a serious beating for you?'**

'_But how can something so wrong feel so right?!'_

'**Maybe it's just right? Anyway you always had bad judgment if I wasn't here to save you all the time…'**

Unnerved by her inner conflict Kagura shouted "SHUT UP!!"

At that precise moment someone walked in the room "Keh! You sure got some anger management issues to work on. Guess it makes you perfect for the cold bastard".

Kagura sat up and saw it was none other than Inuyasha who walked in the crimson bedroom. She smiled slightly and said "you know that's how I used to call him too, the cold bastard. But not anymore…"

The half demon came in and sat, no, more like crouched on the red armchair Sesshomarou used to keep watch on her several nights ago and said "I know, it's just his armor. Appearing cold is his way of protecting himself. By the way Kagura listen, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I can see Sessh really likes you, so let's just try to get along, okay?"

The wind sorceress smiled and nodded thinking that being Sesshoamrou's brother this was as close as to an apology he would ever get. For some reason the thought of the taiyoukai making puppy eyes and saying "I'm sorry" made her want to laugh. She took out her fan and started playing with it and covering the lower half of her face with it she said with bubbling and amused eyes "did Kagome send you up to apologize?"

Inuyasha suppressed the urge to growl and only said 'Keh!" but when Kagura started laughing whole heartedly he couldn't help a smile.

The young hanyou than got up and inspected the room. Surprised by his action Kagura asked him "What are you doing sniffling around like that?".

"Well it's the first time I've been in this room so I'm just curious" he said simply.

The demoness furrowed her brows and asked very surprised "weren't you raised in this house?"

"Yes, but the door was always locked and Sesshomarou forbid me to come inside. One time I tried to break inside and he gave me one hell of a beating" only the though of it made he half demon wince. "Not long afterwards he sent me away to boarding school."

"You were raised by Sesshomarou?" She asked impressed.

"Yeah I was pretty young when my parents died, he took custody of me even if he was not that old himself and he took care of me until I became too much. Keh! He still fells guilty for shipping me to a boarding school, but I understand, I mean I was one hell of troubled kid at the time. Besides that's where I met Kagome ." he said the last sentence with sparkling amber eyes.

'_He never told me that, at least it explains some things. He had to grow up fast' _she thought. "Sounds like she's not the only person he feels guilty about" she whispered the last part to herself but it did not escape the half demon's acute hearing abilities.

'And who is this 'she'" a very curious Inuyasha asked.

Kagura got up and looked outside the window and after taking a deep breath she said not sure if she should be talking about Sesshomarou's past "Shiori".

As she turned around she did not miss the look of utter shock on the hanyou's face he became grim and said "How did you know?"

"He told me" she whispered back.

"He never talks about her. You must really mean a lot to him" she nodded absentmindedly. And wanting to change the subject asked "why was the room closed?"

"Well since he told her about Shiori I guess sooner or later he would talk about her too" Inuyasha mumbled more to himself.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" The ruby eyed beauty asked concerned.

"Nope, all I can say is ask my idiot of a brother. Anyway I fulfilled my end of the bargain, just tell Kags I apologized, okay?" and with a wave of the hand Inuyasha left the room.

'_Her? I wonder who Inuyasha was talking about? I guess he's right, I'm going to have to get Sesshy to answer some of my questions'_

(A/N: Next time some light will be shed on Sesshy and Kagura respective families' back story and also who is 'her'? Don't miss the next chapter named **Truths revealed**.

By the way I might not be able to update until next week, sorry but I'm going to be pretty busy all week long.)


	17. Truths revealed

Chapter 17: Truths revealed

_**Chapter 17: Truths revealed**_

_(A/N: Hope you guys will be happy, not only did I find time to update, but this is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote!! Yay me! Sorry on to the story…)_

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Somethingkute**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Crinsomdawn365**

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? No I don't think so…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Her? I wonder who Inuyasha was talking about? I guess he's right; I'm going to have to get Sesshy to answer some of my questions'_

Kagura's intended nap had to be cut short, as she was still wondering who Inuyasha had mentioned during their brief conversation, and therefore could not fall asleep. She then decided to join everyone downstairs.

As she reached the corridor she felt as if she was not in the same house. In fact, during the short time she had spent in her bedroom it appears someone had gone into a Christmas celebration frenzy. In fact, the walls of the entire corridor were covered with red, green and silver garlands. As the wind sorceress joined the grand hall she was at a loss of words, a gigantic Christmas tree covered in white fake snow was standing proudly next to the big marble staircase where she was standing.

She could not suppress a bright smile as she saw Rin arguing with Jaken (who was uncomfortably standing on a ladder several feet above the ground) about decorations there was also a young demon with a short silver ponytail and funny dog ears also involved in the fight. Kagura nodded to Kohaku who was putting a garland on the other side of the huge tree. As the red eyed beauty was coming down the stairs she could hear Rin

"No! Jaken put the red one higher! It will be sooo pretty, right Shippou, Kohaku?" the little girl pouted.

"You little devilish child are you trying to…" the little imp could not finish as he fell from the ladder.

Luckily for him the wind user slowed his fall with a well calculated flick of her fan. As he fell on his butt with a little thud Jaken couldn't help but scream, which attracted the attention of several inhabitants of the house. Soon they all gathered in the hall but when they realized what just happened everyone had a big laugh and Rin kept pleading for Kagura to "please make Jaken fly again".

As the laughter subsided and everyone went back to their previous activities, giving in to Rin's supplication Kagura stayed with the children and helped them decorate the Christmas tree.

Even if it would kill him to admit it, Jaken was very glad she was around so as to make sure he did not break his neck on the damn ladder.

The silver haired young demon was introduced to Kagura as Rin's cousin the famous and adored Shippou, son of Inuyasha and Kagome.

It had been a long time since the demoness had so much fun and felt this carefree, it was as if someone had turned the hands of time and she was once again just a child.

She had so many nice Christmas memories of her parents Mushin and Kaguya and her bitchy younger sister Tsubaki (whose behavior improved greatly during the holidays). She also had nice memories with Kanna, Naraku's little sister. The girl looked up to her, as if she was her older sister.

Once Rin was satisfied with her tree and everyone else was exhausted it was already time for dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As usual the meal was delicious and Kagura was glad to find that she could have nice conversations with Kagome and Sango. Every so often the wind sorceress would look towards the empty seat at the end of the table, which belonged to the demon lord.

'_He hasn't been home all day. Maybe he's avoiding me or something. I just hope he won't come back covered in injuries again!'_ she thought.

Even if she got distracted for just a fraction of a second, it was as if Rin had a sensor and noticed it and would start babbling about "Something incredible that happened today at school". Each time the wind sorceress would nod and smile and pretend to be incredibly interested.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner the children were put to bed, and of course Kagura gave in to Rin and tucked her in. After reading her a bedtime story Kagura was surprised when the little girl suddenly took her hand and spoke:

"You know Miss Kagura you're going to be a great mom." She then yawned loudly.

The young woman was pleased beyond words and caressed Rin's hair softly before saying "thank you".

Rin then half sleeping answered "you're welcome mommy". Before Kagura's mind registered what Rin said, the little girl was already fast asleep.

'_She called me mommy?'_ she may had been surprised by the display of affection, but she did not mind one bit. She just leaned and kissed Rin's forehead, got up and turned the lights off.

The wind sorceress was walking towards her room when she suddenly turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was snowing again outside when Sesshomarou's car finally parked into the garage of his mansion. As he opened the front door he gave a heavy contented sigh. He had spent all day long in conversation with some stupid and stubborn business partner who was too coward to accept Sesshomarou's new idea for a business venture. But now he was finally home.

As soon as he entered the house he could tell that everyone was asleep.

'_or at least almost everyone' _he added mentally with a disgusted frown as he heard muffled moans coming from Inuyasha and Kagome's room.

As he walked through the empty corridors, he noticed that his dear Rin had once again entered her yearly Christmas frenzy. Red, green and silver garlands were hanging on every wall and in the darkness he could make out the shape of a tall and heavily decorated Christmas tree in the hall. Sesshomarou gently shook his head and smiled softly, it was only after the little girl entered his life that he started celebrating Christmas.

Even when he was raising Inuyasha the idea of decorating the house, having a family dinner and following other traditions never crossed his mind. As for the half demon's present, Sesshomarou would give him either a large amount of cash or his credit card and send him to buy whatever he wanted.

Sesshomarou did regret it today because even if he would never admit it, he would have loved to see on Inuyasha the look of surprise and happiness that plays on a child's face as he or she opens their presents hidden under the tree. He had grown to love seeing that look on Rin's face and he knew he would have been equally delighted to see it on Inuyasha's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First the demon lord went to check on his daughter who sometimes would try and stay awake until he got back home. To his relief and surprise he found her sleeping soundly. After a while of looking at her peaceful face he went to his study and poured himself a generous glass of alcohol.

After that Sesshomarou went towards his own room for some much deserved rest. Even if he would never admit it the injuries he sustained by the hand of the ogre the day before required much energy to heal. Not to mention the poisonous sting he received from a stupid bee demon before that.

As he was ready to turn the doorknob he smelt a familiar scent in his bedroom. It was with a look of surprise and pleasure that he pushed the door open and entered the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura had been waiting for him for a couple of hours, but she knew that soon she wouldn't be able to resist and that she would give in to sleep. She closed her ruby red eyes for what seemed to be a fraction of a second but when she opened them, in front of her right in the middle of the room stood the stoic demon lord in all his glory with his usual dead pan expression on his face.

To an unaccustomed eye he might even have looked angry but truth is that he was fighting really hard inside to suppress his urge to laugh at the bewildered look on the wind sorceress's face. He was also inwardly smiling in anticipation at how much it was going to be fun to see her lose her self control again. He couldn't tell why but he just loved to drive her mad.

Using his incredible self-discipline he took a bored facial expression before asking 'what do you want now, _Kagura_?" He put a special emphasis on her name and received the desired reaction when she shivered. He chuckled inwardly and got nearer to the soft armchair she was sitting on.

"I want answers! You bastard how dare you go around proclaiming we're yours?!" She then got up pointing the tip of her closed fan towards his chest. She then continued "I am not an object or an animal and certainly no one's possession. No! I Kagura Tadakaze am like the wind I wield" she opened her fan with a flick of her wrist and said "I am free like the wind, I…"

Once again Sesshomarou silenced her with a kiss. This time Kagura was conflicted between pushing him away or simply marveling in the feel of his soft lips on hers. But by the time she had made her decision and tried to lean forward to press her cherry red lips harder on his, he had already leaned back with a smug look on his face. He then drained the glass he held in his hand in one swift motion and set the empty glass on one of the two bedside tables.

"You know drinking too much is bad for your health!" Kagura said to his back while infuriated by his never ending teasing at the same time she was thinking _'you idiot is that the best you can come with!_

"Oh my I didn't know you cared". He answered with a chuckle while turning to face her.

"I don't really but if you were to drop dead who would free me from Naraku? Don't forget the only reason I'm here is because you promised to help me get rid of him". The wind sorceress started inspecting her claws in a seemingly bored and nonchalant way and said on a bored toned trying to show that two could play the game of indifference. "By the way where were you all day?"

"Why do you ask, I thought this Sesshomarou was nothing of your concern? "

Kagura bit her tongue out of frustration and bluntly lied "Rin was worried".

"Is that so? Well wind witch this Sesshomarou is not one to be deceived so easily. I know you are lying, Rin knows I can leave when I have business to attend to." He then added with an imperceptible wicked smile "could it be that _you_ were worried?"

"Me what? Never!" the wind sorceress protested blushing.

'_**Busted!'**_her inner demon teased

Trying to change the subject Kagura decided to slowly but surely lean towards the reason why she had really waited for him that night. She opened her fan and hid the lower part of her face before saying "you know I had a really interesting conversation with your little brother".

"Is that so" he answered while taking off his jacket and tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey what are you doing!" she asked incredulously.

"It is called undressing, an activity one really enjoys after a long day. Especially before _going to bed_" he emphasized the expression "going to bed".

His answer and the nice view of his body he was giving to her made Kagura blush furiously behind her fan as images from the previous night resurfaced. It required all of her control over her body to remain calm so that he would not be able to smell her growing arousal.

"I'm not stupid what I meant is why you are doing it now in front of me?!" she shot back.

"Considering the fact that we are in my bedroom and also that you have already seen me naked, this Sesshomarou did not think it would be such a problem" he then deliberately slid his shirt slowly revealing his slim but muscular chest where the magenta markings went down and lost themselves inside his pants, and Kagura knew very well where they ended…

Seeing that she was losing their little battle, Kagura decided to throw in "Sesshy" his ears twitched at the pet name and he gave her a death glare she shrugged off continuing "why was the room I'm staying in locked?"

"Wind witch where did you acquire this piece of information?" he asked after a pause while coming out of the bathroom where he entered a few minutes ago to Kagura's relief in order to change in his pajamas.

But unfortunately they consisted of only a pair of white silk pants, leaving his chest bared, as a form of invitation. He now stood a few feet away from her and locked his mesmerizing gaze of liquid gold in her shinning red orbs.

"Inuyasha" she answered not dropping his gaze. _'Oh goody looks like I struck a nerve.' _Seeing his eyes darkened she added "what's wrong?"

"Nothing this Sesshomarou was just making a mental note to remember to kill this half-breed painfully. What else did he say? "he added.

"Very funny, as if you would kill him. You raised him moreover, family ties always run deep in demons especially **inu youkai**, right?" she added with a sad smile.

"What's with you all of a sudden" he asked concerned that her fiery red eyes looked glassy for once.

"Nothing just thinking about my own family" _'What's wrong with me, why did I answer him? He has the weirdest influence on me!'_

"Your family? I did not know you had any, where are they?" of course this was a lie as his secret informants told him everything about her parents and her sister.

"Tst! Did you think I was born all grown up from the flesh of an evil hanyou or something? To tell the truth I wish I knew where they are… Why are you trying to change the subject! You still have to answer me you know."

Sesshomarou suddenly and with lighting speed got closer to Kagura and put his two strong arms on her frail shoulders as he leaned down in order for his piercing gaze to be set directly in Kagura's shocked eyes. Then he spoke "Do you really wish to know or is this all just a game to you Kagura?"

"I really wish to know" she whispered back. At that precise moment she was mesmerized by his eyes it was as if he was hypnotizing her, she could not say anything but the truth and the only movements she could make were to breathe, and even that proved to be difficult.

"Very well, I shall reveal the truth to you but you will in exchange tell me why you lost touch with your family" seeing her nodding he said "My parents were old fashioned demons. Therefore it was normal for the husband and the wife to have separate bedrooms and the crimson bedroom was my mother's room"

"I don't understand Sesshy" he did not even react to the name.

"Soon after Shiori's death she died too and my father decided to lock the door. I guess in a pathetic attempt to block the memories" he then let go of her shoulders and turned his back to her. Not wanting to see the look of pity and sadness everyone gave him when they heard the news.

Of course no one except his father and Jaken knew the whole truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Flashback**

It had been two weeks since the burial of Shiori, the distant family members and acquaintances had finally gone home and Sesshomarou could finally be alone. He was glad that he did not have to suffer their pitiful glances of fake sorrow, them who did not even know his beloved sister, hypocrites only here to please his father.

As usual his father was not home he was without any doubt hunting down Ryoukotsusei again. But the young demon was more worried about his mother: she did not sleep, eat, speak a word or even shed a tear since she had been informed of the death of her daughter. Sesshomarou had tried everything but it was of no use, it was as if all her will to live had been drained.

That evening he had asked the cook to make for her favorite dish and he even helped, him, the future Lord of the Western Lands who considered any type of manual labor that did not involve killing someone so beneath him.

As he made his way to her beautiful crimson room the silver tray of food in his hands he could not suppress the will to smile, which he had not done in more than three weeks.

The young demon opened the door with his right hand while balancing the tray on his left one but as soon as he turned the door knob and his sensitive nose took a swiff at the scent he gasped. Instead of the usual marvelous scent of freshly cut garden flowers he could smell tears, sadness and even faintly blood.

Afraid and not understanding what was going on, Sesshomarou set the tray down besides the door and entered the room. There was a violent storm outside and as the thunder was rolling and the skies shining with lighting he noticed that someone had left a window opened, which resulted in a fair amount of water soaking the soft bedding.

'_Looks like I will have to send Jaken to scold the maids again'_ he thought while going towards the window in order to close it.

But then the future demon lord noticed that something was not right. He gasped and said aloud "Where is mother?!" He checked the entire room and the adjacent bathroom but was still unable to find her. He started panicking (which was not a usual emotion for him) as fear gripped his heart.

Sesshomarou ran outside the door and started screaming in the entire mansion "Mother! MOTHER where are you? MOTHER!!" His screams attracted the attention of all the house servants, surprised that their usually stoic young master had lost his composure.

His governess the old Miss Hitomi came towards him alarmed for she had never seen him in such a state of distress.

"What is the matter master?" she asked.

"It's mother I cannot find her, she is not in her room" as if to emphasize his worries a loud and bright lighting flash made the old maiden gasp.

"Come master we shall find her" she said while taking his smaller clawed hand in her larger wrinkled one. The young Sesshomarou was not one to let anyone touch him under any circumstances.

They went through the entire mansion but still no sign of the Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshomarou was growing anxious at each passing second and he could not shake off the bad feeling spreading through his stomach.

Then as they were heading towards the red bedroom once again, the young demon stopped abruptly and headed outside under the pouring rain. He could not tell why but something was calling him outside. He knew it could not be his mother's scent as he was but merely a pup and would not be able to pick it up under such a heavy rain.

He kept running not paying attention to the old woman's plea to come back, he ran towards the south aisle of the mansion and abruptly stopped: there it was what had been calling to him…

(A/N: I know you hate me! Don't worry you'll know what it is next time. I'll try my best to post a new chapter this weekend Until then bye guys, and please leave a review it pleases this saphira very much! Oops Sessh's influence. In the next chapter Sesshy makes an important realization the chapter will be called **Reasons**).

_**Dictionary **_

**Inu youkai: **dog demon


	18. Reasons

Chapter 18: Reasons

_**Chapter 18: Reasons**_

_A/N: Hello my dear readers, I decided to post the new chapter a day early. Hope you will enjoy…_

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Somethingkute**

**Crinsomdawn365 **(hope you were able to fix the problem with your fic posting)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters (Ooh a serious disclaimer…)

**Note:** This chapter will contain dark themes and character death so…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

"_It's mother I cannot find her, she is not in her room" as if to emphasize his worries a loud and bright lighting flash made the old maiden gasp._

"_Come master we shall find her" she said while taking his smaller clawed hand in her larger wrinkled one. It was not often that Sesshomarou would let anyone touch them under any circumstances._

_They went through the entire mansion but still no sign of the Lady of the Western Lands._

_Sesshomarou was growing anxious at each passing second and he could not shake off the bad feeling spreading through his stomach._

_Then as they were heading towards the red bedroom once again, the young demon stopped abruptly and headed outside under the pouring rain. He could not tell why but something was calling him outside. He knew it could not be his mother's scent as he was but merely a pup and would not be able to pick it up under such a heavy rain._

_He kept running not paying attention to the old woman's plea to come back, he ran towards the south aisle of the mansion as he was standing right under the window of the crimson bedroom he abruptly stopped: there it was what had been calling to him…_

She was still as beautiful as ever. Her pale skin seemed to be glowing in with the occasional lighting flashes. Her long wet black hair was falling messily all around her face, looking like a dark halo. She was lying still on her back, her eyes closed and a small smile floating on her lips, she appeared so peaceful that her son was afraid to come too close and disturb her.

As Sesshomarou leaned next to her he could smell blood but he could not see where it was coming from, as the night was dark and the pouring rain was not helping.

He gently touched her cheeks they had lost their usual pink glow and now were pale and cold, so cold to his gentle touch. Not gaining any response from her he tried to speak to her but, for some reason a lump was forming in his throat and talking was becoming harder by each passing moment.

Sesshomarou than inhaled deeply and asked "Mother are you asleep? Answer me mother. I made your favorite dish, it's upstairs, will you please have some? You haven't eaten in so long. It can't be good for the baby".

He could still remember the day a few months ago when he was told that he would have a younger sibling, he was so happy and wished everyday to have a younger brother he could play with, not that he did not enjoy spending time with his twin sister but as he said "with a boy it's different".

The young demon was very puzzled and could not understand why his mother was not answering him. Just as he was about to talk to her again he sensed someone behind them. He barely had time to turn around that he heard Miss Hitomi push a deafening scream; she quickly scooped him in her arms with unbelievable strength and ran towards the mansion.

Not understanding Sesshomarou tried to yank himself away from her and join his mother but the old maiden wouldn't give in.

"Let me go, we have to help her, she's going to catch a cold!"

The old women looked down at him and he could smell the salty scent of tears coming from her. She shook her head and finally said:

"I am very sorry master Sesshomarou but there is nothing we can do for her now, she…she…she is dead. The Lady killed herself."

With those four words the young demon's world came crashing down. He then realized that in all the time he had been by her side his mother had not breathed once. For the first time in his young life he cried as he let the old governess comfort him and cradle him in her arms.

When Sesshomarou realized that he had lost the two most important women in his life. He then swore to himself never to let anyone be important enough for him, so that if they were ever to leave they would leave a large deep hole in his heart….

** End of Flashback**

But here he was today with a daughter and a very tempting wind sorceress. The latter reminded him of his mother beautiful, strong, and proud but Kagura was definitely more stubborn and feisty. But contrary to the late Lady of the Western Lands, the wind witch also had a ferocious will to live that the demon lord could only admire.

It suddenly dawned on Sesshomarou that maybe the reason why he took both Rin and Kagura in, was because they reminded him so much of his own mother. They were both greatly injured alone and he was the only one here to help them, of course he did not have to but he felt like he wanted to.

"Hum Sesshy?! You okay? Can you stop spacing out it's kinda creepy you know?" Kagura asked standing in front of him her face mere inches from his, she was very irritated that he could just tune her out like that.

"Sorry I was reminiscing" he said Kagura noticed the sadness in his eyes, she could feel something burning in her chest.

"Are you okay? You don't seem well. What's the matter" she asked really concerned, this time she did not care who would win their little battle of wits.

"It's nothing I am just tired" he then answered. "Your turn" he said quickly. But after saying the questioning look on Kagura's face he added quickly "why did you sever all ties with your family?" He knew Naraku had something to do with it as he recalled when she was talking to her baby.

She sighed heavily and said "it's more like the other way around: they severed the ties with me. Let's see where to start?" she turned around and sat on the comfortable and soft bedding, and she fought hard not to think of how pleasurable and comfortable laying between Sesshomarou and the sheets felt and how much she would like to find herself in the same position. But it became harder as the said dog demon sat next to her and was looking at her intently with mesmerizing golden orbs.

"Am I right to presume that a demon lord like you must know of the ways an elemental demon family works or am I wrong?" she asked, she could not help but tease him a little.

"Indeed, it is almost similar to the dog demons: the family is governed by patriarchal authority, and the father's word is law. Defying him means being thrown out" he answered really interested to know where she was heading to.

"Yep, when I got hum...let's say…for lack of a better word _involved _with Naraku my father wasn't all happy and decided that if I did not break up with him he would repudiate me and forbid any member of my family to ever come in contact with me again."

Just remembering about this painful conversation made her want to cry, and soon enough a single tear went down her cheek and she could not speak as a painful lump formed in her throat.

She felt the soft and warm hand of Sesshomarou wiping her tear and he nodded slightly silently inviting her to keep going.

She let out a shaky breath and said "since I am how to put it…"

"Stubborn as hell" he supplied for her.

Kagura sent him a scolding look, but the effect was ruined as a small smile graced her lips. She then continued "My mother tried to stick it out for me, but she could not go against the will of her mate, and she gave in eventually".

The wind sorceress did not want to say any more about the topic. So the two of them stayed in silence for the longest time before Sesshomarou said:

"It appears neither of us comes from a solid family environment."

"Nope but at least I am given a second chance" she smiled and rubbed gently her stomach, "and I will make it right, but for that I need to get free from Naraku". She spat his name venomously and her eyes harden as if she was trying to burn a whole through the wall.

All of a sudden Kagura took Sesshomarou's hand and put it on the growing bump on her stomach. As he was about to shot her a questioning glance, he felt something move and realized it was the baby kicking. She once again smiled at him and to her surprise he smiled back.

He had to admit that it was the first time he really thought about the fact that she was carrying a child. Up until know he only thought of 'Kagura being pregnant' but now it dawned on him that in a matter of months she would give birth, and the child would grow and then have his or her own life.

He did not think before he asked "what do you plan on doing after your baby is born?" His gaze met a pair of shocked red eyes.

Kagura thought _'This is the question I have been asking myself since I got here! The same question I lose sleep thinking about. I'm so scared and I have no where to go!'_

"I don't know" she only whispered back. "It's not like I had a life plan or something, but it sure as hell did not involve ending up a single mother".

"You could stay here until you figure out an answer to this question."

He then heard her sigh heavily before she asked "why? Why are you helping me? Aren't you suppose to be the cold hearted arrogant jerk Sesshomarou Inuyoukai, lord of the West and ruthless businessman?!" she asked confused, happy and angry at the same time: so happy and hopeful to finally have a way out of this mess and also confused thinking that Sesshomarou could be the one providing it, as her feelings towards him were so mixed. She could not tell why but the idea of him as her savior both appealed and angered her.

"Woman! Aren't you happy instead of questioning this Sesshomarou shouldn't you just thank me?! Besides, maybe I have my own reasons!" he answered hurt by the name calling.

"Which are…let me guess none of my concern." she added filled with sarcasm as she stood up.

"Indeed" he answered angry to have her mocking him.

"Okay, Sesshomarou I have another question for you." Hearing him sigh she asked "why did you unlock your mother's room? Why did you put me there?"

He looked at her and said "Are you aware wind witch that you just asked me two questions and not one".

She was irritated and answered "Don't you dare try to use simple details to crawl yourself out of an honest answer!"

"This Sesshomarou doesn't crawl! And to answer your second question, you reminded me of her. Besides since you almost wear the same size I figured you could wear her clothes." He answered truthfully.

"Is the fact that I reminded you of her a good or a bad thing?"

The little look through his past was really starting to irritate him and he answered tired "Well Kagura it is whatever you make it to be. Now if you don't mind wind witch this Sesshomarou is going to bed."

He then stood up and walkd around the bed, ready to slide under the covers, when he heard Kagura whisper "Can I stay with you tonight?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Ooh! Poor Sesshy it was sad with his mom. There might just be some lemon \ in the next chapter. Saphira hasn't decided yet, so your reviews might just influence her (Still talking of myself at the third person. Yeah I know something's seriously wrong with me…)

Don't miss the next chapter, it will be named **In his arms.**

**OMG! I just realized I never told you guys which story I decided to write next! I am so sorry about that. I have decided to go with **_**Indecent Proposal **_**(which doesn't necessarily means I forgot about the other ideas…)**

Summary AU For one million dollars would you bear the heir of the handsome, rich, conceited and all around unbearably annoying silver haired head of the Tashio Bank? That's the question Kagura is faced with. Rated M for language and citrus. A Sessh/Kagu story with some IY/Kagome.

Keep an eye opened for it!


	19. In his arms

Chapter 19: In his arms

_**Chapter 19: In his arms**_

A/N: I was in the mood for some lemon so…

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Somethingkute**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

I also want to thank all my other readers. 'Jump' has more than 40 reviews and 2000 hits. I just feel so loved! Thank you all for the support, I promise NEVER to give up on this fan fiction and to write many more fanfics!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and American Express (still being serious…but stopped talking of myself at the third person.)

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Lemon Alert!!**

_Now if you don't mind wind witch this Sesshomarou is going to bed." _

_He then stood up ready to slide under the covers, when he heard Kagura whisper "Can I stay with you tonight_?"

The two of them looked astonished at her request. The wind sorceress did not know what possessed her to ask him that. And the demon lord did not know what answer to give.

"I'm sorry, just forget it, I didn't mean it I just…" she did not have time to finish her apology that Sesshomarou's lips came crashing against hers.

For a split second she almost pushed him away, but Kagura eagerly responded. As they parted she thought to herself _'I just feel so good and safe in his arms. I guess it would not hurt to stay by his side one more night'._

'_**Looks like I won't be needed here tonight!'**_ Kagura's inner demon teased.

"Oh no wind witch you're not going anywhere" Sesshomarou whispered after Kagura came down from their soft kiss.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Sesshomarou then gently nipped her lip which caused her to gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his rough tongue in her mouth. Their tongues entwine and a battle for dominance started.

Once they parted from their kiss, one of Sesshomarou's hands traveled to Kagura's knees, while the other one went behind her waist. Using his two strong arms, he lifted her from the ground and cradled her in his arms bridal style.

The demon lord gently put the wind sorceress on the soft covers of his bed. The two of them then made quick work of discarding their respective clothes. Once they were both naked they found each other's lips once again. The two lovers then started caressing each other's body.

Sesshomarou's two clawed hands reached to gently cup Kagura's breasts, he then proceeded to alternate between kissing and massaging her mounds, which caused her to moan loudly. Wanting to return some of the pleasure he was giving her, Kagura ran her small hands over Sesshomarou's chest. She started to trail kisses all over his body, starting from his throat then going lower.

She gently forced him on his back and kissed her way down his body. Once she reached his abdomen, Sesshomarou growled and tried to pull her up. After slapping his hand away, Kagura gently stroked his length which caused Sesshomarou to suck in a short breath, which he let out in a small moan. When she slid him in her mouth and started sucking gently, Sesshomarou lost it and started thrusting and moaning. But when she felt his body tense, Kagura sat up quickly licking her lips, she then grinned at the idea of having the usually reserved taiyoukai under her grasp.

Sesshomarou glared at her and reversed their positions, hovering over Kagura he reached between them and caressed her hidden jewel gently. With a purposely cruel timing, he stopped as soon as he felt her shook with the first tremor of her orgasm. Kagura growled, but knew it was payback for her dominating him earlier.

After some more sweet kisses and caresses the demon lord sheathed himself in her, and after staying still for a few seconds, he started moving. At first he made small, long thrusts, and then picked up the pace. He removed almost all of himself before slamming back in.

Kagura let out soft mew and moans as she clung to him, burying her claws in his back. Sesshomarou growled slightly in pain, but said nothing to stop her.

After a low growl and a loud moan could be heard all round the house, the two lovers fell down exhausted on the sheets. Once again Kagura fell asleep with a contented smile in the arms of her savior.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Kagura opened her crimson eyes and realizing she was once again in Sesshomarou's bed, she murmured in a sleep clouded voice "I can't allow this to happen again".

"What are you talking about?" hearing the demon lord's voice made Kagura jolt.

The wind sorceress broke free from their embrace and realizing that he once more woke up before her, she snarled "Gods do you ever sleep?"

Seeing the usual dead pan expression on his face, she propped herself against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes. She then heard Sesshomarou ask her "why do you look so sad?"

She sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead before saying "sooner or later we will regret what happened last night and the night before. We'll see it as what they really were, mere moments of weakness and…" she could not finish as he cut her:

"Wind witch, do not make assumptions about my person and my thoughts!" anger could now be heard in his voice to his own surprise.

For some unknown reason this simple sentence made Kagura feel a little better but doubt still clouded her and she asked "Sesshomarou what exactly is going on between us?"

"Kagura isn't it enough that we are here together now? Why do you insist on putting a label on it? Besides now that you are a member of my pack you can't leave anyway" he said on an even and bored tone.

Knowing that canine demons are very territorial and protective of members of their packs Kagura asked astonished with widened eyes "and since when am I a member of YOUR pack?!"

"After our first night together I noticed that our two demonic auras entwined and after some research I realized that it means I, or rather my inner demon has claimed you as a member of my pack. You are now fully under my protection" He answered reluctantly.

"Wow! What, okay! And who else might be found in this pack?" she asked while thinking _'that's crazy, a member of his pack! I can't believe it. And I've got to admit it doesn't feel that bad'._

"Rin… Inuyasha and his family" he said the second part in no louder than a whisper trough clenched teeth.

Kagura laughed a little at his reluctant admission of his love and protectiveness for his brother but then asked "Can you tell me why your inner youkai claimed me?"

In a gesture showing his discomfort that she had never seen him do before, Sesshomarou put his clawed hand on his chin before using it to set his jaw straight and said "this Sesshomarou does not know, but when I do I shall tell you. To be honest all these feelings are all new to me."

Understanding by the serious look in his amber eyes that Sesshomarou was not willing to talk about the subject anymore, and wanting to lighten up the mood Kagura said chuckling "Oh my God you were a virgin! Had I known…"

Her little joke was answered with a loud growl, before Sesshomarou said on a scolding tone "Do not mock this Sesshomarou!" He added with a wicked look in his eyes and a mischievous smile "you know damn well wind witch that no virgin could have made you scream like that" seeing her blushing furiously Sesshomarou chuckled and buried his long and clever fingers under the covers to touch her.

As the two lovers were ready for some more action, they heard the door bang loudly as it was opened with force. Cursing that he had been too preoccupied with Kagura to notice Rin's scent Sesshomarou made sure that their nudity was entirely covered before turning towards his daughter with a questioning look.

"Rin what are you doing here? How many times have I told you to knock before entering?" he said on a harsh tone.

"Sorry father. I came to get you because Rin can not find Miss Kagura in her room!" Seeing the woman in question lying in her father's arms and under the covers of his bed Rin simply said waving her small hand "Good morning Miss Kagura, what are you doing in father's bed?"

Not bothering to answer her Sesshomarou said "this is none of your concern, now go down to get your breakfast".

The little girl sent them a last suspicious glance before turning around and leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

As he heard Kagura burst in laughter Sesshomarou looked down at her and she said "What? You have to admit that was funny". He growled softly and shut her up with a deep and very welcomed kissed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi! Took you and your wench long enough and from what Rin told us…" an irritated Inuyasha spat as Kagura and Sesshomarou finally made their way into the dinning room where everyone was having breakfast.

"Inuyasha!" his mate scolded him with a dark look which consequences he knew all too well.

Sesshomarou growled at his younger brother insinuations but decided not to comment. Instead he sat down at the end of the table and watched the others devour the food, as he only ate a few bites. When he saw that everyone else was pretty much done he spoke "Inuyasha time to fulfill your promise" before getting up and heading towards the door without sparing a last glance at his guests.

Everyone left in the room sent the half demon questioning looks, waiting for him to make sense of Sesshomarou's last words.

"Hey bastard wait up!" Inuyasha screamed at his brother. The latter turned around and took his wallet out of his shirt pocket. He then took out his American Express black card and handed it at the hanyou saying with a small chuckle "take something nice for you too."

Kagura watched the exchange between the two brothers and voiced the question everyone was asking themselves "what are you two talking about?"

"My baby brother will take you shopping, you need more fitting clothes. You will also take Sango with you just in case for protection. As soon as you get past the wall HE will be ale to find you, so try to make yourself as inconspicuous as possible." He answered her.

"Sure" Kagura answered on a bored tone but the sparkling in her eyes showed how excited she really was to not only get out of the house but also go shopping.

"Papa?" Sesshomarou knew Rin only called him that when she wanted something "can Rin, Shippou and Kohaku go too? Since we'll be leaving tomorrow we need to go shopping for our trip."

"Feh! What it's not good enough that I have to take your wench shopping but I also have to babysit! Hell no!"

"Rin, yes you can go. But I warn you if anything and I mean anything happens to Rin just wish I won't be able to get my claws on you".

Inuyasha was exasperated but nodded his understanding. He could not tell why but felt that the threat also covered Kagura.

Looking in her son's pleading amber eyes Kagome nodded "yes Shippou you can go to. And Inuyasha don't worry I'll be coming too..."

"NO!" Sesshomarou cut her abruptly and loudly. Everyone looked at him surprised by his sudden outburst. He then cleared his throat and added on his usual bored and calm tone "I mean that there won't be enough room in Inuyasha's truck".

Kagome was suspicious but agreed. Sesshomarou then walked out of the room.

**To be continued…**

A/N: In next chapter we'll see if Inuyasha can survive a shopping trip with our favorite red eyed vixen. The chapter will be named **Field trip**.

Last time I realized that even if all my fan fictions were Sessh/Kagura fics, most of them were Kagura centric, so I decided to write a mini fic in Sesshy's point of view. It would be the same format as 'To see your smile' a part a day. I don't know how many parts it will have (probably around eight), but tell me what you think.

_Summary: _**AU **Eight years ago Sesshomarou left Kagura without a word. Now, could a chance meeting in a restaurant rekindle their old flame? And what is this secret she tries to keep from him? Rated M for language and citrus.

I should start posting it this weekend, so keep an eye opened!


	20. Field trip

Chapter 20: Field trip

_**Chapter 20: Field trip**_

A/N: Thank you so much, I feel so loved right now. 'Jump' has more than 50 reviews! And the previous chapter received so many reviews, I am moved to the point of tears, no seriously thank you to:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Somethingkute**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Quin290**

**FluffyMama**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback (from chapter 16) **

_Inuyasha was shocked as he had never seen his brother lose control over a female before, or even lose control at all. He smiled and just said "chill Sessh, I get it she is important to you, that's all I needed to know! Don't worry I'll treat Kagura as my 'sister in law'"._

_He added with a wicked smile "As a matter of fact, I'm going to tell her EVERYTHING about you, your childhood, now where are those cute naked baby pictures of you again? Also I'll tell her about your girlfriends or rater lack of and tons of other stuff. Oh don't thank me, that's what little brothers are for". Inuyasha meant to dash out of the room not wanting to hear his brother's answer to his teasing._

_But before he could leave Sesshomarou said on a worried tone "Inuyasha there is something I will require your help with. Consider it a favor"._

_The half demon had to pinch himself, just to see if he was not dreaming, as the idea of the almighty Lord Sesshomarou asking for a favor or assistance was unthinkable._

"Inuyasha, I've never really asked you anything, and even today this Sesshomarou is not asking for much, all I want you to do is to take Kagura shopping for new clothes tomorrow" Sesshomarou said to his younger snickering sibling.

Inuyasha laughed so much he almost started rolling on the floor "you've got to be kidding me right Sesshy? I mean: _ME_? Why don't you take you own wench shopping?!"

"Unlike you, baby brother some people are not lazy and have to work, even on Saturdays".

"What! I do have a job! I work at Kagome's parents' shrine. And I'm on winter break right now. Besides ask Kagome to take her shopping, she'd be more qualified".

"It would be too dangerous" Sesshomarou then sighed "I haven't told you yet but the father of Kagura's unborn child is…Naraku"

"What! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Isn't it the same bastard, who murdered dad and mom, it's him right?!

"Yes, he has tried to kill Kagura on several occasions as well. If I had not found her she would certainly be dead by now. And even now, he is still trying to come after her".

"Let him, we'll then be able to kill him, once and for all" Inuyasha answered cracking his knuckles loudly in a threatening way.

"Inuyasha! Don't be stupid soon we will kill him but we will never use Kagura as bait. This Sesshomarou shall not allow it!

"I understand if it were Kagome I wouldn't allow it either."

"Good, glad to see I've managed to put some sense into you. Anyway do not worry all is in motion. Everything will unfold at the Youkai Winter Ball". Sesshomarou than sat deeper in his chair before picking back the book he held earlier in a silent gesture to shoo his brother from his office.

**End of Flashback**

'_I knew I would regret that! Why did I agree to do it? Damn it! Oh no where is she heading to now? Another shoe store! It's the third one already! You've got to be kidding me! Damn wench!' _

An angry Inuyasha thought while shoving even more bags in the already overcrowded trunk of his truck (ooh a tongue twister!). He was really getting annoyed as this was his third trip between the mall and the parking lot, and to his horror it looked as if Kagura was not done shopping.

Kagura waited for her 'brother in law' to join her and decided to ignore his cursing under his breath when she heard something about 'bastard brother's stupid wenches'.

She laughed whole heartedly at his pouting and said "come on, stop pouting little puppy. It's not that bad and we're having so much fun!'

"What! I never asked to know how to pick the perfect bra! And why do I have to come with you? You could have taken Sango with you instead of sending her to a toy store with the kids"

"Yes I could have,…but it wouldn't have been this much fun, besides now you can get Kagome a nice little present." Seeing Inuyasha blush furiously Kagura smiled and added "You know some guys would love spending time surrounded by women's underwear" thinking about her best friend, Kagura's smile quickly disappeared.

"Oi! Why the long face? Hey I didn't mean it, it wasn't that bad. And like you said we can pick up a pair of shoes or something for Kagome. I never liked shoes so if you could help me pick something she might like. I'll put it on Fluffy's card" the blushing hanyou said trying to make Kagura feel better.

"Sure. But Inuyasha, would you mind if we make a quick stop somewhere. I just want to visit a friend of mine."

"Sesshomarou won't like that, he said to go straight home after the shopping spree".

Kagura took out her fan and while it was still closed tapped it a few times on her chin. Then as a brilliant idea went through her head she smiled brightly and opened her fan to hide her growing smirk.

"We can go straight back home after we're done here…and drop Sango and the kids. After all Sesshy did not say anything about staying at home or not leaving the house afterwards. Besides since when do you listen to him? And don't tell me it would be too dangerous to go around town. I was under the impression that you were strong enough to protect me if anything came up. Maybe I was wrong" Kagura said on a fake would be deeply thoughtful tone

"Keh! You're damn right. And it's been a while since I've gone against the lord of the stuck ups wishes. Come on let's go back to your place and drop them off. Oh! And Kagome better not see us before we go back, got that?!" Inuyasha answered, he knew that if his wife was ever to find out what they were up to there would be hell to pay.

It took a moment for the wind sorceress to register what Inuyasha answered, as she was thinking _'did I just called Sesshomarou's mansion home?! '_She mentally shook her head and forced herself to answer Inuyasha "Yeah sure whatever."

As they made their way back to the car he shot her a questioning glance surprised by her sudden lack of excitement but said nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they were on their way to the toy store he finally asked "and where is it you want to go?"

Kagura flashed him a bright smile and answered "Youkai Daily Offices!!"

Understanding too late that he had been tricked into doing something potentially even more dangerous for him than for Kagura (and for totally different reasons) Inuyasha paled and cursed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"I knew it would be a bad idea! I knew it I just knew it! Kagome's gonna kill me now for sure, not only did I sneak out but this no…oh crap!'_ Inuyasha kept muttering to himself as they entered the Youkai Daily offices.

In fact, his worst nightmare was taking place as he spotted his ex girlfriend Kikyou coming in their direction. As usual she was walking proudly holding her head high and spotting a cold and void of emotion look on her face.

To his surprise she did not spare him a glance as she smiled to Kagura and said on her usual calm and proud tone:

"Where have you been? Thanks to you we are understaffed and have trouble finishing our daily issues and then you have the nerve to show up out of the blue after three months!" She paused breathed deeply then after seeing the bump on her co worker's belly she finally continued "well that's new".

Finally turning her head towards Inuyasha Kikyou said "Kagura I did not know you were familiar with my ex fiancé. Inuyasha how is Ka-go-me?" Kikyou's eyes had a glimpse of anger and disgust as she said the other woman's name. Those were two emotions Kagura had never seen in her eyes, and so she made a mental note to question Kikyou about what exactly went on between her Kagome and Inuyasha.

"She and Shippou are great thanks. Looks like you're doing good too. Hum huh Kagura you know I'll go wait in the car. See ya Kikyou". But unfortunately for him he did not leave fast enough and Kikyou had time to hug him goodbye, Inuyasha mentally prayed to every single Gods that Kagome would not be able to smell Kikyou's perfume on him. Her human sense of smell somehow always detected traces of Kikyou on him, for this reason Inuyasha often wondered if Kagome had some youkai ancestors or something.

He then used all his half demon speed to run as fast as possible.

"What was that about?" Kagura asked bemused as she only saw a blurry red figure make a run for the parking lot.

"He and I used to date before he dumped me for his best friend Kagome" once again Kikyou spat Kagome's name in a very un-Kikyou like way.

"Wait a sec' so he's the two timing bastard you used to talk about all the time! Well I'll be damned he seemed so nice…men, you thing you know them and…" Kagura did not bother to finish her sentence as bitter memories of Naraku came to her mind.

"I guess you're talking about your demented boyfriend" said a feminine voice coming from behind them. Demented boyfriend was the nickname Miroku gave to Naraku. Kagura used to protest at the use of the word 'demented' but now she had to admit it was most fitting.

Kagura turned around and to her delight she saw her good friend Yura. She was officially Miroku's assistant in the photography department. But the hair demoness also was in charge of make up and mainly hair. But her favorite occupation was her weekly gossip column in the news paper. She knew everything about everyone in the demon world.

Kikyou and Yura could not stand each other and after a silent glaring contest, Kikyou turned around and left without another word.

"By the way where have you been? Miroku and I tried to cover for you but we can't do miracles. At least now you can say it was maternity leave, and may I ask why I haven't been informed of your pregnancy? And who is the father don't tell me it's…" Yura did not finish but looked in the direction where she had seen Inuyasha take off a few seconds before she joined Kagura and Kikyou.

"What, who Inuyasha no! The father is that bastard of Naraku of course. I'm only using Inuyasha as a chauffeur I'm staying at his brother's place for a while that's all". Seeing Yura's surprised expression and before she had time to ask anything else, Kagura quickly added "Anyway Yura I'd loved to stay and chat but I just came here to see Miroku real quick".

The hair demoness' facial expression darkened and she furrowed her brows before saying "I figured you wouldn't know about what happened. We tried to get a hold of you but since you disappeared three months ago we had no way to know where you were".

"I don't get it Yura what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Miroku had an accident two days ago. That day he came in late so he had to stay late in order to finish up on a few articles. From what different witnesses told the police, as he was coming out from the building and heading for the parking lot, a purple car deliberately ran him over and sped away. The driver threw out of the window a simple white card with the two letters VS written on it. Of course he or she was too fast to be identified."

Kagura felt like her mind was going to explode, her thoughts kept spiraling in her head. She felt incredibly sick, she tried her harder to breathe bur her throat felt so dry and tight that it hurt. She tried to make sense of what she just heard and came to a conclusion:

'_it's my fault. It's all my fault! That day he came in late to work because he came to the mansion to bring me new clothes. He had to stay late because he now has to do my share of work too. And I'll bet anything that Naraku was behind Miroku's accident!_

It took Kagura a long time to process her thoughts and as guilt took over her she started to cry. After she gulped loudly she finally summoned enough courage to ask Yura the question which answer she desperately needed yet feared so greatly.

"Yura, how..how is Miroku doing?" her mouth felt so dry that Kagura could not form another word. Her heart beat increased greatly as she saw Yura nervously took a short strand of her black hair and started playing with it. The hair demoness than licked her lips and finally spoke:

"Miroku is…

**To be continued…**

A/N: I know I'm evil! But a cliffy is so much fun wouldn't you agree? Hum maybe not, anyway, to find out what happens to our favorite monk, check out next week's chapter: **For a friend.**

I also started posting the several parts Sessh/Kagu story I talked about last time, its called 'To have you back' so go check it out.

_Summary:_ AU Eight years ago Sesshomarou left Kagura without a word. Now, could a chance meeting in a restaurant rekindle their old flame? And what is this secret she tries to keep from him? Rated M for language and citrus.


	21. For a friend

Chapter 21: For a friend

_**Chapter 21: For a friend**_

A/N: Rejoice extra long chapter up ahead! My way of thanking everyone for their support. Love you all!

Thank you for reviewing:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Somethingkute**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**FluffyMama**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Yura, how..how is Miroku doing?" her mouth felt so dry that Kagura could not form another word. Her heart beat increased greatly as she saw Yura nervously took a short strand of her black hair and started playing with it. The hair demoness than licked her lips and finally spoke:_

"Miroku is at General Hospital He's still in a coma but the doctors are pretty confident that he'll wake up in a day or two. According to them Miroku should not suffer from too many after effects. He will need some physical reeducation for his hip and his left leg since it was broken in two places but apart from that no long term effects. He might stay in the hospital for a couple of days after he wakes up just to make sure everything's alright".

The wind sorceress felt as if she could just die of relief as she felt as if a considerable amount of weight was literally taken off her chest. She could only smile and breathe deeply. Once Kagura felt like she could talk again she sighed deeply and simply said "I have to see him".

"Fine I'll go with you. His doctor is actually my new boyfriend he has the most gorgeous hair, dark and silky and…Oops sorry you know me and hair. Anyway, so as I was saying even if we're not Miroku's family he'll let us see him. I also tried to get a hold of them but then again nothing."

The two young demoness were making their way to the parking lot. After a minute of silent walking, Kagura finally said "Yeah, it figures, Miroku was raised by his father but he died a few years ago,"

"It explains why you were on the top of his 'person to call in case of emergency list'."

Kagura simply nodded, she could still clearly remember the day Miroku told her he would put her contact information on the list. They had joked about it. She had then told him that if the emergency in question was paying for child support or if he landed to the hospital by the hands of a scorned ex conquest, she sure as hell would not help him. The thought of it brought a bitter smile to her lips.

To Inuyasha's deepest relief Kikyou was not with Kagura when she came towards his truck. Yura decided to ride in her own car, she lead the way to the hospital and Inuyasha's truck followed close behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura always hated hospitals, she could not tell why but she could not stand the smell and as she glanced at her companions she could tell that neither did Inuyasha. His nose was itching terribly as he could smell a mix of disease, death and cleaner especially bleach. The wind sorceress also resented the absence of color and the stare of the patients.

As the three of them were walking towards Miroku's room, Kagura could not help but think back at the first time Naraku beat her up. Since he was so concerned, Miroku decided to take her to the hospital. Of course thanks to her demon healing she knew that before the next day all the cuts and bruises would be all gone but still, Miroku had stayed by her side in the emergency room all night long until they were able to finally see a doctor. The doctor in question reassured Miroku that the only type long term effects she would suffer would certainly be psychological.

Before Kagura even noticed it Yura had stopped in front of room 333, she then excused herself and said she would go get Miroku's doctor. The wind sorceress was too deep into her thoughts to notice Inuyasha staring at her.

Seeing 'his brother's wench' hesitating in front of the door too afraid to open it Inuyasha said "Keh! Are we here to stare at the door or visit this Miroku friend of yours? Don't tell me you dragged me all across town to stare at a fucking hospital door!"

It was as if Inuyasha's words snapped her out of her daze and with a shaking hand Kagura tuner the door knob slowly afraid of what she might find behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she entered the room Kagura could not help the muffled scream that escaped her lips. On white sheets was resting a very pale Miroku, several weird looking machines that emitted a soft beeping sound every few seconds were hooked to him as were a couple of IV's.

The wind sorceress had not expected to see Miroku looking like that. The blood of course had been cleaned up, but several bruises were still visible on his face. Also an oxygen mask hid most of his face and his left leg was wrapped tightly in a cast. As she came closer Kagura also noticed that Miroku's right hand was bandaged in a strange and unusual blue bandage on which several words were written, she could not make out their meaning though.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone. No worries I'll be right outside the door if you need me" Inuyasha said to her on a tone softer than he had ever used with her before, Kagura did not even know he was able to produce such a comforting voice. Feeling the burning in her throat becoming even more painful the red eyed beauty simply nodded, too overcome to speak.

As soon as Inuyasha got out of the room Kagura sat on the bed next to her friend and held his uninjured hand while hot tears started pouring all over the white sheets.

"I'm sorry, Miroku I'm so sorry. I dragged you into this mess. You went to the house because of me and then you were late… You wouldn't even have known about Naraku if it was not for me. When I decide to run away I did not ask for your opinion I just assumed that you would help me and went right to you to get help, not even thinking about your safety!

What kind of friend am I? All these months while you helped me to run I never even asked you once if you were ever threatened? No! I was too selfish! And now, here you are in this hospital room because of me! Meanwhile here I was having fun with the lord of the stuck ups. I am so sorry, if only I could turn back time, I would…I should have…" she was then cut when a male voice came from the door.

"Kagura?! What a surprise we keep bumping into each other these past days!" As she turned around the wind sorceress was surprised to be greeted by the warm smile of Doctor Suikotsu.

The wind sorceress wiped her tears and asked "what are you doing here? Aren't you Sesshomarou's private doctor?"

"Indeed, but since Lord Inuyoukai pays me so graciously I do not need to work and so it allows me to give my time to the hospital for free. I take it he is a friend of yours?" the doctor than asked coming closer to Miroku's bed.

Kagura cleared her throat and asked stuttering "Is…is he going to be truly okay?"

"Yes, his leg and hip will be okay in a few weeks. But I'm more worried about his right hand." Than lifting the appendage wrapped in a blue bandage he continued: "This is no typical injury, it looks more like a curse. Despite all our efforts the wound keeps on opening, which creates a great risk for infection."

Looking up to see Kagura's horrified eyes Suikotsu quickly added, "don't worry I have the best team working on it. If only we knew how he injured his hand that would be helpful"

"Once again it was my fault. The blow was intended for me. Naraku did it, he shot a strange red light, and as it was coming towards me Miroku jumped and deflected it. A fragment of the red light touched my back and it resulted in the spider shaped scar." Kagura answered not able to look into the doctor's eyes, where she was sure there would be blame and reproach.

To her surprise Suikotsu walked to her and put his warm and comforting hand on her shoulder. When she looked up from Miroku she saw the doctor flash her the brightest smile ever before he said "what Mr Houshi did, he did intentionally. Don't worry we will heal him."

Suikotsu then frowned as if he just remembered something very important before he continued "perhaps it would be wise to head back to the Lord's mansion. Wouldn't you be in trouble if you were to get home after him?"

"How did you know we sneaked out?" she asked bemused.

"Well, I guess I've been working for him for too long. I know how he thinks, and since you're with Inuyasha…"

Kagura could not help to return Suikotsu's warm smile. She then got up to leave and before she joined Inuyasha outside gave her best friend a last look.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was not a happy Sesshomarou that came home that evening, after a long and dreadful meeting with the three other Lords during the morning and a tiring afternoon at work, his informants told him that instead of complying with his wishes, Inuyasha and Kagura went running around town together. The demon lord was clutching a long wooden box under his left arm as he made his way to the living room where loud voices and laughter could be heard.

As he entered he saw that Sango and Kagome were playing cards, while Inuyasha was watching them. Since the latter was red faced, Sesshomarou inferred that the women were making fun of him. Not caring the demon lord said "What was I thinking. I should have known that a half breed like you was too stupid to be trusted".

Finally noticing the presence of his older brother Inuyasha answered "What is it you want now bastard? You are never pleased with what I do anyway."

"This Sesshomarou thought that even one such as you could understand simple guidelines such as 'go shopping and come straight home'. But of course you had to stop by The Youkai Daily Offices and then General Hospital?!"

"Feh! I'm not to blame here! It's your wench, she insisted. Besides I brought her back in one piece didn't I?"

Not really understanding what the two siblings were talking about, but definitely reacting to the words Youkai Daily Offices, Kagome said on a scary and filled with threat sweet tone "Inuyasha, tell me earlier when I asked you about the perfume I could smell on you and you answered some shop clerk sprayed it on you during your little shopping trip was it a lie? I knew the perfume was familiar, so tell me wasn't it Kikyou's favorite."

At his wife's words, the hanyou paled and started stuttering: "Kags …Kagome…honey…I..I can explain. It's not…it's…not what you think…Kagura she wanted…and Kikyou she…" he did not have time to finish that a long string of SIT commands made him plunge to the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Irritated that he wouldn't be getting any answers Sesshomarou left the living room. After checking up on Rin and finding her sleeping peacefully he went to his bedroom. As he entered the room, Sesshomarou furrowed his eyebrows, to his surprise Kagura was not in his bed, but he could still smell her nearby along with the salty scent of tears.

Looking at the floor he saw her clothes thrown carelessly around the room, he sighed and went to the adjacent bathroom where he found her lying in the gigantic antic marble bathtub, surrounded with enough bubbles to smother someone.

The wind sorceress looked as if she had fallen asleep during her bath, and as Sesshomarou bent to take her out of the bath, his hand made contact with the water. And from sensing how cold it had become he inferred that she had stayed in the bath for a long time. As he wrapped her in his soft cotton bathrobe and laid her on the bed, he noticed that she had woken up.

"Why do all the people I care about end up suffering because of me?" she asked aloud the same question she has been asking herself over and over again for the past hours.

"What are you talking about" he asked pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. At the moment he did not want to scold her, as he could feel sadness and despair all over her.

"It's Miroku, he's in the hospital. Naraku sent him there, and it's all my fault!"

Sesshomarou had never been good when it came to comforting people. When Inuyasha was a pup it was easy, he just needed to tell him to 'man up' or that the son of the late Lord of the Western Lands must not cry.

When it came to Rin promise of ice cream or a new doll along with a small hug made everything better. But in both cases it just involved scrapped knees or bruised arms, nothing as painful and hurtful as what Kagura was going through. And still the demon lord wanted to make her feel better, to take the pain away, because even if he would never admit it aloud, seeing her smile, seeing her happy _made him happy_.

Not knowing what else to do Sesshomarou just help her tightly and let her pour her salty tears on his shoulder. He tried to murmur gentle things into her ear, but he could not. He would have done anything to get the Kagura he was used to. So he just held her tightly while brushing her long and wet hair

'_I just miss the fiery, talkative, unbearable Kagura I'm used to. I'll do anything to bring her back, can I be damned for that?'_ Sesshomarou thought trying to explain his sudden urge to comfort Kagura.

Kagura felt so safe in his arms, she just wanted him to hold her close. She felt the warmth of his youki wrap around her and she felt comforted and protected. For a few seconds she just marveled in the feel of Sesshomarou's strong and warm chest pressing against her, and she forgot why she was crying and she finally calmed down and let go of him.

She breathed deeply and sighed than asked him gesturing towards the long wooden box resting on the bed next to her "what is it?"

Sesshomarou opened the box which revealed a long and thick sword and then taking it in his hand for a closed inspection said "my new sword, the Toukijin forged from the fang of the ogre I killed the other day".

"Once again a reminder that you too got hurt because of me!" she said resting her head on the fluffy pillows.

"Do not mock this Sesshomarou? Do you honestly think that this pathetic ogre could have harmed me? If it weren't for my encounter with the panther demon tribe leader earlier in the afternoon, Goshinki would not have been able to lend a single blow on me.

Those disgusting felines allied with some bee demons that had a grudge against me and ambushed me, one of the bees stung me and poisoned me. I have to admit that the fight with them weakened me greatly even if I managed to beat them. Therefore the ogre was lucky enough to land a single blow on me."

"I guess, that explains your injuries, but still…" Kagura started but Sesshomarou cut her

"Enough wind witch, I am sure that even your monk friend would tell you, you are not to blame. Instead of crying or wondering about what could have been, we should get ready for the final fight with Naraku. His days are numbered now, soon we shall all get our revenge. Sleep now, we will see what can be done for your friend in the morning."

'_But what will happen after we get our revenge? Will you still want me?' _Kagura could not help but wonder as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest, eyes closed ready to fall asleep.

A/N: Aww poor Miroku! Will he get better? Will Kagura stop blaming herself? Stick around to find out, next chapter will be called **Goodbyes and preparations**


	22. Goodbyes and preparations

Chapter 22: Goodbyes and preparations

_**Chapter 22: Goodbyes and preparations**_

Thank you for reviewing:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Somethingkute**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**FluffyMama**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Don't worry Papa Rin will be okay, I will be with Shippou and Kohaku. But Rin is going to miss Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha, Miss Kagura and Father". The little girl said as she hugged Kagura.

"Stop it mom! I'm not a baby anymore!" an exasperated Shippou screamed at his mother who was kneeling down in front of him and who held him in a tight hug, not ready to let go of him any time soon.

"Oi wench let the pup breathe!" Inuyasha said as he separated the two, only for himself to take Shippou in his arms and give him a big and brief hug.

"Oh dad! Not you too stop it!" Shippou screamed.

"Once again Rin, don't forget do not speak with strangers, hold on to your belongings, listen to your instructors. Always and I mean always stay next to Kohaku and Shippou do not wander around, even if you want to go and pick some extremely rare winter flower" Sesshomarou said on his usual emotionless tone.

"It only happened once father. And Rin promised never to do it again!" The little girl pouted.

"Come on Sesshy leave the girl alone, after all she's your daughter she can handle herself!" Kagura said after kissing the little girl on her two reddened cheeks.

"Lord Sesshomarou the car is ready to leave" said Sango.

"Fine, children, go now before you are late." He then added as if it was a final after thought "Merry Christmas". He then signaled to Jaken who brought a huge basket filled with colorfully wrapped presents. The imp then put the basket along with the luggage in the trunk of the car.

Rin and Shippou screamed in delight and Kohaku allowed himself a small smile. Seeing the overly excited children the master of the house said "the presents are for the three of you but do not open them before Christmas Eve, if you do not wait this Sesshomarou will know, do I make myself clear?" both boys gulped loudly but Rin nodded with a bright smile.

"Keh! It might be the only time I say this but, listen to your uncle Shippou." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, time to go now. You wouldn't want to be late for your trip, would you? Now get in the car", Kagome commanded on her sweet voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the children were sent away the adults were gathered around the demon lord in his study. Sitting behind his massive desk Sesshomarou entwined his fingers and gently brushed his chin before asking "so if I understand well, you wish for Sango to guard your mon…Miroku?' Letting slide that her lover almost called her best friend 'monk friend' which she did not appreciate at all, Kagura explained her idea:

"I have absolutely no doubt that Naraku will come to finish what he started. And I can't stand the idea of Miroku getting even more hurt."

She was then relayed by Inuyasha, since he has seen what Naraku did to Miroku and the effect it had on Kagura, the half demon could not help but feel involved, he knew that if anything else were to happen to the photographer, Kagura would not be able to live with herself. So he sided with her

"She's got a point there Sessh, Naraku doesn't kid around. And frankly I think he only issued us and Miroku a warning. I have no doubts he'll come after him again either".

"What if Naraku sends someone after the children? Shouldn't they come back here just in case?" a very worried Kagome asked.

"Do not worry, my brother can defend them besides we have been careful enough so that the information would not be disclosed by anyone." A confident Sango answered, hoping to calm the young mother's fears. She then continued "I would do anything to prevent nay harm to come to Mr Houshi, that is of course if you assign me to be his bodyguard". Truth is that even if he groped her Sango had enjoyed the company of the lecherous photographer and she felt sorry for what happened to him.

Ignoring the others and looking straight into a pair of crimson eyes Sesshomarou asked "what about your protection?"

"I promise I won't leave the house, so the wall will protect me. Besides you're here right?" he answered with a soft smile.

"Not all the time, this Sesshomarou has many obligations"

"Isn't that why you gave me a new fan? So I could defend myself?" she asked a little irritated to have her fighting abilities undermined.

"Keh! Besides I'm here aren't I? It's not like I'd let anything happen to your wench. No worries Kags and I can stay until we are done dealing with Naraku. After all bastard you did say that we'll get rid of him at the Youkai Winter Ball and that's in a week." Inuyasha said with the burning flame of hatred burning in his golden eyes, there was nothing he wanted more than to get revenge on the monster who murdered his parents when he was just a child.

"In…in a week!" Kagura said dumfounded. "And when exactly were you planning on talking to me about it?" she asked Sesshomarou.

The demon lord suppressed the urge of growling at his younger brother's carelessness as he said "This Sesshomarou fails to see why it would have been relevant to tell you of this plan".

"Because I need to get ready for the final fight!" she almost screamed back.

"No need since you shall not be attending" he answered on a bored tone.

"What! No! Of course I will be attending, there is no question about that!" she continued their little battle oblivious to the glances the three others were giving them.

"As a member of my pack you have to listen to what I have to say! And I say that no mate of mine will be put in danger recklessly and for no reasons!" this time the taiyoukai was really angry and to emphasize his words he smashed his strong fist into the robust desk which caused the piece of furniture to shatter in several pieces.

Everyone except Kagura winced and stepped back, but she only looked straight into Sesshomarou's eyes and said on a softer tone "I need to see it. I need to be there, hell it's not like I want to but I have to. Otherwise all my life I will ask myself and wonder. So yes, I will be attending by your side and I will watch Naraku draw his last breath." With these final words, the wind sorceress walked out proudly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she walked out the door, Kagura felt as if her knees would give in underneath her. She started shaking, her heart was pounding and her mouth felt so dry so she decided to go lay down for a bit. She kept replaying the previous scene and asked herself over and over again _'Did he just call ME his mate?'_.

And her inner demon answered _'__**Yep he sure did!'**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknownst to her as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome left for the living room, and Sango went to the hospital Sesshomarou sat watching outside and wondering why he had called her his mate.

'_Why did I call her my mate? Yes, she is my lover, I enjoy her company, but her This Sesshomarou's mate?!…'_

'_**Well you know, she would be perfect for you. Contrary to the others she does not fear you, she even sees herself as your equal.'**_ His inner demon said.

'_Maybe, but she would not make a suitable mate for me or a good Lady of the Western Lands. In fact she is disrespectful, she refuses to listen to reason, she speaks too much and most of the time it is to mock me. And no to mention her temperament and cursing'_ Sesshomarou said trying to reason himself.

'_**That may be, but you want to protect her, and make her smile and she makes you happy, and she's beautiful, and Rin loves her even your idiot of a brother does and…'**_

'_I know all you said is to an extent somewhat true, but I am not in love with her, right?'_ Sesshomarou interrupted his inner demon's enumeration of Kagura's qualities and different reasons why he could not imagine her leaving his side.

'_**Face it she makes you feel like no other woman has before. And you have to find out for yourself how you feel about her and how SHE feels about you'.**_

Sesshomarou growled at the implications of his inner youkai's last words. Not wanting to think about it he called Jaken to clean up the mess in his office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a very dark room, despite the shy December sun stood an assembly of people. A cold voice broke the silence

"I see, so it seems like the dogs are finally on the move. My dear Kagu you must think you have found the perfect saviors. I must admit I was surprised to see the annoying cold bastard Sesshomarou took you in. Ku ku ku I will be able to kill two birds with one stone. I will finally kill the wind bitch and the bastard she carries and I will take revenge on the dogs. And to top it all I will finish my collection when I finally get Tenseiga and Tessaiga."

Naraku than turned around and snuggling closer in the baboon pelt thrown around his shoulders glanced at the sword pinned on his wall.

A fair skin young woman came in the room carrying a small and round mirror she then addressed the leader of the men gathered in the dark study: "Big brother, Juromarou and Kagemarou have both arrived safely at the mountain resort. Shall I tell them to go after the children now?" Kanna asked on her soft and void of emotion usual tone, even if inside she was boiling in indignation.

"No, not yet my dear Kanna we shall wait. Waiting makes it all the more fun, besides the plan could be in jeopardy if they failed to kill them. Not that killing someone weak is any trouble, don't you agree Hakudoushi?" the elder of the three siblings asked.

"If you want I can go finish off this Miroku now." He answered burnt by his brother's angry gaze.

"Why? So you can disappoint me again? No, besides since Kagura saw him he is of no use anymore." The dark hanyou barked to his younger brother. He then continued on a fake sweet tone "since I am feeling so magnanimous Hakudoushi I will give you a final chance to prove me that unlike your twin sister you can be of some use to me. You and Kanna shall be accompanying me to the Youkai Winter Ball this year. Based on what Saimyoshou reported to me I have a feeling everything will unfold there."

Standing up abruptly and letting the baboon pelt fall to the ground Naraku then took _So'unga_ that was hanging behind him and marveling in the feel of the powerful demon blade in his hands he laughed hysterically.

His laugh sent a shiver down his followers' spine, Hakudoushi started to instinctively rub his bruised right cheek gift of his older brother for failing him.

Kanna could only think to herself _'I need to sop him, otherwise he will kill Kagura! I already got rid of Juromarou and Kagemarou by paying them off so the children will be safe but if Naraku was ever to find out…'_ looking at her twin brother's battered body courtesy of Naraku, seeing Hakudoushi's fair skin covered in different injuries and bruises even if the healing process was accelerated by his demonic blood, Kanna could only gulp as her heart filled with fear. _'No! I need to be strong!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha I've been thinking about Kagura's friend…I'm sure there's something we can do for him. Ever since you two saw him she's been so depressed." Kagome said looking down at her nails in a nervous gesture Inuyasha was so used to.

"Yeah, she blames herself." Looking up from the magazine he was reading the half demon added "let me guess you have an idea".

Smiling brightly Kagome sat down next to her husband on their bed and said "It's a cursed wound right?" then seeing Inuyasha nod she continued "I'm sure that if I use my spiritual powers to purify the wound it could lift the curse."

"Are you sure about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dog boy are you doubting my abilities?!" she asked threateningly.

Fearing the too familiar and dreaded 'SIT' command he quickly added "of course no my love, I would not dream of it!"

"You might be right, my powers might not be enough…" All of the sudden her face lightened as if the brightest idea just dawned on her.

"Wench, what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked, for he knew the look of over excitement on Kagome's face.

"I could ally my miko powers with Tenseiga! I'm sure it would work!" getting up and dragging her husband along with her Kagome ran out of their pale blue bedroom and added "let's go get Sesshomarou".

"Oi! Kagome wait!" Inuyasha screamed while thinking to himself _'that's one hell of a crazy idea allying spiritual and demonic powers. Maybe crazy enough to work!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura was sitting on a bench in the vast gardens; she did not mind the cold and felt so as peace with the wind whispering comforting and soothing words to her. She was so relaxed that she did not hear Sesshomarou coming behind her. The demon lord sat down next to her, for a while they just sat without any of them speaking a word.

Kagura then suddenly broke the silence "I'm sorry about my earlier outburst".

Sesshomarou was relieved, when he came to join her he thought she would want to talk about his earlier use of the word 'mate'.

But seeing that she carefully avoided the topic, he turned to his right side and looked straight in her ruby red eyes and said "I understand your point of view. I guess…in a way you were right. I should have told you about my plan. After all, Kagura you are entitled to know when and where you shall be avenged"

A true smile broke on the wind sorceress's red cherry lips, her first smile since she paid a visit to Miroku. "My my, my! What is this? The almighty Lord Sesshomarou Inuyoukai apologizing to little old me? Wow! I always knew I was not typical demoness!"

Even if he knew she was teasing him Sesshomarou could not help but give a small smile as he realized the usual Kagura was back. He feigned to be irritated when he asked on his usual deadpan voice "Wind witch, are you mocking this Sesshomarou?"

"Me? I would never dare my lord!" she answered with a faked innocent look on her face.

Their little teasing session was interrupted when Kagome ran to them all the while dragging a protesting Inuyasha after her. As soon as she reached them she stopped and panting heavily said "Good…I found..you! I have..the greatest…idea…I".

Inuyasha interrupted her and said "breathe Kags, I'll explain." Seeing her nod and noticing Sesshomarou's questioning glance he continued. "Well, she thinks that by allying her priestess powers and Tenseiga she can save that friend of yours".

Sesshomarou opened his mouth to speak but before he could Kagura beat him to it and asked dumbfounded "Tenseiga? Sesshy isn't it the sword of Heaven the one you talked to me about the one from the legend.? I thought it was just a bedtime story!"

The demon lord was surprised and answered "Well, not exactly…

**To be continued…**

A/N: I'm stopping here, the chapter was long enough! Next chapter will be called **Sacrifices**, in it, our dearest Sesshy realizes something important.


	23. Sacrifices

Chapter 23: Sacrifices

_**Chapter 23: Sacrifices**_

A/N: I just posted the last chapter of my A/U fic 'Rewinding time' so go check it out!

Thank you for reviewing:

**Somethingkute**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**FluffyMama**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Their little teasing session was interrupted when Kagome ran to them all the while dragging a protesting Inuyasha after her. As soon as she reached them she stopped and panting heavily said "Good…I found..you! I have..the greatest…idea…I"._

_Inuyasha interrupted her and said "breathe Kags, I'll explain." Seeing her nod and noticing Sesshomarou's questioning glance he continued. "Well, she thinks that by alllying her priestess powers and Tenseiga she can save that friend of yours"._

_Sesshomarou opened his mouth to speak but before he could Kagura beat him to it and asked dumbfounded "Tenseiga? Sesshy isn't it the sword of Heaven the one you talked to me about the one from the legend.? I thought it was just a bedtime story!"_

The demon lord was surprised and answered "Well, not exactly the demon mentioned in the tale, whose fangs were used actually was my father."

Seeing the shocked look on Kagura's face and seeing her open her mouth to speak he quickly continued" when he died he left _ME Tenseiga_ and left my _BABY BROTHER _Tessaiga".

While saying the second part Sesshomarou could not help but glare at Inuyasha. In turn the younger of the two brothers glared back and shouted his trademark "Keh!"

"Okay but I don't get it. I thought the sword could revive people?" asking that Kagura remembered the conversation she had with Rin a few days after she moved into Sesshomarou's mansion.

**Flashback**

"_There was blood everywhere..sniff and I was alone and it was so cold…sniff but when I woke up lord Sesshomarou was here with a sword in his hand and he took me in…and he takes care of me ever since like a father"_

**End of flashback**

Finally realizing the meaning of Rin's words Kagura looked at Sesshomarou incredulously and exclaimed "Oh Gods! You…you used Tenseiga on Rin?! You revived her!"

This time it was Kagome and Inuyasha's turn to gasp. The young woman said looking at her brother in law "I had suspicions, but I never knew…"

"Keh! Looks like Mr. Ice block, does have a heart after all. Why did you do it? And how come you didn't revive her mother too?" the hanyou said locking glaze with his older brother.

"This Sesshomarou does not need to justify his actions to the likes of you. But I can say that the reason I did not revive her mother is that it was too late. Now about your idea, miko do you really think it could work?"

Seeing three pairs of eyes intensely locked on her, Kagome nervously started shifting from one foot to the other and answered "well I'm not a 100 percent sure, but I think it could work. After all what do we have to lose?"

"I'll go and arrange for him to be transferred here, once he's condition improves. It will be easier for us to keep an eye on him and to try out this theory of yours". After stating this, Sesshomarou stood up gracefully and before going back inside the mansion, extended his hand to Kagura. She was very surprised but took it with a bright smile.

It was true that Sesshomarou was not a big fan of public displays of affection, but he figured it would be a good way to shut up his younger brother, and true enough the young half demon looked at his brother with eyes bulging out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes, Suikotsu as fast as possible. Good, …yes…I will call you back later". Sesshomarou hung up the phone without even saying bye to his doctor.

"So? What does he think?" Kagura asked.

She was comfortably lying on the soft covers of Sesshomarou's bed her right hand absent mindedly rubbing her swollen belly as she watched Sesshomarou while he made a quick phone call to his friend who happened to be the director of General Hospital. He then called Sango to tell her about their plan and he finally called Dr Suikotsu to ask for his opinion. Kagura was getting nervous by his silence and started to gently bite her lower lip.

Sesshomarou sat on the bed and entwined his long fingers and dropped them on his lap before turning to Kagura and said "he thinks it might just work".

"Than why the long face you scared me, you bastard!" she said playfully before crawling to him on the bed. The wind sorceress then kneeled against Sesshomarou's back, pressing her breasts and belly in his strong and broad back. She then started to run her fingers gently through his long hair.

As she massaged his scalp she said "Rin was right. She said that since the moment you took her in, you've been taking good care of her. She also said that you would take good care of me and my baby. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough for what you've done for me".

"For starters keep massaging me" he said gesturing to his head with a long clawed finger and an imperceptible smile.

Purposely and cruelly halting her movement Kagura leaned to look at the demon lord's handsome face and asked "why is it to your enjoyment milord?" hearing him growl softly she laughed and resumed her ministration.

After a few blissful minutes Sesshomarou reluctantly stopped Kagura's hands with his larger ones. He turned around and kissed her tenderly on the lips before pushing her on the bed and standing up "rest until lunch, I will come and get you".

She was not really tired but nodded none the less. She could really use the time to reflect on her future, and also on the swords. She could not shake the feeling that before Sesshomarou told her about it she had heard the tale of the three legendary swords, but she just could not remember where. The wind sorceress closed her eyes and heard Sesshomarou close the door behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure about it?" Inuyasha said while standing in the doorway of his older brother's study. Jaken had managed to clean up the mess produced by Sesshomarou's previous burst of anger and Inuyasha noticed that their late father's desk replaced the one Sesshomarou smashed earlier.

The half demon knew that when the taiyoukai inherited of the mansion, their father's study was one of the rooms he redecorated first. Sesshomarou did not throw away the old furniture but put it in the attic with his parents' things.

"Why not? Do you have grounds to reject your mate's idea?" the older asked gesturing for his younger brother to sit in front of him.

"Well…I'm sure you figured out that along with spiritual powers Kagome also has purification powers…"

"And she could purify the demonic aura of Tenseiga, therefore making it even more useless than it already is. I am aware of this. I take it you do not trust her abilities to control her power?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I wonder if it's a risk you're willing to take? Would you sacrifice father's fang?"

After a very long pause Sesshomarou looked at his younger brother straight in the eyes and said "if it is to make her happy and smile again I am willing to take the risk".

"Keh! You're turning all sentimental, it's disgusting! But tell me this, would you say the same thing if it were Tessaiga? Hypothetically speaking and I really mean hypothetically, 'cause you ain't never getting the sword."

At this Sesshomarou could not suppress a low growl. Inuyasha ignored it as he continued "what if you had the old man's other fang? Sessh, would you sacrifice Tessaiga too?"

Sesshomarou stayed silent for a long time and Inuyasha was sure that he would not answer. Just as the younger brother stood up and got ready to leave, Sesshomarou said on a low and deep voice "yes, for her I would".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura tossed a couple of times in the bed, she was so restless and she just could not fall asleep. But as soon as she squeezed Sesshomarou's pillow tightly and that she could smell the irresistible mix of his natural scent and his perfume she felt at peace.

_**'You could get used to this, right? Sleeping in his bed, being surrounded by his scent '**_ her inner demon asked.

_'Yeah, it's so comforting, but I shouldn't get used to it. I mean, I understand that he felt compelled to save and protect me, but what will happen after Naraku is defeated? I won't be of any use to him anymore. And since I won't be in any danger anymore I'll have to leave.'_ Kagura thought.

_**'Maybe you're wrong; after all he didn't have to sleep with you. Since the moment he took you in, didn't he show you how much you're dear to him?'**_

_'But everyone who gets near to me ends up suffering! If something was to happen to him again, or even worse to Rin!'_

_**'Stop blaming yourself, he can handle himself, and Rin is in no danger. She's far, Naraku can't reach her over there'**_.

Kagura had to admit that she was surprised that her usually cynic and mocking inner demon was actually comforting her and brushing off her deepest dark fears.

_'I guess so. But still, I can't help but wonder. And then there's the baby! I don't think that I can impose on him to take care of him or her too.'_

_**'Maybe he wants to. After all he did raise his brother and Rin alone and he did a good job, don't you think?' **_her inner demon said.

_'Yeah Rin's just such a sweet girl. But it's different, he revived her and she had no one else to take care of her. And Inuyasha he's his only brother he had no choice.'_

_**'Now you know he's a demon lord, so having a human daughter really was not in his best interest. If he really was a cold bastard he would have dropped her at an orphanage or with a foster family along with a nice check. Besides he claimed you as a member of his pack and this morning…'**_

_'He didn't mean it!' _Kagura interrupted.

_**'Right, he just called you "his mate" for the fun of it…'**_

_'No really he meant something else, it was an accident!' _the demoness protested.

_**'Of course since the always collected, focused and poised demon lord that he is usually makes mistake. And his tongue slips on a regular basis. Please give me a break!'**_

_'Will you ever shut up? I'm tired of you go away' _Kagura screamed in her head. She really did not want to think about what her youkai was insinuating.

_**'My my looks like I hit a nerve. By the way telling yourself to shut up is creepy since I'm a part of you. But I will comply with your wishes and leave you with just one last thought: would it be so bad to be his mate?'**_

__The last words of her inner demon left Kagura speechless. She had to admit that she liked the company of the demon lord, he had his own way of getting under her skin, challenging her, but with one look he could calm her and make her melt. And his kisses and his caresses she knew she could never get tired of those. Naraku had never been able to make her feel the way Sesshomarou made her feel. Was this love?

Spending forever with him? It sounded appealing, Kagura knew he would take care of her and her baby like Naraku would never have but was this what Sesshomarou would want? Hell was this even what she wanted?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For at least an hour Kagura kept tossing those answerless questions in her head to the point of giving herself a horrible headache. Forgetting the idea that she would be able to get any sleep she propped herself against the headboard of the bed and clutched Sesshomarou's pillow to her chest. As she let out a deep sigh the demon Lord who had been plaguing her every thoughts came into the room.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked her.

"Not really, but I'm okay. I was just thinking about what you said this morning" she answered. As soon as she let the words out she regretted them, she could see that Sesshomarou's became as stiff as a poker and that his golden eyes took on a glazed appearance. If she did not know any better she would say he was terrorized.

"And what about this morning?" he asked feigning innocence. Seeing her look at him intensely as if she was trying to see inside his soul he felt a shiver going down his spine and decided to sit next to her.

As usual as soon as Sesshomarou sat next to her, Kagura felt like she was going to melt. His incredible beauty, his body heat combined with the feeling of his impressive youki wrapping around her and the three allied with the memory of his sweet kisses and caresses, made her want to pounce on him.

'_**He sure has a way of making you forget your migraine'**_ her inner demon could not help but notice. Kagura almost blushed at the thought but simply shrugged.

This really was not the time for that; right now she should be asking him what he meant this morning in his study. But the wind sorceress felt unable to ask about his use of the word 'mate' while referring to her

Feeling her uneasiness and waning to change the topic as fast as possible, Sesshomarou said "I just got off the phone with Rin. They arrived safely at the mountain resort. She sends her deepest affections".

"For some reason I have the feeling she did not say it in these words" Kagura could not help but joke.

"Indeed she said: _father kiss Miss Kagura for me please_" he answered slightly amused and grateful to feel Kagura relax against his arm.

Kagura gently leaned her head on his shoulder and took in his appeasing scent.

Sesshomarou turned to her and lifted her head by bringing two fingers to her chin before asking with a wicked smile "May I fulfill my promise?"

Playing along Kagura answered "Well since it's for Rin…I would not want her father to disappoint her, so I guess you will have to…" she barely had time to finish that Sesshomarou took her lips in a hungry kiss.

As they broke apart Kagura leaned her head on his shoulder once more and sighed in deep contentment. She then entwined their fingers together and closed her eyes thinking _'being mates forever? Yeah, I think I would like that, but what about him?'_

A/N: There you have it a new chapter, and a long one! Don't forget to review! Next time will our heroes manage to save Miroku's life? Find out in **How to save life**.


	24. How to save a life

Chapter 24: How to save a life

_**Chapter 24: How to save a life**_

A/N: So much love and support, the story reached 75 reviews and almost 3000 hits, so really Saphira feels so loved (oops! Back to talking about myself at the third person…hum should stop eating sugary stuff before writing…But do rejoice, since I'm all excited and happy the chappie will be longer.)

Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing:

**Somethingkute**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Inuyasha Babybre**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Kagura woke up suddenly, she did not even know when she fell asleep. As she looked around she realized that Sesshomarou was not here anymore, but he did leave his mokomoko wrapped around her shoulders. She took a minute to enjoy the heat of the soft fur that smelt just like him.

With a loud sigh she got up and went in search of the other house occupants. She heard muffled voices coming from the other end of the corridor and realized it came from the room right across from her former bedroom.

Ever since the night when Sesshomarou told her that the red room was his mother's bedroom, she only went there once and it was to get her things and move them to the master bedroom. It's not like Kagura talked to Sesshomarou about it, but since after seeing her stuff in his room he did not protest, she figured he was okay with it.

Naturally Kagura made her way across the corridor still wrapped tightly in the soft fur. It's not like she was cold but she enjoyed the softness and comfort it provided.

As she stopped in the doorway Kagura noticed that just like the other rooms in the house this one was also assigned a color: it was light orange. As she stepped inside the wind sorceress was shocked to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Dr Suikotsu, Sango and Sesshomarou standing around a still unconscious Miroku.

She had to admit that to her relief, her lecherous friend did look better: the oxygen mask had been taken off and only one IV was still plugged to his right arm. The strange blue bandage was still wrapped around his right hand, so Kagura inferred that they had yet to try out Kagome's plan.

Sesshomarou was the first one to notice her presence and turning to face her said "I take it you wish to see the ritual?"

As he spoke, Kagura rested her gaze on him and noticed that he held the long and thin blade she had seen him looking at during their encounter in his study all those nights ago.

Too overcome to speak she simply nodded and snuggled deeper into the fur. Following Sesshomarou's gaze she noticed a comfortable looking orange armchair in the opposite corner of the room. She understood his unvoiced intention and sat down grateful to him, as she could feel that her knees could give in at anytime.

Following a hand gesture of Kagome, everyone understood it was time to leave her some room. After gently squeezing his wife's shoulder to show his encouragement Inuyasha went to lean against the window. Sango who appeared paler than usual stepped all the way to the door, as if she was afraid of watching, which was so surprising for the fearless demon slayer. After carefully removing Miroku's IV from his right arm and checking on his heart monitor, Suikotsu also stepped back. Sesshomarou who appeared bored and unaffected simply handed Tenseiga over to Kagome and walked towards Kagura.

For a second she was afraid as she irrationally thought he would retrieve his mokomoko but he did no such thing. On the contrary as if he could read her mind or feel her fear, he readjusted the fur so that it covered her shoulders and he started to gently rub her shoulders and back. Feeling the wind sorceress finally relax he stopped stroking her.

As Kagura looked at Miroku's unconscious form, she held on to Sesshomarou's hand, and in response he held hers tightly as if he was trying to channel his strength to her.

Holding Tenseiga in her right hand and her own family heirloom the _Shikon no tama_ in her left hand Kagome said aloud "here goes nothing" as she lowered the two towards the wound.

When the two objects were about seven inches above Miroku's injured hand, the jewel of the four souls started glowing pink and the Sword of heaven started pulsating. Kagome herself was surrounded by a blindingly shinning pink light.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, afraid for his mate. He tried to get closer to her but the light acted as a barrier and he could not come closer.

For a few anxious instants, everyone looked at the blinding light, unsure and worried about Kagome and Miroku's well being.

But to everyone's relief the light soon disappeared. As it dissipated Inuyasha ran to Kagome, she was standing next to the bed panting heavily.

As Inuyasha hugged her to provide support he asked "Kags, you okay?" she simply nodded too exhausted to speak.

But another voice was heard. Unbeknownst to anyone a certain lecher had taken Kagome's hand in his. As he sat up Miroku asked flashing Kagome with a smile "oh beautiful angel, you brought me back to life. Now give me a reason to stay alive, please bear my child?!"

The question was followed by a silence, since everyone had been too pre occupied for Kagome's well being and no one has noticed Miroku had awakened. But as soon as the photographer's words sank in Inuyasha seized him with his right hand while he brought Kagome closer to him with his left one.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you get brain damage or something? Don't you even think about touching MY mate!" Inuyasha then started growling loudly to make his point clear.

"My I am very sorry sir, I had no idea this beautiful angel was already taken. No worries I won't try anything anymore,…that is unless she wants me to…" another growl which uncovered very sharp fangs made him continue "just a joke, simply a joke".

It took Kagura a second to realize that Kagome had succeeded and that Miroku was safe. She then jumped from the armchair and pounced on Miroku. Kagura burned Miroku's chest with her tears and he hugged her back trying to comfort her as best he could.

She kept saying "Miroku I'm so sorry, forgive me. It's all my fault."

"No of course not my dearest, no worries. I'm okay now. We're all okay" Miroku said in her pointy ears trying to comfort her. He held her close, rubbing her back and shoulders which were racked with sobs. He then held Kagura at arms length and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Looking straight into his eyes the wind sorceress smiled and leaned to kiss his left cheek.

"If only I knew that all I needed to do was almost die in order to get a kiss from you, I would have done it sooner" Miroku joked.

Feigning indignation Kagura slapped him gently and laughed: her friend was definitely back.

"Is he deranged, brain damaged or what?" Inuyasha asked, as he was on his way out of the door and carrying a now asleep Kagome bridal style in his arms.

"Nope he's just a pervert." Sango answered with a small smile, she also went out of the room.

"Well, I think we should let Mr Houshi rest, don't you Miss Tadakaze?" Dr Suikotsu asked.

Kagura then looked up to realize the room was empty except for the doctor. As she looked into the armchair she was earlier she also noticed that Sesshomarou had disappeared along with his mokomoko. Too immersed in the joy to see her friend had recovered, Kagura had not noticed when Sesshomarou had left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou was sitting behind his desk Tenseiga was set in front of him. After a close inspection of the sword, it did no appear to have suffered any damage, maybe he was to give Kagome's abilities a little more credit.

_**'There's no reason to be mad at Kagura, he's her best friend and she was just glad he's okay'**_ his inner demon once more hijacked his thoughts.

_'This Sesshomarou is not mad!'_

_**'Right you just locked yourself in your study without saying a word for no reason. Or maybe you're just jealous? Once again he's just a friend. An annoying lecher and a weak human but still just her friend.'**_

_'Enough of this!'_ Sesshomarou then concentrated to cast away the annoying voice of his inner demon.

He thought '_It is true that when Kagura jumped in Miroku's arms, I silently retrieved Tenseiga and my mokomoko before leaving the room. But it was not out of jealousy, or could it be? No This Sesshomarou does not feel such lowly emotions, jealousy is for weaklings. There is nothing that I desire that I cannot have'_

'_**Tessaiga, Tessaiga, Tessaiga…' **_his inner demon kept singing in his head.

His inner demon incessant teasing on top of the confused thoughts and feelings that were raging in his head pushed Sesshomarou to lose his usual poise and scream "Go away!"

It was that precise moment that Kagura chose to slip her head inside the study. Sesshomarou was too preoccupied to feel her presence, but he did not miss the look of deep hurt that flashed through her eyes as she was about to close the door.

A part of the demon lord wanted to let her leave but a larger part could not stand to be the reason for her hurting and before he could stop himself he said "Kagura, I am sorry. Please come back I was not talking to you."

As if she expected for him to invite her back inside, Kagura opened the door quickly and stopped in front of Sesshomarou. She put her hand on his forehead right above the blue crescent and said "you don't appear to have a fever"

"Do not mock this Sesshomarou. I do not get sick!"

"Well since for one you were talking to yourself, and two you just apologized to me I figured you'd be sick" she answered with a small smile.

"I was merely arguing with my inner demon, this annoying voice insisted on making false assumptions on this Sesshomarou".

"Tell me about it, half the time I want to get into my own head and find a way to shut down the voice". They both smiled and looked at each other.

To the taiyoukai's surprise Kagura sat on his lap and kissed his cheek lightly before leaning into his chest. She closed her eyes and they stayed in silence for a while before she whispered into his ear "thank you for all you've done for me".

She then stood up and stretched before pointing at the different folders on his desk and said "I'll let you work, now. I'm starving!" Before he had time to say anything she winked at him and waltzed out of the door a huge smile on her lips.

_**'Awww! A small kiss and she made it all better" **_his inner demon mocked as soon as Kagura was out of the door.

_'I have work to do, so if you could just disappear, it would be helpful'_

_**'Fine, I get it!' **_to Sesshomarou's relief the voice did go away.

He did have to admit that his inner demon was not completely wrong, now he did feel better and could finally focus on the merger proposition he had been looking at for the past fifteen minutes without registering one single word.

'_Looks like Kagura does have a way to make it all_ better'. He thought to himself when he opened a new file.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura made her way to a room she had not been in since she 'moved in' with Sesshomarou: Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom. She knew where it was she just had yet to visit the bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door and she heard Kagome' soft voice telling her to enter.

The color of the room was light blue, from the carpet to the walls, the curtains even the sheets Kagome was lying on. Kagome patted the bed to tell Kagura to sit next to her. The wind sorceress accepted her invitation and sat.

"I can't find the words to thank you enough for what you've done."

Then seeing Kagome's pale face and dark circles under her eyes, Kagura asked "Are you okay, you must be tired. Or maybe hungry, do you want me to get you something?"

The priestess put her hand on the top of Kagura's head and started ruffling the top of her hair that was as usual held in a tight ponytail.

Kagura asked "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you don't have doggy ears because those are exactly the same questions Inuyasha has been plaguing me with for the past hour".

At her words the two young women started laughing. They laughed so hard that Kagome started coughing and Kagura started clutching her stomach. They were both in tears when Inuyasha came inside.

"Oi you guys okay?" he then started rubbing Kagome's back to ease her cough and seeing Kagura clutch her swollen abdomen he asked her extremely worried "Is something wrong with your baby, do you want me to get the doctor or Sessh?"

Inuyasha's concern for no reason only added to their laughing fit. After watching them he understood they were chocking and crying because they were laughing so hard. Angry to have been deceived, and convinced they were once more making fun of him, Inuyasha went out of the room but not before throwing:

"Keh! Fucking crazy wenches!" His last words only caused them to laugh even harder.

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? Next time Naraku makes a move, which has a _dreadful consequence_ on Kagura, can Sesshomarou save her? Don't miss the next chapter: **Emergency**, this Saphira promises it's going to be a good one.


	25. Emergency

Chapter 25: Emergency

_**Chapter 25: Emergency**_

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

_A/N: Extra super long chapter filled with Fluff, WAFF, angst and tragedy!! _

_It's my little treat since I won't update until at least next week, because school is starting again! Gods whatever happened to my summer break??_

Thank you for reviewing:

**Somethingkute**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet **(interesting and funny discussion about the fluff. But I seriously doubt we'll ever know what it truly is :P )

**FluffyMama**

**Quin290**

_"Speaking"_

_'Thinking'_

After making sure for at least the thousandth time that Miroku was okay Kagura went down to the dinning room. Doctor Suikotsu had left earlier after giving Miroku a very powerful sedative and a few sleeping pills. Since Kagome had yet to regain all of her strength she was asleep upstairs, therefore when Kagura entered the room, Inuyasha, Sango and Sesshomarou were the only ones sited at the table.

As they were enjoying their meal in silence (since neither Rin nor Kagome were here to make conversation), Jaken came in the room carrying a rather large deep purple colored envelop. The toad demon walked to the end of the table where his master sat and bowed.

"What is it Jaken?" the demon lord asked lifting his gaze from his extremely rare steak to his servant.

"Master, this letter was delivered here" seeing Sesshomarou sigh before extending his clawed hand, Jaken added "it is addressed to Miss Kagura Tadakaze".

Hearing this Kagura choked on the piece of meat she was chewing. And after drinking an entire glass of water she looked at Sesshomarou who was sniffling the purple envelop. He then said one word which caused shivers to run down Kagura's spine: "Naraku".

She stuttered in shock "it's…that's not possible…how could he… know I'm here?!"

"I don't know" Sesshomarou said masking his worry.

He then gave the colored envelop to the red eyed woman sitting on his right. She nervously licked her lips and with shaking hands took the piece of paper.

"Keh what does this bastard want now?!" An interested and equally angry Inuyasha asked.

The wind sorceress took a deep breath then opened the envelop. She took out a purple piece of paper that was drenched in Naraku's favorite perfume, the one she used to buy for him all the time. Her ex boyfriend's neat and big handwriting was all over one side of the small piece of paper. Kagura cleared her throat before reading aloud:

_My dear Kagu, how are you and my child faring? I hope you are taking good care of yourself. I trust that my good old friend Sesshomarou feeds you well and also enables you to sleep peacefully at night. I bet that his sheets must be of the greatest comfort, or maybe it is his skin that you prefer sleeping against. Yes my little naughty Kagura, I am well aware of the extent of your involvement with him._

_But where are my manners? What about your friend Miroku is his hand any better? I pray that his injuries will get better. I was very upset to learn about his accident, really a hit and run, the roads are becoming quite unsafe wouldn't you agree?_

_Kanna and Hakudoushi insisted on sending you their affection. I have not heard of your good friend Goshinki in a little while but I am sure that where ever he is, he is thinking about you._

_I would also greatly appreciate if you could say hi to little Rin and Shippou for me! I cannot wait to see you at the Youkai Winter Ball next week. We are going to have so much fun. Tell your Sesshomarou to come prepared. I know I will be._

_With all my love, Naraku._

Kagura's usually pale skin looked even paler than usual. She was shaking and felt sick. Her head started spinning and she felt nauseous.

Sesshomarou was enraged but it only showed through his now blood red eyes, he wanted to smash something, anything, but one look at Kagura calmed him down. She needed him, she looked like she was about to either faint or get sick at any time.

He wondered how much more of Naraku's twisted mental games Kagura could take before breaking down completely. As if it was not enough that he harmed Miroku, and left her to blame herself? Before hurting her physically, which Sesshomarou would never allow, did Naraku just want to see her psychologically suffer by seeing people she cared about getting hurt because of her?

Kagura panicked and without thinking stood up abruptly and walked towards the door, she thought _'I can't stay here, I need to get away. Oh my God Naraku found me!'_

She was then stopped by a strong hand grabbing her arm. She turned around and her shocked crimson eyes met soothing golden orbs. As if he could hear her thoughts he said in his deep and comforting voice:

"Kagura, I will never let Naraku hurt you in any way!" Sesshomarou exclaimed on a determined tone.

Then seeing her lower her gaze from his golden eyes to the ground, he scooped her chin in two clawed fingers and forced her to look in his eyes. Sesshomarou could care less if Kagura and him were not alone in the room. He looked straight in her eyes and asked "do you believe me?"

The wind sorceress looked like she was going to cry and said on a low voice "but he will hurt Rin and Shippou and…"

"This Sesshomarou shall never allow it? Do you believe me?" He interrupted, then seeing her nod shyly the demon lord let her go.

Kagura smiled a little and turned around saying "I think I'll go to bed". Skipping dinner, she then walked away and went straight to bed.

As soon as Kagura was out of hearing range Sesshomarou let his anger out. He punched the wall with all his strength which caused the entire room to shake and left a large dent in the defenseless wall. As he calmed down a little he growled more than screamed "Jaken!"

The little imp ran to his master sheer terror registered in his eyes "Yes master Sesshomarou?"

Forcing himself to calm down some more Sesshomarou breathed deeply and closed his eyes in order to get them to regain their amber color. After a few seconds he asked "who delivered this letter" he pointed at the offending piece of purple paper lying on the table.

"A postman delivered it. He was just a young human. I had no idea please forgive me Milord! He said that it was an express delivery." The old servant answered still bowing.

"I see, Sango go to the post office and gather as much information as you can. Knowing Naraku you probably won't find anything, but it is worth trying".

The demon slayer got up and said "I'll do my best lord Sesshomarou".

Inuyasha was really pissed that Naraku dared to taunt them and the fact that he threatened his son was unforgivable. So he asked his older brother "what about me? What can I do?"

Turning around to look straight at the younger half demon Sesshomarou answered "take care of Kagome and get ready for next week, for you and I will finally get the earth rid of Naraku".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura snapped her eyes open, looking through the window she could tell it was not near dawn. As she wondered why she had woken up in the middle of the night, which she never did, she took a second to appreciate how comfortable she was. Sesshomarou had somehow manage to hold her as close as possible without waking her up or disturbing her in any way. She had to admit that ever since she moved into Sesshomarou's mansion, the nightmares she used to have about Naraku simply vanished. It was as if the demon Lord could keep them away by simply being near her.

Just as she was about to relax in his arms and fall back asleep, the wind sorceress felt a strange sensation in her stomach. It did not feel like the heartburn she usually got or the morning sickness she was plagued with during her first three months of pregnancy. Casting that aside she carefully got out of bed without waking up Sesshomarou.

As she walked to the bathroom, the pain in her stomach grew and by the time she got in the room and closed the door, the pain was so unbearable that she had to hold on to a towel rack in order not to fall.

To the wind wielder's horror she felt something warm running down her right leg and as she looked down to the brand new night gown she got herself during her shopping trip with Inuyasha, she saw a growing blood stain.

She almost screamed but her voice could not come out of her throat as the pain was too much, the wind witch then fell to her knees and protectively put her hand on her belly as she kept muttering "No! Not my baby please, not my baby".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou opened his eyes and woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of not having Kagura sleeping on his chest. He had to admit that he had become quite accustomed to the feeling of her raven tresses resting on his pale bare chest. As he took in some air he smelt one thing that he dreaded: Kagura's blood.

He jumped out of the bed and following his senses ran to the bathroom. As he opened the door his eyes opened wide in shock, his wind sorceress was laying on the floor barely conscious and bleeding. Not wasting anytime the demon lord scooped his lover in his arms and only taking a second to grab his wallet and cell phone, a shirt for him and a coat for her he ran downstairs.

After tucking Kagura in the coat, the demon lord changed into his light orb form. In a few minutes they arrived in front of General Hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they arrived at the front desk, Sesshomarou said to the woman at the desk "I need a doctor fast!"

Seeing Kagura in his arms the young woman who appeared to be exhausted answered "is your wife in labor?"

"No something's wrong it is too early. And she was bleeding." the demon lord tried to speak as calmly as possible, even if he was far from being calm. He was really getting annoyed by the receptionist, but he did not correct her when she called Kagura his wife.

The young woman who's name tag read Eri took the phone and said "paging Dr Yuka for an emergency". As she hung up she gestured at a young brown haired woman to come. The other one getting the hint brought a wheel chair for Kagura who was slowly regaining consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time she completely opened her eyes Kagura noticed she was in a hospital bed, a young nurse in pink scrubs who was chewing gum too loudly for comfort was taking her blood pressure.

Seeing that her patient had finally awoken the brown haired young woman said "I'm nurse Ayumi, Dr Yuka will be here any second. And your husband just left, he had to fill in some paperwork".

Kagura barely had time to wonder who Ayumi was referring to as her husband that to her relief Sesshomarou came inside. The usually clean cut and proper demon lord looked like hell. His hair was in a messy braid, he was wearing a wrinkled shirt over his pajama bottoms and was wearing shoes without socks.

The wind sorceress would have laughed at his appearance but the pain in her stomach came back slightly. She whimpered softly and in a flash Sesshomarou was beside her, holding her right hand in his and gently stroking her hair with his left hand.

"Ma'am your blood pressure is too high, you need to calm down. Maybe you could help your wife relax sir. I'll go get Dr Yuka right away." Without another word nurse Ayumi ran out of the room.

Sighing deeply Kagura looked up to a pair of worried golden eyes and asked in a voice barely above a whisper "Sesshy what happened?"

"I found you on the bathroom floor, you were bleeding. So I brought you to General Hospital." He answered on the gentlest voice she ever heard him use as he continuously stroked her hair.

Tears escaped Kagura's eyes, more of fear than because she was in pain, through her sobs Sesshomarou could hear "I don't want to lose my baby".

He hugged her at best he could and said "you won't. You have to calm down now".

"Your husband is right" another brown haired woman who just came in said. She was holding a clipboard in her right hand. She continued "I am Dr Lee Yuka but call me Yuka."

Glancing down at her clipboard than meeting Kagura's awaiting and frightened gaze she said "looking at your chart, based on the results of the blood work and urinalysis, except for your high blood pressure there's nothing to be really worried about".

"But what about the bleeding" Sesshomarou asked.

"I was coming to that. It is good that you came directly to the hospital, because vaginal bleeding can mean an early labor or a miscarriage" hearing Kagura gasp loudly the doctor quickly added "but it appears that it is not the case here."

At these words Sesshomarou released the breath he did not know he was holding. He then redirected his focus to the doctor once more as she resumed talking

"Kagura are you observing a balanced diet? Maybe you're no getting enough sleep? Or have you been stressed out lately?"

At the last question, Kagura almost snorted, but since she could not tell the doctor that her psychotic ex was trying to kill her and hurt as many people close to her as possible, she simply frowned.

The expression on the wind sorceress's face told Dr Yuka everything she needed to know. She then took some pamphlets from under her clipboard and handed them to Kagura. "Okay then, take a look at these when you get home. And try to take it easy".

Nurse Ayumi then came back in holding a hospital gown. "Dr Yuka everything's ready downstairs".

Seeing Kagura's questioning gaze the doctor said "just to be sure that your baby's okay I ordered an emergency ultrasound. Now all you have to do is change in this gown, and nurse Ayumi will lead you two downstairs."

The doctor then left the room along with the nurse who assured them she'll be right outside.

As Sesshomarou went towards the door he heard Kagura said barely above a whisper "Sessh don't leave." _'Please I need you by my side'_ she mentally added.

He turned around and gently said "There is no reason to worry. I shall be right back, I am just going to make a phone call to Inuyasha. I need to tell him we are at the hospital, otherwise who knows what that imbecile might do. I will also tell him to bring clothes for us."

"Can't you call from here on your cell phone?" the wind sorceress asked.

"It is against hospital regulations"

"And since when does the great taiyoukai and Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomarou Inuyoukai follow regulations?" she asked smirking.

Hearing her words, Sesshomarou could not refrain himself from grinning "You are right wind witch". He then took out his cell phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the moment she changed in the hospital gown until now Kagura had not let go of Sesshomarou's hand, and he did not seem to mind. The wind sorceress was now lying on her back as Dr Yuka moved a transducer on her swollen abdomen.

After a few minutes of silence the doctor exclaimed "Everything's perfect! A nice steady heartbeat and foetus movement, good really good."

Then pointing at the screen she said "the bright white circle right here is the head, see the baby's facing us. Let's see over here we have the right ear, and there we have the right hand covering the baby's eyes. Looks like he's a little shy..."

"He?" Kagura cut her.

"Well I'm not sure I just said 'he'. But if you want we can find out the sex of the baby." Then looking at Sesshomarou she continued on a distorted high pitched voice "does daddy wants to know if he's having a little princess or a firefighter?"

At the moment the demon lord's patience with the doctor was wearing very thin. The sole reason being that for some unknown reason, Dr Yuka insisted on using baby talk when talking to him.

Looking at his sharpened claws, Sesshomarou wondered if he could get away with murder. But as he looked down at Kagura's shinning and expecting red eyes he said "it is your decision to make"

The wind sorceress smiled brightly and said "I want to know"

After a minute of silence Yuka finally said "I'm getting good at this, looks like my hunch was right. You are going to be the proud parents of a little boy!"

Kagura was beaming and as she looked up she noticed that even Sesshomarou was smiling. He would have never expected to have such conflicting feelings. On the one hand he knew that it was _Naraku's offspring_ she was carrying but on the other hand he could not help himself from being happy and relived that both Kagura and the child were okay.

The feeling that confused him the most was the fatherly pride he felt every time he looked at the small screen. It was the same warm feeling he had every time Rin did something funny, smart, and cute or when he would simply watch her sleep peacefully.

Dr Yuka interrupted their little musing as she asked "would you like to get a picture of the baby?"

Seeing Kagura nodding, she printed several small images and handed them to her. The doctor then said. Well, you can go home now and rest. Just remember whatever's stressing you out Kagura you've got to take care of it."

"Do not worry, by the same time next week this Sesshomarou will already have taken care of it" he said on a cold tone, with red tinted golden eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You really scared us, you know!" Kagome said as she lay on the white sheets in Sesshomarou's bedroom next to Kagura. The young priestess had regained all of her energy. She then continued "Inuyasha told me that he had never seen his brother so worried…"

"Hum, I guess so…" the wind sorceress answered. It's not like she minded talking about what happened the day before but she was a little tired and very confused.

Kagura had seen a new side of Sesshomarou and now she wondered if her inner demon was right and that he could see himself as her baby's father. Kagura had realized some time ago that she had deep feelings for the demon lord, but she refused to take their involvement to the next level by voicing the three words that can never be taken back.

The only reason for her reluctance was that she did not want to impose fatherhood on him, especially when the child she was carrying was none other then the offspring of his sworn enemy. Could Sesshomarou see the child as his, or would he always be a remainder of Naraku?

"Aww! Is that what I think it is?" Kagome's cheerful voice somehow managed to get through Kagura's clouded mind. As the demoness looked up she realized that Kagome held the pictures of the baby that Dr Yuka gave her earlier.

"Yeah, I'm having a boy!" Kagura announced. She then continued caressing her distended abdomen "it really is an incredible feeling when you realize that you have a life growing inside you. I mean I'm having a baby, a baby boy. But you must know what I'm talking about right?"

Seeing Kagome's surprised facial expression Kagura pressed "I'm sure you felt the same when you were pregnant with Shippou."

"Oh no. You don't know do you? Inuyasha and I adopted Shippou"

"WHAT!! But he has Inuyasha's silver hair and amber eyes. He even smells like the both of you".

"I know, well what really happened is that…"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Enough, that was a long chapter! My fingers are crying for mercy…Wonder how they turned Shippou into their son…? Don't miss the next chapter **Brother blues** where Sesshy and Yasha have some brother bonding.

By the way based on Saphira's rough outline (talking about myself at the third person again) there should be around 9 or 10 chapters before the end of the story!


	26. Brother blues

Chapter 26: Brother blues

_**Chapter 26: Brother blues**_

A/N: I'm so happy I was able to squeeze a chapter out of myself before Monday! But the next update will probably be next Saturday, so enjoy.

Thank you very much for reviewing:

**Somethingkute**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**FluffMama**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Yeah, I'm having a boy!" Kagura announced. She then continued "it really is an incredible feeling when you realize that you have a life growing inside you. I mean I'm having a baby, a baby boy. But you must know what I'm talking about right?"_

_Seeing Kagome's surprised facial expression Kagura pressed "I'm sure you felt the same when you were pregnant with Shippou."_

_"Oh no. You don't know do you? Inuyasha and I adopted Shippou"_

_"WHAT!! But he has Inuyasha's silver hair and amber eyes. He even smells like the both of you"._

"I know, well what really happened is that, not long after Inuyasha and I became mates, we found an orphan fox demon. He was so young and so cute, even Inuyasha could not resist. So we decided to adopt him."

"And the **kitsune** was Shippou" Kagura asked, then seeing Kagome nod she continued "but how did he go from being a fox demon to a dog demon?"

"I was getting there. We used a _transfer of demonic essence_"

Interrupting her friend once again, Kagura asked "what is it? I've never heard of it"

_"_I would have answered if you'll let me. Really, it appears that Inuyasha is really rubbing off on you, since when are you this impatient?"

"Since the day I met her" a deep voice said from the doorway.

"Sesshomarou?! Shouldn't you be at work?" Kagura asked, she was happy to see him, but a little worried, as she knew he was not the kind of man to take the afternoon off.

He simply shrugged and said "Since Christmas is next week I gave everyone at the office the afternoon and the rest of the week off".

The real reason was that he was too worried about her to concentrate on his work. Therefore he figured that it would be better to come home early. Thinking about how he gathered all the employees to tell them that they would have the afternoon off, and that as soon as each of them were done with their present project they could officially start their Christmas holidays made him smile.

_'Seeing their dumbstruck faces was funny' _Sesshomarou thought.

_**'That's only because you usually only give them two days off not an entire week. Pretty sure they think you've gone crazy or something!' **_His inner demon mocked.

"How nice of you Sesshomarou." Kagome told her brother in law, she knew him too well and was suspicious of his true motives but said nothing.

"I know! I wish my boss was this nice!" Kagura said bitterly remembering how last year Urasue refused to give them a decent Christmas break.

"Oh well look at time I'm sure Inuyasha must be in the kitchen trying to get some ramen before dinner." And she disappeared of the room as quick as possible.

"Well that was smooth. I think you intimidate her Sesshy."

Seeing Kagura getting up, Sesshomarou gently but firmly pushed her back towards the bed. Getting exasperated that everyone from Kagome to Miroku and even Inuyasha had forced her to stay in bed all day long. Kagura said "I'm not going to break, I'm fine. And I'm a God damned demoness. So yeah, I'll be just fine."

Not listening to her Sesshomarou forced her to lay on the bed once more and just to make sure she would not try to get away once more, he lay next to her. As soon as he held her in his arms, she stopped struggling and put her head on his chest.

Kagura said with a mischievous smile "what did you say to Kagome and Inuyasha, I mean she force fed me vegetables for heaven's sake!"

"Nothing, she knew you need them. Remember what doctor Yuka said" he could not hide his distaste as he spat the name of Dr Yuka, which caused Kagura to laugh loudly.

Looking at her Sesshomarou murmured "I missed that". Kagura heard him and asked "what are you talking about?"

"Your laughter. Yesterday, when I found you in the bathroom I thought…"

Kagura shut him with a kiss and said "don't worry I'm here and I'm okay" then rubbing her belly she added "we're both okay".

They stayed in silence for a while but then the wind sorceress asked "what are you thinking about?"

Not answering her directly Sesshomarou thought back to the conversation he had with Inuyasha when he came back from work before joining the girls upstairs,

**Flashback**

Sesshomarou came out of his car and went inside the mansion. The first person he came across was his brother who was greedily and quickly engulfing a cup of ramen.

"Be careful not to choke" Sesshomarou said to his younger brother.

Swallowing loudly Inuyasha exclaimed a "Keh!" before saying "I know it may sound weird coming from me but…do you need to talk?"

"What did you just say?" The older demon asked astonished with eyes bulging out in a very un-Sesshomarou like way.

"Yesterday when you found Kagura…it must have been a shock to you. Do you need to talk about how it made you feel?"

Even if he was concerned about his brother, asking the question Kagome had begged him to made Inuyasha blush. The nervous twitching of his hanyou ears was the only proof of Inuyasha's discomfort.

"For starters this Sesshomarou is going to pretend he did not just hear you ask that. And also tell your wench that I do not need to talk about my feelings". The demon spat the word 'feelings' as if he was disgusted by the mere thought or it. The lord then started walking towards the marble staircase.

"You don't have to act tough and hide behind your ice armor!" Inuyasha called behind him. Seeing that his older brother had come to a stop he continued "It must be hard seeing the person you love in pain. If that had been Kagome bleeding on the floor, I would have gone mad."

"The person you love?" Sesshomarou repeated turning around to face Inuyasha, who for once had an expression of utmost seriousness on his face. "And what makes you think baby brother that I love her?"

"Keh! I knew you don't pay attention to the ones around you, 'cause you have your head stuck too far up your ass, but I didn't know it also prevented you from seeing what's in your heart! Quit lying to yourself, you LOVE her. If I can see it, then everyone else can!"

"It is not that simple!" roared Sesshomarou.

"What are you talking about? You love her and she loves you!"

**"**She feels safe and protected around me, but I would hardly call that love." The demon lord said through clenched teeth.

"What! Even coming from you that's pretty low! Do you think that's why she's sleeping with you, to feel safe!? Besides don't you see the way she looks at you? As soon as you walk into the room she starts smiling dumbly!"

_'I never thought I would say that, but Inuyasha is right. She is my lover, my friend and even my confidante. I have told her things I have never told anyone before and it made me feel lighter and truly happy. When I found her yesterday, the thought of losing her is unbearable…Could it be that I love her?'_

'_**Congratulations! You've finally got it! Should we throw a party, a parade or something?' **_his annoying inner demon mocked.

'_I swear to God if you do not leave right now I will ask Kagome to purify me, so that I won't have to suffer from your presence anymore!'_

'_**Why go to such extremes? Besides it would be useless, I'll just haunt you as your conscience'**_ the voice said mockingly, but it did fade away.

After rubbing his forehead Sesshomarou said aloud "it's not as easy as you make it sound. Many things must be taken into consideration".

"Are you talking about the pup?" seeing that Sesshomarou averted his gaze, Inuyasha continued "At first when we adopted Shippou I didn't know if I'd be able to see him as my son.

But when I saw Kagome's face, she was so happy and it just made me happy too. You know she's the one who insisted on the _transfer of demonic essence_., after a while I could care less if the kid was a fox or a dog demon. I know we're in totally different situations 'cause I've never had to raise the pup of my sworn enemy but knowing you I know it won't mater in the end.

You're a great father to Rin, I didn't think I would ever say it but…you raised me pretty damn good too. You were a little too uptight but still good enough" the teasing brought a small smile on both brothers' lips.

Turning around as if not to show his brother the emotions playing on his face Sesshomarou said "what about her feelings. She told me before she is the wind, she does not want to be tamed or to be restrained. She wishes to be free"

"Sessh you remember when I was thirteen and I snuck out to go to this party with Kikyou and we ended up at the police station. After you bailed me out you sent me to boarding school. When I complained that I would never be happy in a place like this, because all I wanted was to be free and do as I please, you told me that…"

'What good is it to be free, when you waste your freedom on unworthy things?" the older of the two completed.

"It took me a while but, then I got what you meant. I mean, yeah I couldn't go or do everything I wanted but boarding school is where I met Kagome. I gave up some of my freedom to gain happiness. Maybe Kagura is the same."

Reassured by his brother's words, Sesshomarou walked to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture., before strongly tightening his hold on his brother.

Sesshomarou then said on his stoic and cold voice "if anyone ever finds out about this conversation, I will rip your guts out with my poison claws, understood?!"

"Keh! What conversation are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked taking a bite of his ramen before letting out a small smile.

"That's a good boy" Sesshomarou chuckled before ruffling his younger brother's hair and disappearing upstairs. He did make out Inuyasha screaming something around the lines of "you cocky ass bastard I'll get you for this".

**End of Flashback**

"You want to know what this Sesshomarou is thinking about?" Seeing Kagura nod he lied "Nothing just work". He then turned on his side to face her and he said "Kagura, I think we need to talk".

She gulped, as she saw a frightening mix of seriousness, apprehension and nervousness in his golden eyes and as she asked "about what?"

As she half expected and half feared he answered "our relationship."

**To be continued...**

A/N: Wow! Don't miss the next chapter, it's all in the title **Confessions,** get ready for some more fluff!!

_**Dictionary**_

**Kitsune:** fox


	27. Confessions

Chapter 27: Confessions

_**Chapter 27: Confessions**_

Thank you very much for reviewing. Saphira is so happy **more than 100 reviews!!**:

**Somethingkute**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**FluffMama**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

A/N: OOC Warning!! Rejoice I wasn't supposed to post until the end of the week, but the fact that I got bored during my lunch break coupled with a cancelled class gave me enough time to write, or maybe Saphira was just really excited to write this chapter…Anyway I'm pretty proud 'cause it's a long chappie!

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_You want to know what this Sesshomarou is thinking about?" Seeing Kagura nod he lied "Nothing just work". He then turned on his side to face her and he said "Kagura, I think we need to talk"._

_She gulped, as she saw a frightening mix of seriousness, apprehension and nervousness in his golden eyes and as she asked "about what?"_

_As she half expected and half feared he answered "our relationship."_

Sitting up and resting her back against the headboard of the bed, Kagura asked "and what about it?" Anxiously awaiting his answer, she started to nervously bite her lower lip.

"A few days ago, I told you that as soon as I know, I would tell you why my inner demon claimed you as a member of my pack".

Seeing her nod shyly he continued following his usual going straight to the point attitude, he said "what this Sesshomarou is trying to say is that…I love you". Not wanting to see Kagura's reaction, he turned around quickly.

The wind sorceress felt as if she had just been knocked out.

'_He loves me? It can't be he… LOVES ME?'_ Kagura thought, her eyes filling with unshed tears of pure happiness. '_Damn these hormones, I can't seem to stop crying!'_

_**'As much as I'd love to keep listening to your ranting, maybe it's about time to tell him about your own feelings. Seems to me like he's waiting for you' **_her inner demon remarked.

Looking up Kagura noticed the sad, apprehensive and slightly hurt expression on Sesshomarou's face, and thought _'He must not be used to sharing his feelings like this'._

Reaching up to stroke his marked cheek before pushing him to look at her she asked "why?" She could not believe that he loved _her_, she suspected he felt something for her but not to the extent of love. Therefore she needed to know 'why'.

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked.

But seeing the raw emotion of happiness, surprise and uncertainty playing in her eyes he said "You are the most beautiful, brave and simply incredible demoness I ever met." Then echoing the words of his own inner demon he continued rubbing his thumb on her cheeks "besides you do not fear this Sesshomarou".

"Damn straight!" she answered with a dry small laugh. Licking her lips once more she said "I love you too" she then smiled sadly before adding, "Isn't it funny it could have worked out between us if we had met a few years ago".

Piercing her with a sharp gaze he asked "What are you talking about wind witch?"

She sighed and said "I am carrying Naraku's child! Loving me and being with me, would mean that you would have to tke in my baby as well. How can I ask you to raise the child with me? How can I impose on you to be the father of the offspring of the half demon who robbed and murdered your family?!" She could feel a lump forming in her throat and it started hurting her to talk.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he almost screamed. "Isn't my decision to make? Yesterday when we were at the hospital, I truly felt like the father of your child. And if you would just let me I could be". To emphasize his point he put his clawed hand on her stomach.

"But you're the Lord of the Western Lands You can't have a spider hanyou…" Kagura started.

Sesshomarou shrugged and cut her "I already have a human daughter. Adding a hanyou to my family would not damage my reputation in anyway. Besides no one would dare to challenge this Sesshomarou"

The demon lord made a small pause before adding "if I didn't know any better I would say you are looking for excuses in order not to be my mate." As he let he words out, a flash of pain played in his eyes briefly

Kagura opened her eyes wide in horror and hurriedly screamed "No! no! It's just that I…I only want what's best for you. I mean, Isn't it obvious? I am carrying NA-RA-KU's child, the very same half demon who you want to destroy. Besides I keep on creating trouble I mean you almost got killed and…" he did not let her finish as pressed a long finger on her lips to silence her.

"Either you think very little of this Sesshomarou to think he doesn't know what he wants, what he does and why he does it or you are a truly foolish demoness." He sighed and locked his gaze on her ruby red eyes before continuing "this Sesshou..I mean I" he corrected himself remembering when Rin mentioned that his tendency to refer to himself at the third person got easily on people's nerves (he did not fail to notice it was a habit the little girl had also picked up).

"I could care less about Naraku and his days are numbered now. Besides as far as I am concerned, just as you said your child to be is your only family."

He started to caress gently her long messy hair.

Kagura was thoughtful and remembered the discussion she had with herself a few days back, after dancing in the snow. Her attention fell on something she had said aloud to her baby.

**Flashback**

"What I mean is that I have you now, you're my _only_ family".

**End of flashback**

As realization dawned on her she exclaimed incredulous "Were you spying on me that day?!"

Sesshomarou winced as he realized he just gave himself away. He just shrugged and gave her a seductive smile before saying "maybe I was."

He then continued "YOU are what is best for me. In the future let me worry about what is best for me and worry about what is best for you. And I believe it would be joining my dysfunctional family."

The comment earned him a small chuckle from Kagura and Sesshomarou added "I know that Naraku has hurt you and I understand, you are afraid of being hurt again. But I can promise I will only show the two of you love." As if to approve the baby started kicking right under Sesshomarou's hand.

Looking down at Sesshomarou's hand covering her distended abdomen Kagura asked bemused "is this really happening?"

"Only if you want it too." He told her.

Kagura smiled and as an answer she tenderly kissed his lips, as Sesshomarou was about to deepen the kiss his cell phone rang.

"Don't… you…have…to get that?" She asked between kisses.

"No" he answered.

"What if it's important?" Kagura asked gently pushing him back. He growled low in his throat to which she answered with an innocent smile and a shrug.

He flicked open the device and said "Yes, Rin? Why are you calling…Yes,….No,…Of course….Maybe". Not surprised by his monosyllabic answers Kagura rolled her eyes before snatching the cell phone away.

Seeing his shocked expression Kagura stuck her tongue out and said

"Hello Rin, it's Kagura….we're all doing great…yes….don't worry I'm taking care of him….of course sweetie. No, he's giving me the 'stop messing with me look'…yeah that one" the two girls then started laughing.

"Okay Rin give them all a big kiss for me…Don't worry about us and have fun bye!" Kagura then turned off the cell phone and handed it back.

Seeing that Sesshomarou was still glaring at her she asked innocently "What?"

He chuckled huskily and said "wind witch you shall be punished. No one dares to interrupt this Sesshomarou."

"But I thought you liked the fact that I don't fear you." She said with a fake pout, but seeing the mischievous look in his eyes she asked "why does it feel like I might just enjoy my punishment?"

"You'll have to wait and see" was all he said before bending down to suckle at the tender flesh of her neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura entered the library, it was actually her first time entering the room, and she was amazed by its size. As Inuyasha told her she found Kagome sitting on a purple armchair flipping through an enormous book resting in her lap. She had a look of concentration played on her face and the wind sorceress felt bad for disturbing her.

Kagura called Kagome's name as gently as possible, but this did not prevent Kagome from being startled and sending the book flying several feet away. Realizing it was just her friend she smiled and sighed loudly. The priestess then retrieved the book from the ground on the cover Kagura could make out the title 'study of healing plants'.

"Sorry for startling you like that" Kagura apologized.

"No it's nothing" Kagome said waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "But more importantly, I for one did not miss the cute and love struck glances exchanged between Sesshomarou and you during dinner."

She then winked, which caused the wind sorceress to blush. The miko laughed and said "I better be in the bridal party!"

Clearing her throat loudly Kagura said "I came to finish the discussion we were having earlier about the _transfer of demonic essence._ I just want to know what it is and how it works_." _She tried to take on a detached attitude, but she could not foul Kagome.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to use it."

"No I was just curious that's all!"

"Funny it's exactly the same excuse Sesshomarou used when he asked me about it, you two are truly a match made in heaven" Kagome mused aloud.

Then seeing Kagura's surprised expression she continued "do you remember the day you went shopping with Inuyasha and the kids?"

Seeing the wind sorceress nod she went on "the reason why Sesshomarou wanted to stay alone with me was to ask me about the ritual."

Gasping as the reason for Sesshomarou's outburst when Inuyasha suggested for Kagome to come along dawned on her. Kagura thought _'since then, he already was thinking about adopting my baby'_. A small smile adorned her lips as happiness spread through her.

She then asked the miko on a decided tone, "what needs to be done for the ritual?" If Inuyasha and Kagome had successfully done it, she knew that Sesshomarou and her would be able to as well.

"Well, as I told him, you are in luck, as the ritual is easier to perform on unborn children. Besides both of your demonic auras are strong, which will also make it easier. Basically all you have to do is promise yourself to one another".

"That's all? Kagura asked surprised.

"In other words to accomplish the ritual, you just have to be mated properly and mark each other. Consider yourself lucky, Inuyasha had to mark Shippou in order to get his hanyou blood in our son's blood stream. But since you and the baby share the same blood…" the priestess trailed off.

"I see, thank you Kagome. See ya!" The wind sorceress than left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I hear that you and the demon lord are madly in love" Miroku asked teasingly. "So on a scale on 1 to 10 how is he in bed? You do know that is one of the most important things, right?"

Kagura looked at her best friend who was still bed ridden due to his hip and leg injury, at the precise moment she regretted that Naraku's men had not injured his mouth when they ran him over.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?!" She scolded him.

"Come on, I am dying of boredom here, it's been five days since I've been stuck in this bed. Give me some sort of entertainment. Come on you know you want to tell me." He then grinned widely.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 hum, easy he's a 20!" she exclaimed with a small laugh.

Miroku started laughing too, that was until Kagura decided to turn the tables on him and asked "so, I hear that you and our little demon slayer are getting pretty close" she asked grinning.

"Oh! Sango, has managed to ravish my heart. She truly is an angel among us mere mortals, she is…"

"Not willing to hear any more non sense coming from you" a painfully red Sango cut him, as soon as she entered the room. She was blushing so furiously that Kagura had a hard time not showing her own amusement. In her opinion these two belonged together.

"Oh my Goddess have you come to spend another afternoon by my side? Time seems to flow so much faster when I feast on your beauty" Miroku said extending his hand towards Sango.

Kagura had more trouble contending her laughter at each passing second, luckily she could hide most of her amusement behind her fan.

"Lord Sesshomarou sent me to look for Kagura, so don't get too happy about seeing me. He's waiting in his study" she said the last part after she turned around to face Kagura.

"No need to make excuses Sango, everyone knows you've been spending every afternoon by Miroku's side. I can understand you, he may be a lecher, but he is quite a nice guy" The wind sorceress teased on her way to join her lover.

"I…no…It's not" Sango said blushing even more.

"Hey was that suppose to be a compliment" the photographer asked, but he received no answer as the wind sorceress had already left the room.

A/N: Love is in the air, can you feel it people? Don't miss the next chapter as you could expect, it will be called **Mating ritual. **The end of the story is almost there!!


	28. Mating ritual

Chapter 28: Mating ritual

_**Chapter 28: Mating ritual**_

Thank you very much for reviewing:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**FluffMama**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

A/N: As you could expect: **LEMON ALERT!! **Enjoy it since it will be the last one before the end of the story. Which is approaching at a fast rate!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Kagura made her way to Sesshomarou's study with a smile on her lips. As usual she did not bother to knock as she entered. The demon lord was on the phone, so he could only furrow his brows at her lack of manners. The wind sorceress went around the desk and sat on it facing Sesshomarou. While waiting for him to finish his call, she started playing with strands of his gorgeous silver hair. She was so absorbed in her task of making several small braids in his hair that she did not notice that he had hung up the phone and was looking at her intensely.

"Are you done wind witch?" he asked his cold voice masking his amusement, she was so cute when she focused on a task.

"Oh my God! Don't start me like that, you jerk" she said.

"Do not effeminate me" he retorted.

"Pfft! As if you needed my help for that?" she teased. He simply growled and getting the message Kagura started unbraiding his hair.

After she finished untangling his hair, she asked with a smirk while running her fingers in a circular motion on his chest, "So what is it you wanted me for?" She knew how much Sesshomarou loved that simple gesture.

Snatching her fingers away and holding her hand in his the demon lord said "I think we should get mated as soon as possible". As an expression of sheer astonishment played on Kagura's face, Sesshomarou winced as he did not know if it was a good or a really bad thing.

"As soon as possible" she repeated incredulously before adding "and how soon are we talking about?" She then gently bit her lower lip in anticipation for his answer.

"I was thinking tonight". The revelation caused the wind sorceress to start and almost fall off the desk. Luckily Sesshomarou caught her and held her tight in his lap.

Looking up to look into his eyes she screamed more than asked "tonight?!" Seeing him nod she asked "but what about the preparations and we need time and…"

Interrupting her he said "Kagura, this Sesshomarou said mated not married. We shall mark each other tonight. I figured you would want to hold the actual wedding ceremony after the pup is born. The only reason I want to speed up the mating is for the Transfer of demonic essence. The miko told me we just need to be mated and I want us to complete the ritual as soon as possible."

Thinking that the reason behind Sesshomarou's proposal was that he either was tired of smelling Naraku on her or simply wanted the baby and her to be his as soon as possible, she smiled and snuggled closer into his chest and said "You know Sesshy, you don't need to justify yourself. I know I'm sexy as hell and you can't get your hands off me. But if you insist, fine we can become mates tonight".

She then kissed his lips tenderly, and got up before he had time to deepen the kiss. Seeing his irritation she flashed him a wicked smile and walked away. As she was halfway out the door she tossed over her shoulder "As much as I'd love to I can't stay with you, I do have to get ready for tonight, after all".

As she closed the door behind her, Sesshomarou's expression darkened. The real reason why he wanted to mark her as soon as possible was that he knew Naraku was capable of anything, and using anyone. Marking Kagura as his, gave Sesshomarou a peace of mind, a sense of security. Of course he was no fool and knew that it would not stop the evil half demon from trying to hurt the wind sorceress.

But most importantly being his mate would give Kagura access to the protective barrier in Tenseiga. The Jewel of the four souls would be able to keep Kagome safe during their final battle by erecting a purifying barrier, and being a demoness Kagura would not be able to be sheltered by it. But by using Sesshomarou's father's fang she would be safe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was well past midnight when an angry Sesshomarou came home. His plans with Kagura were thwarted when during the afternoon he received a call from his assistant saying that he forgot about some important meeting with a foreign business partner. Of course the meeting ran late and by the time he was freed, it was already late.

The demon lord sighed deeply as he made his way to his bedroom. He was sure that Kagura was already sleeping, so he made as less noise as possible. But as he put his hand on the door knob he heard her purr on a soft and seductive voice "Come in, I'm not asleep and I'm waiting for you". All the worries he accumulated during the day were washed away and with a small smile he entered.

Nothing had prepared him for what was waiting inside. In fact the room was bathed in a warm glow, courtesy of the candles Kagura had carefully put all around the room. The wind sorceress herself was lying on the white sheets, over a bed of red roses petals. For once her hair was let loose and the black tresses offered a shocking contrast against the white pillows.

Kagura was loosely draped in his silk bathrobe, the same one she had 'borrowed' after their first night together. The piece of clothing covered her but not entirely, under the folds Sesshomarou could make out the cleavage where he could see the swell of her breasts. Her long and gracious legs were also bare and the demon lord knew she was entirely naked under his robe.

Sesshomarou closed the door behind him and put down his brief case. He slowly made his way to the bed while never losing eye contact with his wind witch. He removed all his clothing before crawling in bed next to her. He gently held her in his arms against his naked chest and asked her once more "Are you sure?"

Kagura sighed heavily and tried hard no to roll her eyes. She turned on her side to face him and said for at least the tenth time "Yes, I called Dr Yuka so many times I'm sure she put me on her call block. And every time she said that it was safe to have intercourse, so stop asking me." She playfully made a fake pout as she continued "If you get too annoying I might just reconsider my decision about mating with you"

Entering her small game and faking consternation he said "you wouldn't dare".

She smiled and looked at him intently before saying "can I ask you one question before we go on?"

Sesshomarou was highly surprised and curious but he simply nodded. She took in a deep breath before saying "what I wish to know is why you always dress in white? At least tell me I'll be the only one in white the day we get married!"

Once more Kagura had managed to completely unsettle and surprise the demon lord. He had expected her to voice her concern or ask about Naraku, or the mating ritual or anything else but he had never imagined she would ask about his clothing! He was so shocked that the only thing he could do was laugh (I know totally OCC). It was Kagura's time to be shocked, as she had never seen or heard him laugh before.

Thinking her stunned expression was irresistible, Sesshomarou kissed her lips tenderly. The wind sorceress eagerly returned his kiss, she nibbled his bottom lip and understanding the silent plea he granted her access. Sesshomarou was the one to dominate the kiss as he thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue and when he grazed her small fangs with his rough appendage she moaned loudly in his mouth.

The demon lord than untied the bathrobe and revealed her naked body to his adoring eyes. Still not breaking their passionate kiss he gently squeezed her heavy breast. He then went up and kissed her neck taking extra time to lick the place where he would mark her later on.

He then went down to her collarbone, kissed and went down her body where he licked her hardened nipples. He kept going down and when he reached her belly he gently rested his forehead against it and kissed her taut skin several time. He kept going down leaving burning sweet kisses on her heated skin.

He finally reached his destination and with an expert hand gently stroked her womanhood. She shivered under his touch and spread her knees to grant him a better access. He chuckled lightly at her eagerness and gently slid a finger in her to test her entrance for moisture. Satisfied that she was ready for him, he removed his finger just as her hips started moving against him. She growled at the loss of contact, but he silenced her with a kiss.

Carefully lying above her, supporting his weight on his arms placed on each side of her, Sesshomarou wasted no time and gently slid himself inside the core of her womanhood. Kagura emitted a stifled moan, arched her back and raised her knees on each side of his hips. She was once more amazed by how she could never get enough of him.

The demon lord started thrusting slowly looking down at her crimson eyes glazed by pleasure and passion. They moved their hips together and took a slow rhythm adequate to the two of them. As he felt himself coming Sesshomarou whispered in her ear "it is almost time". Too overcome to speak she let out a loud moan and nodded her head.

As they reached their respective climax at the same time, Kagura lolled her head back and Sesshomarou took the opportunity to sink his fangs into the soft skin of the base of her neck, as he emptied himself inside her. The wind sorceress gasped at the pain but relaxed as the demon lord nursed the small injury with large strokes of his rough tongue.

Stepping back a little Sesshomarou looked with satisfaction at his mark. He then kissed Kagura before tilting his head on the side and offered her his neck. Understanding what he wanted, the wind demoness sank her smaller fangs into his neck. If he felt any pain, he did not show it. But still Kagura also nursed his wound.

Once again both of their demonic auras materialized around them but this time instead of just intertwining. The two smokes blended and made one, before disappearing.

Smiling, Sesshomarou removed his length from Kagura's womanhood and rolled off of her. He then laid next to her, and cradled her sleepy form in his strong arms. With a contented sigh she rested her head on his chest and while he caressed her hair she raised her hand. The action caused a small breeze to go through the room and turn off all the candles. In the darkness Kagura whispered "I love you" and he answered back "I love you too"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As usual Kagura woke up after Sesshomarou. She smiled up at him and propped herself against the headboard of the bed. He reached for a white box on the nightstand and gave it to her.

Amazed she took the jewel box in her hands "Is it for me?"

"A mating gift" he answered.

She sighed and said "Sorry I didn't get you anything."

"You are wrong about this wind witch" he said kissing her on the lips and gently caressing her swollen abdomen.

She smiled warmly then opened the box which revealed a pair of jade earrings. Each one consisted of a string of five pale green beads with a feather at the end. Seeing her delighted expression Sesshomarou shrugged and explained "I saw them in a store display, they reminded me of you".

She turned towards him and said "thank you so much. It's the first time I was ever offered jewelry you know."

"Really? I am glad you like it" he answered watching her try on the earrings. She leaned towards him and kissed him once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Am I supposed to call you sister?" Inuyasha asked. As soon as Kagura came down he noticed that her and her child's scent had changed.

"Better than wench" Kagura answered.

"Who's a wench?" Kagome asked as she appeared seemingly from no where behind her husband. Luckily for Inuyasha, before she had time to scold him, Kagome noticed the puncture marks on the base of Kagura's neck, the miko screamed and clapped her hands in excitement. "We're sisters!" She then hugged Kagura tightly.

"Miko, this Sesshomarou hopes you do not intend to smother his mate".

Noticing she was still holding on to the wind sorceress Kagome finally let go, a nice shade of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Keh! So my nose was right after all. You two mated. I must admit I never thought you would ever find a mate" Inuyasha said casting his brother a mocking smile.

"This is just great. When are you planning on getting married? I love organizing parties, so if you need any help I'm here. You need to get a dress, a venue, flowers, caterers and so much more" Seeing Kagura's nearly panicked look, she quickly added "but of course, this can wait".

"It will have to wait until we destroy Naraku" the wind sorceress spat his name with as much anger and hatred as she could.

"Talking about the ball, come with me" Kagome then dragged Kagura upstairs with her.

"What is your mate up to now?" Sesshomarou asked as he watched the two dark haired women disappear.

"Keh! Bites me!" Inuyasha answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome led her sister in law in the bedroom she shares with her husband. She opened the closet and took out a red evening gown.

"What is it?" Kagura asked as the priestess pushed the dress in her hands.

"I made the dress for you, so you could wear it for the ball. I hope it will fit." Kagome said as she gave a critical look to the dress.

"Wow Kagome it's beautiful. Thank you. But when did you find the time do it and how did you?" Kagura asked as she took the dress in her arms.

"While 'resting' after I healed Miroku, I had plenty of time on my hands, and I bet you did not know Jaken could be so good with a needle".

"Are you trying to tell me that the toad agreed to help you?" Kagura asked incredulous.

"Who said I left him a choice?" Kagome asked with a wink. And the two women started laughing.

A/N: So mean to poor Jaken. On a happier note Sesshy and Kagura are mated people!! In next chapter they will (finally) set out for the ball! We're getting closer to the end next chapter will be **On our way to The Ball**.

By the way I stepped out of my comfort zone and wrote a songfic to the song 'Far away' by Nickleback. I think it appplies so well to Sessh/Kagu, so go check it out. Also I posted the first chapter of my new fic 'Indecent proposal' go read it and tell me what you think. Yeah lots of posting, it's Labor day weekend and Saphira had nothing better to do!


	29. On our way to the ball

Chapter 29: On our way to The Ball

_**Chapter 29: On our way to The Ball**_

A/N: Rejoice, extra super long chappie!

Thank you very much for reviewing:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**FluffMama**

**Sesshkagufan 13**

**ALLheartsOnfraya**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"How much longer will we have to fucking wait?!" an exasperated Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomarou does not know. But they are taking a long time".

The two men were waiting downstairs for their mates. Kagura and Kagome had taken the better part of the afternoon to get ready for the Youkai Winter Bal. Of course the two brothers being men could not understand why they were taking so much time.

The elder of the two half siblings was wearing a formal and impeccable black three piece suit with a white shirt and a red bow tie. His long silver hair was let loose. He was elegantly standing and occasionally looked at his watch to check on the time.

Inuyasha was wearing black pants with a bright red shirt. The first buttons of the shirt were opened, which allowed the enchanted beads around his neck to be seen. Over all, the half demon had a very casual look. Glancing at his younger brother, Sesshomarou shake his head in disapproval.

Noticing his reaction, Inuyasha screamed "Keh! Who asked your opinion, I didn't know you were a fucking fashion expert. Besides you look like you are going to be smothered by all this clothing any time soon!"

"It is called elegance, and it appears you have yet to grasp its meaning". The older one answered.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha asked walking towards his brother.

"INUYASHA do not make me S-I-T you!!" Kagome screamed as she was walking down the stairs.

"Oi! Wench took you long enough, we've been wait…" he did not have time to finish as he plunged to the ground due to Kagome's 'SIT'.

Sesshomarou's usual bored expression lightened up as he saw his mate coming down. Kagura was wearing a beautiful long red dress which had a low V neckline. The color of the dress offered a nice contrast with her milky white skin and her raven tresses which were held in a tight bun ornamented with a few feathers. He noticed that she was wearing the jade earrings he gave her and they somehow blended perfectly with her dress.

Coming closer to Kagura Sesshomarou said "you look lovely". She slightly blushed and answered "you're not too bad yourself. And for once you are not wearing white, I'm impressed". The demon lord gently chuckled, the reason he had opted for darker clothes was that he did not want Naraku's foul blood to ruin his flawless white suits.

Kagome looked down at her mate. She was wearing a curve hugging short green strapless dress. And her long hair was dangling in curls around her face. She asked Kagura "why is it that my mate can't be just like yours?"

"Well Kagome I was just lucky enough to get the better of the two brothers. And unfortunately for you the Inuyoukai brothers come with a no return or exchange policy" Kagura answered as she hooked her arm with Sesshomarou's. The two women laughed and even Sesshomarou smiled slightly.

Inuyasha finally got up and said "yeah yeah fucking funny." But seeing Kagome he added "Kags you look so beautiful". Even if she was planning on being angry, the priestess could not help but blush and smile.

Suddenly a bright light came from the stairs. It took a second for the four of them to see that it was none other than Miroku taking pictures of them. The lecherous photographer was standing next to Sango who was helping him stay up on his crutches.

Seeing their surprised looks he said on a cheerful tone "I feel like a proud parent sending his children to their high school prom". Turning to his right side to look at Sango he added "my love just imagine in a few years when we will take pictures of our children".

"Only in your dreams pervert" she replied even if her cheeks took on a deep shade of red.

Wincing as if she had wounded him, Miroku turned back to the two couples and said waving his hand "don't forget to obey the curfew and have fun".

Not paying any attention to him Sesshomarou said "let us gather our weapons and get on our way".

Reacting to the word 'weapon' Kagura noticed that three swords were resting against the wall. Kagome took out the Shikon no tama that she had been holding and handed it to Inuyasha, who placed it around her neck. The half demon then took Tessaiga and strapped it to his hip. Sesshomarou than took his new blade Toukijin and to everyone's surprise he also took Tenseiga.

"Why the fuck would you take Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked, he knew how much his brother hated the sword.

"This Sesshomarou would not want your miko to weep at my feet in the event of your death" the elder brother said looking at his younger sibling.

"Keh! As if I would let that pathetic Naraku kill me?!" Inuyasha answered with a small smile.

Not saying anything more, Sesshomarou went outside. The others followed behind him. Jaken opened the doors of the black limousine for them and all four of them stepped inside. Sitting next to Kagura, Sesshomarou looked at her intently: she was shivering and was nervously biting her lower lip.

"Kagura do not worry, we will get the bastard once and for all". She nodded and managed a weak smile. How could she tell her mate that the simple idea of being face to face with Naraku scared her out of her mind?!

Sensing that his words did not calm her, he put his mokomoko around her shoulders. As usual, the feeling of the soft fur and the natural scent of Sesshomarou instantly calmed her. But since she was still looking pretty down, Sesshomarou wrapped one of his arms around her, and Kagura instinctively leaned against her mate's body.

As she took in his scent, she heard a low soothing vibrating sound. She raised her head trying to identify where the relaxing sound was coming from, but before she could ask she heard Inuyasha say:

"Oi since when do you purr? The wench really turned you into a softy" he then shot his brother a grin. A furious Kagome poked Inuyasha in the ribs with her elbow. The half demon cried out in surprise more than in pain, but did not dare make another comment.

Sesshomarou did not even bother answering to his brother's taunting, nor did he stop purring, as he realized it was working. The demon lord had to admit that he had never in his life purred before, but the feeling was not unpleasant.

By the time they parked in front of the venue where the Youkai Winter Bal was to take place, Kagura was completely relaxed, and that was all that mattered to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While working at Youkai Daily, Kagura had often heard about the annual Youkai Winter Bal. It was an occasion for all rich and powerful demons to gather and show off. Many business deals or personal business unfolded during the bal. Since no ordinary human was in attendance, youkai and hanyou often let go of their restraint and inhibitions, therefore having fights break out was not unusual. And following demon laws, as long as the fight was justified, no one was to intervene.

As they exited the car the wind sorceress noticed that more people that she imagined were attending. She recognized some rich and powerful demons whose pictures she had seen in magazines, on TV or in the newspaper.

Hooking Kagura's arm under his, Sesshomarou gestured for her to follow him. Understanding where his brother was heading, Inuyasha dragged Kagome to the entrance of the ballroom. The priestess merely had time to say a quick goodbye to the wind sorceress.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha and his mate almost made it to the entrance of the venue, a familiar scent kicked the hanyou's nostrils. Inuyasha thought _'No, damn it no! Kags is gonna kill me. We've got to get away from here!'_

He then quickly looked around to see if there was anyway to escape. But before he had time to make some kind of excuse, he heard a feminine voice coming from behind them.

"Good evening Inuyasha, Ka-go-me" the woman said dragging Kagome's name.

"A good evening to you too Ki-ky-ou" Kagome answered also dragging Kikyou's name as she quickly but tightly held on to Inuyasha's arms.

Feeling the tension growing between the two of them, the half demon started looking from his ex lover to his wife without saying a word.

"How is your son faring?" Kikyo asked with a fake smile.

"Good. How is your sister doing? Kagome asked with an equally fake smile.

"Good she is now head of the maternity ward of General Hospital" Kikyou answered with an equally fake smile.

Inuyasha was shocked by their polite behavior. Usually the two girls would scream and insults would sometimes go flying back and forth.

"Well, it was very nice to see you Kagome, but I have an article to write" Kikyou said. Then she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure to see you again Kikyou". Kagome said through clenched teeth.

As Kikyou went away, Inuyasha turned around and asked his wife "what was that about?"

She did not answer at once, but took a large intake of air before screaming "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!! Why did you let her kiss you?! You jerk!" She then stomped off to the ballroom, while Inuyasha who finally managed to get up ran after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou and Kagura walked towards another direction and soon reached a group of six young and richly dressed demons. Sesshomarou leaned and whispered in Kagura's ear "the three other lords and their mates". She nodded her understanding.

The group did seem familiar to the wind sorceress and she scolded herself for not recognizing them earlier. The group was composed of the Northern, Southern and Eastern Lords and Ladies.

From the Northern Lands the moth demon son of the late Lord Hyoga, Menoumarou stood next to his mate Hari. He murmured something to her ear and she smiled brightly.

Sesshomarou considered the Northern Lord as a strong ally and had respect for the moth demon, in other words they were friends. Even if he was relatively young, Menoumarou was the doyen of the Lords, he was renowned for his wisdom and even if he inherited of his title at a very young age, the moth demon had lead the Northern Lands very well.

From the Eastern Lands, the son of the recently deceased Lord Goraishi the wolf demon Kouga, was talking to his mate Ayame who was clinging to his arm, and she did not seem ready to let go at any moment. In Sesshomarou's opinion, Kouga was a young, and unpredictable demon, whose father died too soon, leaving him with the title of Lord of the East. But since the Wolf and Dog demons were long time allies, Sesshomarou did his best to appear somewhat friendly to Kouga.

And finally the natural enemy of the Western Lands, the lord of the Southern Lands the dragon demon Shishinki, son of Ryoukotsuei, was silently standing next to his mate Ruri.

After Inutaishio avenged his daughter and killed Ryoukotsuei, he also took a large part of the Southern Lands and added it to the already large empire of the West, making it the largest of the four.

For several years, Shishinki had tried to get these lands back by using cowardly ways, as he was too afraid to openly challenge Sesshomarou. One of Shishinki's techniques included financing different groups to create unrest in the Land of the West.

But all of his different attempts failed, and Sesshomarou refused to give back the lands. The dragon demon had finally even tried to start a war by enrolling the Eastern and Northern Lords. But the two Lords had assured their support to Sesshomarou (since the lands were legitimately acquired) and Shishinki had no choice but to back off.

Coming to a stop as they reached the group Sesshomarou felt Kagura tense and gently added pressure to his grip on her arm. He then nodded his head to the group in front of them as a greeting and simply said "my mate, the wind sorceress Kagura".

The announcement was followed by silence as the six other left the news sink in. Kagura could feel their eyes going from Sesshomarou to her and then down to her distended abdomen. Some time went by until a piercing scream was heard and Ayame jumped to hug Kagura tightly. The wind demoness did not know how to react but wanted more than anything to just push the unknown wolf demoness away.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" to Kagura's relief she finally let go but continued tosquawk happily "Kagome must be so thrilled to have a sister. And you are going to have a baby, how great! When are you due? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Are you feeling alright? When I was having Kouga's cubs I felt like hell..."

Amidst all of this Kagura registered that the overly happy demoness was an acquaintance of Kagome so she asked "you know Kagome?"

"Oh yes, her and my mate Kouga used to date, but then she got with Inuyasha after he dumped Kikyou and I ended up with my Kouga".

Not sure if she had followed the entire explanation, Kagura said "Okay, I see…" She then looked up to Sesshomarou for help. He had to suppress a small smile at the pleading eyes Kagura was giving him. He simply nodded to Kouga and the wolf demon grabbed his mate's arm and took her off Kagura's arm.

But being his ever cocky self Kouga eyed Sesshomarou suspiciously before commenting "well, well, well to be honest none of us ever thought you would be able to find a mate" then slowly looking down from Kagura's face to her belly he added "dogs sure work fast…"

Sesshomarou shot him a cold gaze but did not answer, as the Eastern Lands were a powerful ally. Kouga and Inuyasha's distaste for one another had already put the alliance in jeopardy, and the Lord of the West did not want to break the peace.

"Well I'll be damned, congratulations Sesshomarou!" Menoumarou said on a cheerful tone. Sesshomarou and him were roughly the same age and had often trained together while growing up. Out of the other Lords, he was the one closest to Sesshomarou.

"Pfft! Just what we need, more dogs running around" Shishinki spat disdainfully. Narrowing his gaze on the son of the demon who had his sister killed, Sesshomarou had to bite his tongue in order not to jump on the demon and make him eat his own scales.

Everyone could feel the tension rising between the two demons, sure they had signed a truce years ago but they all knew that one day they would end up breaking it, and no one would want to be caught near any of them. Luckily the flea youkai Myouga came in telling them that it was time for the four Lords to join the rest of the guests

Each of them took their respective mates' arm and walked towards the entrance of the ballroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ballroom looked just like the ones depicted in fairytales. The floor was made out of the most expansive hardwood, and the walls were covered with the most beautiful paintings. Once she looked up Kagura was so amazed that, she felt as if the carpet she was standing on was suddenly removed from under her feet. Not only large and beautifully crafted luminaries in solid gold were hanging from the ceiling, giving it a beautiful almost ethereal glow. But on the ceiling was painted a large fresco representing the four great noble families' emblems: a moth, a wolf, a dragon and a dog.

On the sides of the room stood several small tables covered with pristine white cloth. Kagura then noticed that at the end of the room stood a long table covered by red cloth, it was dressed for eight and she understood that it was for the four lords and their mates. She had to admit that when she thought about mating with Sesshomarou she had never thought that she would become Lady of the western Lands and therefore she had not thought about the different duties that came with the title.

Before Sesshomarou had time to direct Kagura to the table, he sensed the one scent he hated the most: Naraku was near. A part of him could not help but rejoice, for the fact that he would finally be able to kill Naraku, but the other part feared, not for him of course but for Kagura. As if to prove his thoughts and worries were right, as soon Kagura felt Naraku, she started trembling, not even Sesshomarou's comfort was enough, she was trembling not because of fear but mostly because of anger.

The spider hanyou came right behind Kagura, so that when he opened his mouth to talk she felt his warm breath tickling the back of her neck:

"You are looking as beautiful as ever my dear Kagu. I must say pregnancy fits you well".

**To be continued…**

A/N: I'm so exited!! We're getting close to the final showdown! Next time Sesshy confronts Naraku for the first time! The next chapter will be **The challenge**, I will post it this coming Saturday along with a chapter of 'Indecent proposal'.


	30. The Challenge

Chapter 30: The challenge

_**Chapter 30: The challenge**_

A/N: Hello dear readers of mine here is the long awaited first confrontation between Sesshy and Naraku. Enjoy the longer chappie.

Thank you very much for reviewing:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Sesshkagufan 13**

**ALLheartsOnfraya**

**Inuyasha Babybre**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Before Sesshomarou had time to direct Kagura to the table, he sensed the one scent he hated the most: Naraku was near. A part of him could not help but rejoice, for the fact that he would finally be able to kill Naraku, but the other part feared, not for him of course but for Kagura. As if to prove his thoughts and worries were right, as soon Kagura felt Naraku, she started trembling, not even Sesshomarou's comfort was enough, she was trembling not because of fear but mostly because of anger._

_The spider hanyou came right behind Kagura, so that when he opened his mouth to talk she felt his warm breath tickled the back of her neck:_

"_You are looking as beautiful as ever my dear Kagu. I must say pregnancy fits you well"._

As soon as she felt him near her, the wind sorceress winced and turned around. Her red eyes were shining with hatred and disgust when she answered "how dare you call me like this?!" Seeing his smile and his smug look was too much for her and she continued "Naraku enjoy your smile because it will be the last one!"

"Oh Kagu!" Naraku used the pet name he had given her a long time ago "come on, is this really a threat you are able to back up?"

"No, but I am" Sesshomarou said on a voice cold enough to freeze a burning desert.

"Oh? So the great dog has come out to play?" Then sending a glare towards Kagura he added with a small chuckle "You know _Lord _Sesshomarou, I was rather disappointed in you, after all I did not know you had so much taste for my leftovers. I had an excellent steak for dinner tonight , maybe I should have brought you the bones in a doggie bag?"

Feeling his inner demon about to come out, Sesshomarou gave Tenseiga to Kagura in order for the barrier to protect her in case things got out of hand and pushed her away from the half demon.

He bared his fangs and snarled "you sorry excuse of a hanyou! This Sesshomarou will be your opponent!" Knowing that he unfortunately had to obey Youkai law and issue a challenge before having the ultimate satisfaction of feeling Naraku's blood all over his claws, Sesshomarou closed his eyes and breathed in order to force his inner demon to calm down.

He carefully eyed the small group of curious that had gathered around them and said on a loud and cold voice:

"I, Sesshomarou Inuyoukai Lord of the Western Lands challenges here present Naraku Kagewaki to a duel to the death".

All the people in attendance heard and could not hold back a collective gasp. Most of the fights that usually break out during the ball would stop as soon as one of the two opponents was disarmed, or as soon as the first blood was shed.

Kagura had to fight hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She as usual was nervously biting her lower lip, but this time had managed to draw blood. Trying to calm herself down and looking for support, she started to rub her belly in circular motions.

Looking across from her she saw Inuyasha and Kagome. He had a serious look in his eyes and simply nodded his approval to his older brother, Kagome was as worried as the wind sorceress, but still tried to give her a comforting smile, but it turned out more like a pathetic grimace. In other words, Kagura was far from being appeased.

The atmosphere in the ballroom was heavy and everyone was looking simultaneously from Sesshomarou to Naraku, awaiting the spider half demon's answer.

But before he could answer the dragon demon and Lord of the Southern Lands Shishinki screamed more than asked "What is the meaning of this? A battle to the death during the Ball?! Such a thing cannot be accepted!"

Cutting him off Menoumarou said "actually as long as three of the four Lords permit it, it can be accepted. Since I believe Sesshomarou will vote in favor of it, and adding my own vote it already makes two". The moth demon eyed his friend and returned the nod Seshomarou gave him.

"Well I vote against it!" The dragon demon said, shooting a smug look in Sesshomarou's direction. All eyes then turned towards Kouga, as the final decision would rest I his hands.

"Before I make my decision, Sesshomarou I want to know why you want to kill this Naraku guy" Kouga said. Truth be told, just like Inuyasha he found the Youkai Winter Ball unbearably boring, and some action would be more than welcome, especially coming from the ever stoic and reserved dog demon Lord.

"Even if this Sesshomarou does not feel like he should explain his action, he will." Then taking a deep breath and looking at Kagura he said "I hold several grudges against him. First I wish to make him pay for what he did to my mate and unborn pup. Second he deserves to die for daring to threaten my family. Third, this may come as a shock to you, but this half demon is none other than Velvet Spider".

The crowd gasped and started to shout in disbelief and Naraku's smile grew even larger. "Therefore this Sesshomarou wishes to avenge his parents."

Kouga like everyone else had a hard time believing that the vicious murderer and thief was standing just feet from him, but he also knew that Sesshomarou was not the kind of man to accuse people without proof. And since his mate just told him she found Naraku down right creepy, he answered "I give my support to Sesshomarou, after all, all demon must avenge his mate if she gets hurt by another".

At his words Ayame could not help but jump into her mate's arms and exclaim "Oh Kouga, my love, my mate! How romantic!"

Seeing their public display of affection, Inuyasha let out a loud "Keh!" and shook his head in unmasked disgust.

Most of the people did not notice anything, as they were awaiting Naraku's answer. They all knew he had no choice but to accept, otherwise he would lose his pride, which to a demon was worst than anything. And since he was half demon, which already made him inferior in the eyes of many pure blooded youkai, losing his pride would be the death of him in the demon high society's eyes.

The half demon in question laughed whole heartedly and said feigning innocence "I have no idea of what you are talking about, but if you insist I gladly accept your challenge! I hope you're bitch is ready to mourn you and raise your bastard alone."

Sesshomarou almost snapped after hearing Naraku's hateful words. He was ready to seize the hanyou, when his old friend Menoumarou put his hand on his arm and said "then it is settled, the duel to the death will be held right here tonight at twelve o'clock. The rules will be simple: you each will be able to use any weapon of your choice. No intervention what so ever will be allowed."

Seeing the two nod their head in agreement, the older of the Lords smiled added "in the meantime, let's have some fun!" He hen took his mate's arm and led her to the Lords' table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she looked around the ballroom, Kagura could not help but wonder if all the other guests were really having fun or merely pretending. Music, loud laughter and the sound of silver knives and forks clashing with expansive china were heard around the large room. Everyone was eating, playing or dancing, if it was not the fact that her ex boyfriend and her mate were going to have a battle to the death in two hours Kagura knew she would have had a great time. The mates of the other Lords were charming and kept trying to amuse her or encouraging her to try the fancy dishes served. Needless to say they failed.

The ladies were left alone at the table while the Lords went to 'discuss things' Sesshomarou explained to her before leaving. He had been gone for a good half hour, and she was wondering when he would come back.

As if just to answer her concern Sesshomarou sat down next to Kagura without her noticing. He leaned and whispered to her ear "Are you alright?"

"How many times will I have to tell you, don't start me like that you bastard!" she hissed but seeing Sesshomarou's eyes light up in amusement, brought a smile to her lips.

She could not help the thought that maybe this was the last time they would smile at each other like this. Seeing her facial expression suddenly change Sesshomarou reached up and with two clawed fingers lifted her chin forced her to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Kagura, do you underestimate this Sesshomarou?" In answer to his question the wind sorceress averted his gaze. He sighed deeply and said "My love, I promise you I will get us rid of Naraku tonight. He will not kill me, so stop worrying. Besides you know it is not good for our child".

Kagura blushed slightly as it was the first time he used 'my love' while referring to her. His words did appease her but she also knew what Naraku was capable of. But to please Sesshomarou she did manage a small smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just one fucking hour to go" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"You are worried for your brother aren't you?" she asked her husband as she leaned against him. The two were sitting at their table and looking at Sesshomarou and Kagura who were smiling at each other.

"Keh! The cold bastard would never let a half demon kill him, so there's nothing to worry about!"

"I hope not" Kagome whispered . But she did notice that for once Inuyasha did not scream for her use of the term 'brother' instead of 'half brother'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Only thirty minutes left big brother." The soft voice of Kanna said, as she looked at her older sibling.

"Is everything in place?" he asked as he brushed off a piece of lint from his violet velvet suit.

"Yes" answered Hakudoushi. He knew that the question was aimed at Kanna, but he wanted Naraku to know that he was also taking care of his assigned duties.

The oldest of the three siblings scoffed but asked "Kanna, you still have not heard from Juromarou and Kagemarou?" Seeing her shake her head he added "how peculiar…I bet they also failed. Incapable fools!"

The spider half demon then quickly looked over at the Lords' table and saw the worried expression on Kagura's face while Sesshomarou tried to comfort her. Naraku could not hold back the smile that spread over his face, he just loved to see the mix of pain, fear and despair on the wind sorceress' face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The large clock adorning a wall of the ballroom struck twelve o'clock. Everyone felt silent and anxiously awaited for Sesshomarou and Naraku to make their move.

At the first of the twelve strokes, Sesshomarou got up, took off his jacket, and turned around and intently looked at Kagura. She tried to smile back but could not find the strength.

Not wanting Sesshomarou to worry too much about her and wishing for him to focus on his battle, Kagura sighed deeply before getting up and tenderly kissing him. She was sure that he hated the thought of being kissed in public but at that precise moment she could care less. But to her surprise as they separated Sesshomarou put his hand on her belly and smiled. No words were exchanged between the two, and the demon lord went to the middle of the dance floor where a snickering Naraku was waiting for him.

But before Sesshomarou could make it there, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Once he turned around he was surprised to see a serious looking Inuyasha.

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Inuyasha said "Keh! Just don't try to show off and finish him fast. And also you better not get yourself killed. I don't want to become Lord of the Western Lands. If I succeeded to you that would mean I'd have to see too much of that mangy wolf!"

Knowing Inuyasha was referring to the Four Lords fortnightly meetings, and just imagining his half brother dealing with the stress of the other Lords along with the different problems the country was confronted with brought a half smile to Sesshomarou's lips. He quickly nodded to Kagome who was standing besides her mate before walking towards Naraku once again.

As the clock struck for the twelfth time Sesshomarou was looking straight into his opponents' eyes. Naraku had his usual cocky smile plastered on his lips as he said in a tone laced in sarcasm "Finally, I thought you would never make it here Lord Sesshomarou".

"Not everyone is a coward as you are half breed" the demon lord retorted. "Do not be impatient, soon enough this Sesshomarou shall have the pleasure of ridding the world of your disgusting stench" he added loudly cracking the knuckles on his hand to silently signal that he was ready.

Naraku's laughter resonated throughout the ball room as he said "my stench? Your bitch didn't seem to mind it. And neither did you, since you jumped in bed with her while she was still drenched in 'my stench' due to her carrying my…" the half demon did not have time to finish, as Sesshomarou tried to rip his stomach out with his poison claws.

Unfortunately Naraku was faster and managed to barely get away by jumping backwards. A torn shirt was the only damage inflicted on Naraku by Sesshomarou.

The half demon chuckled as one of his tentacles erupted from his back. Looking at Sesshomarou with as much hatred as he could muster he said "Is this all you can do? Then it will be easier than I thought. It's my turn now, ready or not here I come!"

**To be continued…**

A/N: I thought finishing the chapter here would be good. Next time the battle will intensify as Naraku retaliates. And finally Naraku's evil plan unfolds so don't miss the next chapter!! Only two or three chapters left! Next chapter will be named, duh… **The battle**.

Don't forget to go check out the second chapter of 'Indecent proposal'.


	31. The battle

Chapter 31: The battle

_**Chapter 31: The battle**_

A/N: Saphira decided to update one day early (thank my history teacher for not showing up today).

Thank you very much for reviewing:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Sesshkagufan 13**

**ALLheartsOnfraya**

**FluffyMama**

**Inuyasha Babybre**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_As the clock struck for the twelfth time Sesshomarou was looking straight into his opponents' red eyes. Naraku had his usual cocky smile plastered on his lips as he said in a tone laced in sarcasm "Finally, I thought you would never make it here Lord Sesshomarou"._

"_Not everyone is a coward as you are half breed" the demon lord retorted. "Do not be impatient, soon enough this Sesshomarou shall have the pleasure of ridding the world of your disgusting stench" he added loudly cracking the knuckles on his hand to silently signal that he was ready_

_Naraku's laughter resonated throughout the ball room as he said "my stench? Your bitch didn't seem to mind it. And neither did you, since you jumped in bed with her while she was still drenched in 'my stench' due to her carrying my…" the half demon did not have time to finish, as Sesshomarou tried to rip his stomach out with his poison claws._

_Unfortunately Naraku was faster and managed to barely get away by jumping backwards. A torn shirt was the only damage inflicted on Naraku by Sesshomarou. _

_The half demon chuckled as one of his tentacles erupted from his back. Looking at Sesshomarou with as much hatred as he could muster he said "Is this all you can do? Then it will be easier than I thought. It's my turn now, ready or not here I come!"_

Naraku shot his tentacle in the direction of Sesshomarou, the latter was able to evade the attack by quickly stepping to the side. But just as fast, Naraku shot another tentacle to Sesshomarou. But this time instead of evading the attack, the demon lord shred the appendage to pieces with his poison claws.

A grinning Naraku produced two more tentacles from his back, and sent them flying into Sesshomarou's direction. The two appendages met the same fate as the one the half demon sent earlier.

Sesshomarou tried to rip Naraku apart with his claws, but he used his tentacles to prevent the demon lord from coming any closer. Sesshomarou was growing tired by Naraku's cowardice, so he decided to materialize his long poison whip in order to be able to finish him off from a distance.

Every time Sesshomarou tried to cut down Naraku with his whip, the latter would produce more tentacles to use as a barrier. This caused the demon lord to grow even more irritated. Sensing his inner demon boil inside of him Sesshomarou increased his speed and started flogging his poison whip at an incredible speed.

The whip had to cut down countless numbers of tentacles before finally making contact with Naraku's skin. As the half demon was ripped to shreds, his smile did not disappear.

At seeing Naraku's body dissolve immediately most of the people in attendance tried to walk up to the demon lord and congratulate him on an easy victory. The demon lord in question could not shake the feeling that his victory had been _too_ easy. He was sure that Naraku had something planned. But before he had time to look around to see if this was really the end of Naraku, Sesshomarou found himself surrounded by people.

He half heartedly answered their questions as he tried to free himself from the ever growing crowd. Just as he managed to fend off some old thunder demon, he heard a sharp scream coming from the opposite direction, he quickly turned around because he knew who the voice belonged to: Kagura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou was not the only to initially think that Naraku had not put up enough of a fight before going down, in fact Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and dragged her along as he started going around the ballroom looking for traces of Naraku's scent. To his surprise he found two young albino demons who had Naraku's scent on him. But before he could question them a scream was heard coming from the other side of the room. He turned around thinking _'Damn Kagura?! Was it all a trap?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she saw Naraku's body dissolve, Kagura sighed heavily, the only person coming in between her and perfect happiness was finally gone. She barely had time to get up in order to join her Sesshomarou that she felt a warm body pressing around her back. She felt two strong arms snaking around her body and she instinctively screamed as loud as possible when she realized none other than Naraku was holding on to her. She gasped as she felt his cold hand shut her mouth.

The spider half demon gently whispered in her ear "now that your pathetic mate is not here, we can finally have some fun"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hearing his mate screaming, Sesshomarou rushed through the crowd, pushing aside who ever dared to get in his way. Horrible thoughts were running wild in his head, and he could feel rage building inside him.

As he finally came in view of the Lords' table where he had left Kagura, a vicious growl erupted from his throat as he saw two of Naraku's disgusting tentacles wrapped around his beloved. Luckily for Naraku, he was no where in view, otherwise the demon lord would have shred him to pieces once more.

As he stepped closer in order to free Kagura, Sesshomarou heard Naraku's laughter. The silver haired youkai turned around to see a pair of eerie red eyes among the crowd.

Not even thinking twice, Sesshomarou unleashed his poisonous whip and slashed through Naraku. Despite having shred the half demon to pieces once more, the full blooded demon could still hear his annoying laughter.

Seeing another Naraku pop up, Inuyasha growled out of frustration and screamed to his brother "What the fuck is going on?!"

Scanning the room for more 'Narakus', Sesshomarou answered "the coward is using **kugutsu**".

"Oh? So the almighty Lord Sesshomarou has seen through my plan? I'm impressed." The real Naraku said as he stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the Lords' table.

Seeing Sesshomarou take out Tokijin and running in his direction, Naraku raised his hand and chuckled "Ku ku ku, Lord Sesshomarou, I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, all I need is a fraction of a second and one of my appendage can pierce through your wind bitch's body and then you can say bye bye to your mate and the bastard she carries. The half demon then positioned himself just behind Kagura so that even if Sesshomarou tried to attack him, he would hurt the wind sorceress in the process.

Seeing that his hands were tied, Sesshomarou growled in frustration and gritted the handle of his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He finally said "what is it you want Naraku?"

Naraku snickered "Has anyone ever told you how similar to your father you really are?"

Sensing Sesshomarou's rage swell at the mention of his illustrious father Naraku's chuckle turned to full out laughter. He then continued "You should have seen his face when he came running to the summer house screaming his human bitch's name. He looked just like you right now. He really was a pitiful fool, just as I planned his injuries to the hands of the panther demon leader were not healed but he still came running for his bitch."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents you bastard!" an enraged Inuyasha screamed.

Not paying any attention to him, Naraku interrupted his little speech long enough to lick the entire length of Kagura's neck, he purposely took extra time to go over the mark Sesshomarou left on her a few days ago. She shuddered under his touch, but not of pleasure but of pure disgust. At that point Sesshomarou could not contain himself anymore and stated walking towards them, but hearing Kagura whimper in pain as Naraku's tentacle squeezed her body, and fearing for both her and the child, the demon halted his movement.

"Good boy" Naraku shot at him. "He also tried to resist, your father that is. But in the end he gave up. You know he exchanged her life for the sword. Love makes you weak, don't you think? I wouldn't know I've never allowed myself to fall in love. I only had bed warmers". He bend over to look at Kagura, tears of anger were now rolling freely on her cheeks.

Letting Naraku's words sink in Sesshomarou finally asked "what sword?"

Grinning the half demon took out _So'unga_. "Lord Sesshomarou in order to terminate your life, I decided to use a weapon dear to you". Without another word, Naraku raised the _Sword of Hell_, and the ground started shaking wildly.

People started screaming and running around, thinking it was an earthquake. Not interested in the fight going on anymore, people rushed to the many exits. After a few minutes of screaming, trampling and running almost all of the people attending the ball remained in the ballroom, only two albino youkai, the Eastern and Northern Lords (their respective mates were put to safety and the coward Lord Shishinki was among the first to run away), The Inuyoukai brothers and Kagome stayed inside.

Seeing blood coming out of the blade a snickering Naraku was holding, Sesshomarou's eyes widened as he understood why the floor was shaking and screamed "Inuyasha watch out, they are coming".

But before he had time to tell his little brother who 'them' was a large cracked opened in the middle of the ballroom. To Kagura and Kagome's horror, out of the crack came out several living corpses.

Sesshomarou unsheathed Tokijin and seeing the small army of undead summoned by Naraku he said chuckling "Even with a sword as powerful as _So'unga_ you are still pathetic. Is that only the number of dead you awakened, really pathetic" without wasting any more time, he started cutting down the living dead. Wanting to get rid of an even greater number, he used **kenatsu** and sent a blue wave of energy that dissolved fifteen enemies at once.

Not wanting his elder brother to get all the glory Inuyasha took out Tessaiga and positioned himself in front of Kagome so as to protect her. "Keh! I'll agree with the cold bastard, you really are pathetic. Hiding behind a woman and using corpses to do the fighting for you. I'll make you take back all the shit you said about my parents".

He then dropped his large sword on the ground and screamed "**Kaze no kizu**!" Fifteen enemies were caught in the yellow light and dissolved immediately.

But by accident the Wind scar almost hit Kouga as well, the wolf demon who was kicking enemies, was not too happy. Inuyasha and the Wolf Lord then stared arguing.

"You stupid dog turd! Be more careful!" Kouga screamed.

"Keh! It's not my fault you're in the way mangy wolf! Why don't you try moving faster next time?" Inuyasha retorted with amusement.

"You two stop it! Now's really not the time!" Kagome screamed at the both of them.

Both the dog half demon and the wolf demon, growled, but none the less went back to hacking down enemies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casting another glance at Naraku who was still holding on to Kagura, Sesshomarou grew even more irritated. As he raised Tokijin towards a large number of living deads he exclaimed "This Sesshoumarou is getting tired of this non sense" he then raised his sword and used the **ougi** of his sword: the_**Souryuuha**_. An impressive blue light shot from the blade and engulfed a large number of the enemies, reducing them to ashes.

Jumping and landing right next to his brother Inuyasha said "not bad for a new blade".

Turning around to look at his younger half sibling, Sesshomarou asked surprised "where is your miko?"

Following with his gaze the direction in which Inuyasha was pointing with the Tessaiga, Sesshomarou raised his eyes, to see a rather uncomfortably looking Kagome sitting on one of the massive luminaries hanging from the ceiling.

Satisfied to see that his sister in law was relatively safe, Sesshomarou turned and faced his enemies once more. Very soon, both brothers were standing back to back, as most of the undeads encircled them.

Not raising his gaze from his opponents, Sesshomarou asked his younger brother "are you ready?"

Not needing anymore explanation, the younger sibling simply nodded and answered "Keh!"

Sesshomarou raised Tokijin and screamed "Souryuuha" as the same time that Inuyasha raised Tessaiga and screamed "Kaze no kizu". The blue and yellow lights entwined and at that precise moment, the half demon once more raised his sword and screamed "**Bakuryuuha**".

The force created by the mix of the two brothers' attacks blew away every single one of the undeads left. Even if the ballroom was extremely large, it could not contain the force of the two attacks. All the tables and chairs except for the Lords table behind which Naraku was still hiding behind were also blown to pieces. The walls of the room started to crack, the windows and doors were blown away as well as several of the large luminaries smashed to the ground, including the one the miko was taking refuge on. Luckily for Kagome, Inuyasha caught her as she was falling.

Menoumarou and Kouga barely had time to run to safety, which earned the Inuyoukai brothers a vicious glare from the Wolf demon lord.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching the people she loved fighting, and not being able to help was driving Kagura insane. And feeling Naraku's disgusting tentacles on her made her feel sick. She had racked her brain to find a way out but she could find none.

As Sesshomarou and Inuyasha' combined effort got rid of the rest of the zombies, the wind sorceress sighed in deep relief. The action did not go unnoticed by Naraku as he tightened his hold on her. She was about to retort with her sharp tongue when a reflection at the other end of the ballroom caught her attention

.

Kagura focused her eyesight and looked towards the reflection which was none other than Kanna's mirror, in which images were floating.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This Sesshomarou is through playing stupid games with you. Tell me what you want Naraku!" an exasperated Sesshomarou finally said.

"Well, Lord Sesshomarou since you ask so nicely, I shall answer. I desire to complete my little collection, by acquiring both Tessaiga and Tenseiga" the dark hanyou said with a small smile.

"Not over my dead body" Inuyasha screamed back.

"What about your dear sister in law's dead body?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow.

The two Inuyoukai brothers growled in frustration, but stopped when a loud laughter resonated throughout the ballroom. It was none other than… Kagura's?!

The wind sorceress took a deep breath and turned around as best she could due to the tentacles still being wrapped around her. Looking straight into Naraku's red eyes, she gently raised her hand and stroked his cheek as she said

"Naraku, my love no need to make such scary threats. If it is the swords you want I can get them for you."

Then pointing behind the table she added "besides I already got Tenseiga for you. Ever since the day you first told me about the legendary swords, I could tell how much you wanted them. So I thought of a way to get them for you. And using Sesshomarou was such an easy and smart idea, wouldn't you agree?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: So how was the fighting scene? I'm not too familiar with the genre so tell me what you thought about it. On another note, Kagura was working with Naraku all along?! Hum? Find out if it's true in the next chapter, it will have a MAJOR twist in it, and it will be named **Betrayal. **Only one chapter and an epilogue left, the story is almost done!!

**Dictionary**

**Kugutsu:** the puppets Naraku uses

**Ougi:** a weapon's ultimate technique

**Souryuuha: **dragon's strike

**Bakuryuuha: **backlash wave

**Kaze no kizu: **wind scar


	32. Betrayal

Chapter 32: Betrayal

_**Chapter 32: Betrayal**_

A/N: Saphira really did not feel like torturing you guys so the next chappie is one day early!

It's finally here the last chapter! Only an epilogue left and 'Jump' will be truly over! I feel like crying.

Thank you very much for reviewing, and for the constant love and support:

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Sesshkagufan 13**

**ALLheartsOnfraya**

**FluffyMama**

**Quin290 (Will you be able to sleep now? LOL!)**

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned Inuyasha? And you believed me? Seriously what a joke…

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_"This Sesshomarou is through playing stupid games with you. Tell me what you want Naraku!" an exasperated Sesshomarou finally said._

_"Well, Lord Sesshomarou since you ask so nicely. I desire to complete my little collection, by acquiring both Tessaiga and Tenseiga" the dark hanyou said with a small smile._

_"Not over my dead body" Inuyasha screamed back._

_"What about our dear sister in law's dead body?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow._

_The two Inuyoukai brothers growled in frustration, but stopped when a loud laughter resonated throughout the ballroom. It was none other than Kagura's._

_The wind sorceress took a deep breath and turned around as best she could due to the tentacles still being wrapped around her. Looking straight into Naraku's red eyes, she gently raised her hand and stroked his cheek as she said _

"_Naraku, my love no need to make so scary threats. If it is the swords you want I can get them for you." Then pointing behind the table she added "besides I already got Tenseiga for you. Ever since the day you first told me about the legendary swords, I could tell how much you wanted them. So I thought of a way to get them for you. And using Sesshomarou was such an easy and smart idea, wouldn't you agree?"_

Sesshomarou felt as if someone had just gave him a one way ticket to hell. His throat felt unbearably tight and painful. As his traitorous mind kept replaying the life he had led with Kagura so far, everything from their unusual meeting, leading up to their mating, he could not believe what _his_ wind witch just said and did.

He had never in his life felt so many emotions racing through his head they were ranging from pain to anger. It took him a few moments to regain the ability to speak and said on an unusually soft voice "Kagura what is the meaning of this?!"

She turned around to face him and had a small smile plastered on her face as she said "I have been working with Naraku all along. I just used you Sesshomarou, face it!"

For once even Inuyasha was left speechless, the only thing he could say was "What the fuck!"

Kagura turned towards Naraku and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she said "go ahead, take what's yours. Tenseiga is waiting for you".

Naraku who had been chuckling, exploded in an incontrollable fit of laughter after hearing Kagura's words. He then removed his tentacles from her body and said caressing her face "looks like you were not so useless Kagu". He then kissed the wind sorceress' lips hungrily, mercilessly plunging his tongue in her mouth, bruising her soft lips in the process.

As Naraku stepped behind the table to retrieve the _Sword of Heaven_ he added "I always knew you would eventually come back to me".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching the woman he thought loved him, kiss his greatest enemy, Sesshomarou felt as if he was stuck in a nightmare. As Naraku made his way around the table to grab his father's fang, the Dog demon Lord did not even move a muscle.

He was not the only one too stunned to react. Inuyasha was just staring at the scene unfolding in front of them with his mouth wide open. While Kagome was furiously shaking her head as if she was trying to rid her mind of what she just saw.

The two other Lords, Kouga and Menomarou were at a loss of words themselves. They could not understand how Kagura went from being an ally they had to rescue to being an enemy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku still had a triumphant smile plastered on his face as he reached to take Tenseiga. He had barely touched the blade that he felt an unbearable pain spreading through his arm. His body was then propelled in the air and he ended up crashing into a wall.

Not wasting any time to see if he was really knocked out, Kagura grabbed Tenseiga and ran to Sesshomarou. Hot tears were rolling on her cheeks and she had a disgusted look on her face as she furiously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She grabbed fistfuls of Sesshomarou's clothing and buried her face into his shirt as she kept muttering "I'm sorry so sorry, I had to do it".

Sesshomarou breathed a sigh of deep relief and wrapped his arms around Kagura. After a minute of simply enjoying the feel of _his wind sorceress_ in his arms, he held her at arms length and mentally checked for any injuries. Not seeing any he smiled at her and wiped her tears. He then gently said "It's okay. Calm down, I understand."

"I had to do it please forgive me. Through her mirror Kanna advised me to act to get away and I just had to make it as realistic as possible…" She whispered once more burying her face in his chest, seeking his comforting scent.

"Shh! Of course I forgive you. You managed to get away safely. It is the only thing that matters" he answered.

Loud grunts were heard from the place were Naraku's body was thrown away. "You will pay for this wind bitch!" the spider half demon screamed as he painfully got to his feet. He then raised _So'unga_ and screamed at the top of his lung "**Gokuryuuha**". To his surprise and frustration nothing happened.

Sesshomarou smirked and pushing Kagura behind him, using himself to shield her he said "such a powerful technique can not be used by a weakling such as you. It's all over now, this Sesshomarou will end your pitiful life Naraku. Isn't it ironic? I will kill you with the fang of the pathetic ogre you sent after my mate".

Seeing Sesshomarou raise Tokijin, Naraku swung So'unga and tried to summon more dead to fight for him. But once again nothing happened.

"Keh! Do you really think your cheap trick can work twice on us?" Inuyasha asked. "It's useless you won't be able to use it anymore" he then pointed to Kagome.

"Using the power of the Shikon jewel, I purified the grounds, all the dead around the area are now at peace. So you won't be able to awaken them".

"What this is impossible!" Naraku screamed, he then looked around for help and his eyes fell on Hakudoushi who had a small smile on his pale lips. "Hakudoushi, do something!"

The younger demon snorted and said "why would I? They can kill you for all I care. Hell I would even help them".

Naraku was furious and he shot venomously "you would betray me? Your older brother?!" Naraku's gaze then stopped on Kanna and he said "what about you Kanna? Use your mirror and steal their souls".

The young emotionless looking demoness said on her soft voice "I will do no such thing. And you are not my brother, my only brother is Hakudoushi. Since the moment you took us in 'your family', you simply used us. The only person who has ever cared about me was Kagura, she showed me love and treated me like her own sister."

"You too Kanna? You would betray ME for this wind bitch?!" the now enraged dark hanyou screamed.

"I already have. Why do you think Juromarou and Kagemarou never got to the children? Or how is it that I never found Kagura for you despite the numbers of time you asked me to find her with my mirror?" the usually calm demoness screamed back at her adoptive older brother.

Sesshomarou who was now standing just in front of Naraku pointed Tokijin at his chest and said "It appears everyone has left your side. But do not worry Naraku, will be able to make friends with scum like you down in hell. Do you have any last words?"

The half demon chuckled as he was surrounded by a blinding light. Sesshomarou made a quick jump backwards and went to stand not far from Kagura, shielding her body with his own.

Once the light dissipated to everyone's horror they noticed that Naraku had changed in the form of a giant spider. He looked down at Sesshomarou and asked "Ku ku ku do you really think that I would go down without a fight?"

Sesshomarou felt his inner demon swell as he tightened his hold on Toukijin's hilt and advanced towards Naraku. The demon lord barely had time to do a side step in order to escape from being hit by one of the spider's legs. As he regained his footing, he looked up to see Naraku advancing on Kagura.

"I won't be taking anymore of your bullshit wind bitch!" the now fully transformed spider half demon screamed.

Not even bothering to answer Kagura took out her fan and said "**Fujin no Mai**_"_ crescent shaped wind blades went straights to cut down one of Naraku's eight legs. But unfortunately her blades just managed to scratch his hairy legs. Her attack managed to draw blood, but it was a wound Naraku would be able to heal in not time.

"Ku ku ku Kagura you should know that your pitiful attacks won't do anything to me, besides…" Naraku did not have time to finish as he felt an unbearable pain. As he looked down he realized that while he was taunting Kagura, Sesshomarou had sent a ball of energy from Tokijin which destroyed two of his eights legs.

Before he had time to recollect himself the familiar yellow energy of Inuyasha's Wind Scar cut down two more of his legs. Now unable to move and betrayed by his closets collaborators, Naraku understood that it was the end of him.

As he saw Sesshomarou approaching him with a cruel smile dancing on his lips Naraku went from being afraid to being hysterical. Since he did not have enough energy left, he reverted from his spider demon form to humanoid demon form. He tried to crawl away, but his injuries were too great.

"You can have the sword and the wind bi…" hearing Sesshomarou low growl Naraku rectified "…your mate Kagura back. You just have to let me go".

This time it was Sesshomarou who chuckled, he had the sharp end of Tokijin placed above Naraku's chest pointing at his heart as he said

"This Sesshomarou challenged you to a duel until death for all the evil deeds you committed. You have been defeated, and now this Sesshomarou shall take my revenge".

Without another word, the dog demon lord buried his sword to the hilt into Naraku's chest. The spider half demon let out a horrifying scream, as his life ran out of his body. Sesshomarou pulled out his weapon with a disgusted frown, he then swung his new sword, so as to remove the foul blood covering the blade.

After sheathing Tokijin and picking up his father's swords Tenseiga and So'unga, Sesshomarou walked up to Kagura. Her eyes were fixed on Naraku's bloody and now limp form and she was extremely pale and looked as if she was about to heave or faint at any moment.

Sesshomarou took her in his arms and purposely blocked her from seeing Naraku's corpse anymore. He could understand the turmoil in her heart, as much as she wanted to see Naraku dead, actually seeing her former lover being cut down shocked her.

The dog demon lord then turned Kagura around and led her out of the ballroom, gesturing for Inuyasha and Kagome to come along. As they entered the car, Sesshomarou wrapped Kagura's shivering shoulders in the fur of his mokomoko and whispered in her ear "you are free now". After taking some time to truly grasp the meaning of her mate's words, Kagura nodded and managed a genuine smile.

'_I am free, truly free' _she repeated to herself, as the many events of the night caught up to her and she fell asleep against Sesshomarou's side.

A/N: There you have it, Naraku is finally dead. Don't forget to check back for the epilogue. And also go check out my new project, a collection of Sessh/Kagura one shots. It's called **Stories of wind and crescent moon****.**

**Dictionary**

**Gokuryuuha: **I am so sorry guys, but I don't have the literal translation for it. I just know that it's the sword's ultimate technique. In the third movie it manifests itself as huge balls of red-purple energy.

**Fujin no Mai****: **Dance of blades


	33. Epilogue

Chapter 33: Epilogue

_**Chapter 33: Epilogue**_

_A/N: It's the last chapter, so I made it extra long!_

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sychotic**

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sesshkagufan 13**

**Quin290 (I posted the Epilogue of 'Jump' and a new chapter of 'Indecent proposal' am I still evil?)**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

Disclaimer: Since I did not own Inuyasha for the past 32 chapters. Do you really think I could own it now?

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Kagura was sitting in the gardens of the mansion, she looked around and just enjoyed the feeling of Nature waking up from its winter sleep. It was almost the end of the month of March and her favorite season, spring was right at the corner. She was so happy that she would be giving birth during spring.

"Only a few weeks to go" she said aloud as she patted her unbelievably large abdomen. She then looked down at her neck and saw both her engagement ring and wedding band hanging on a gold chain around her neck. She would have to wait after the baby was born before being able to slip them back on her fingers, which had also become swollen due to her pregnancy.

She thought back at her wedding with Sesshomarou. After Naraku's death she did not want to wait anymore, and less than three weeks later they got married. Kagome almost single handedly organized the whole thing. Rin was the flower girl, Shippou the ring bearer, Inuyasha the best man, Kagome, Sango were her bride's maid and Yura her maid of honor. And of course Miroku was the one to marry her, Kagura remembered with a smile how shocked she had been to learn that he actually truly was a licensed priest.

It was a beautiful winter wedding. They exchanged their vows among a rather large crowd in the mansion's gardens under the snow. Thinking back at the beautiful memory, Kagura sighed in contentment.

Many people attended the wedding ceremony, she did not mind after all it was the Lord of the Western Lands' wedding. Since many nobles made the trip to be present for the ceremony, they had to house several of them at the mansion, to Jaken's irritation.

Thankfully, the mansion was now so peaceful and calm, that is until Rin came back from school. The sweet little girl was worse than her father, as she took her big sister role very seriously, always checking on 'her mommy' not letting her stand on her feet for more than five minutes. Kagura even had to hide from her to just take her little walks outside. She just had no one else to bother since Shippou and Kohaku left.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou left right after the wedding, as the half demon insisted he had to go back to work at the shrine, since Kagome's grandfather could not take care of everything by himself.

Miroku also moved out, but to Kagura's surprise and delight he actually moved in with Sango and Kohaku, the demon slayer swore that it was only until Miroku was healthy enough to be by himself, but Sango was not fooling anyone.

The wind sorceress was also very grateful that Kanna was now able to lead the life of a normal teenage girl. The void demoness was cleared of all charges based on the testimonies of the people who attended the ball and was now attending a prestigious boarding school, all thanks to Sesshomarou's influence and her own intelligence of course. Hakudoushi on the other hand was in prison, but he did receive a plea bargain for confessing all his crimes (including running over Miroku).

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomarou interrupted Kagura's thoughts as he sat down next to her on the bench.

She leaned on his shoulder and answered with a mischievous grin "you of course".

Sesshomarou grinned back at her and looked surprisingly at his beloved mate. Kagura was using two fingers and pressing into the side of her distended abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomarou finally asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nothing, just trying to get our son to move, so that he won't be pressing on my bladder anymore! I am seriously getting tired of running to the bathroom every ten minutes".

Sesshomarou smiled and gently stroked her belly. After a minute or so of sitting in silence he stood up. Sesshomarou then extended his hand and helped Kagura stand up, as she could barely do it by herself anymore. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were unusually sparkling.

"What's up with you?" she finally asked as they were walking towards the mansion.

He shrugged and held the door for her. She was about to question him again, but as she entered she smelled familiar scents that she had not smelled in well over four years. Kagura shot Sesshomarou a questioning glance, but he simply nodded towards the living room.

As soon as she entered Kagura felt someone smother her in a bone crushing hug. After a while she could make out that it was none other than her mother Kaguya. As the older demoness let her go, Kagura saw that her sister Tsubaki along with her father Mushin were here. She was at a loss for words and looked at Sesshomarou who was standing in the doorway.

So many conflicting emotions were going through her head but anger prevailed, she gently but forcefully pushed her mother away and looked straight at her father when she said "You kick me out and disinherit me , and now after all these years you expect me to welcome you in _my home_ with a hug and a bright smile?!" At her words her entire family had deeply shocked expression on their faces.

After a minute of silence Kagura then added "I get it, when I was with Naraku I was not good enough, but now that I am married to a wealthy Lord suddenly you want to be back in my life?!" the now enraged wind sorceress screamed.

"Kagura, honey it is not…" her mother tried to say through her sobs.

"Save your breath" Kagura retorted as she turned around ready to march out of the room.

She was on her way out when Sesshomarou stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder "You are mistaken wind witch, this Sesshomarou was the one who invited them." Seeing the questioning glance Kagura shot him he continued "it appears that during the years they tried to contact you, but Naraku would no let them."

Kagura incredulously looked at her crying mother who her sister was trying to comfort as best she could. The wind sorceress's gaze then went up to her father. His usual cold and emotionless mask was in place and she finally asked no louder then a whisper "is it true?"

Her father loudly cleared his throat before saying "yes. I was wrong and I apologize for the pain I caused you. Once I realized my mistake, I tried to find you, it took me years but I found you when I read one of your articles in Youkai Daily.".

Kagura looked once more at Sesshomarou, he nodded and let go of her arm. She then started crying and hugged her mother and sister repeatedly saying how much she was sorry, and how much she had missed them.

Kaguya wiped her tears and looking at her daughter said "look at you, mated and pregnant, you're so beautiful. Oh my God I'm going to be a grandma! Are you getting enough sleep? Are you eating enough, when I was pregnant with you…"

"Aunt Tsubaki? Doesn't sound half bad, I like it" Kagura's younger sister cut in.

"Women, let her breathe!" Mushin finally said, cutting off the two women's babbling. His interruption caused the three of the women to giggle and laugh.

After a while, Kagura extended her hand in Sesshomarou's direction, he took his wife's hand and joined the laughing group. Seeing the almost imperceptible smile on Sesshomarou's face as she introduces him to her family, Kagura thought to herself:

'_Everything will be alright from now on. I am going to be happy. Who could have ever thought that my happiness was just beyond a brick wall?'_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Extra scene **_**(wasn't supposed to be in here, but I just could not resist…)**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagura was lying on the white sheets of the bed she shared with Sesshomarou. Her breathing was hard and labored and her legs were spread wide as she kept screaming "Gods Sesshomarou!"

The said demon lord was kneeling on the floor next to her and having his hand crushed. Sesshomarou tried his best not to show in how much pain he was at the present moment. Between the way his wife was squeezing his left hand, and the unbelievably loud screaming she unleashed in his extremely sensitive ears, Sesshomarou could bet Kagura was not the only one in agony.

"Gods Sesshy, you better be content with only having Rin as a daughter and him as an heir, because I swear, I am NEVER, and I mean it NEVER going through this again! Do you hear me?!" He could only nod weakly as Kagura kept ranting and screaming, luckily for him another contraction hit and she had to stop talking.

"Milady Kagura you need to start pushing." Kaede said. As a favor, the head of the maternity ward of General Hospital accepted to deliver the first born of the Lord of the Western Lands, but Kikyou's sister was starting to regret her decision, as she was sure that the lady's screaming was sure to give her an incredible headache.

"All this is Jaken's fault. I swear I will skin this fucking toad alive when I get my hands on him" the wind sorceress managed to scream just before she was hit by another contraction.

Sesshomarou was still wondering how a remark from the stupid butler could have gotten to Kagura so easily. Just as all arrangements had been made for her to give birth in the maternity ward of General Hospital, (where she could have gotten an epidural and thus avoiding for Sesshomarou to have his hand broken three times over), Kagura had told him that she changed her mind and wanted to give birth the old fashioned way and at home. At the time he just thought _'who am I to deny her what she wants?'_ But now he regretted complying with her wishes more than anything.

Rin later told him that Kagura and her had over heard Jaken say that "it was already a shame that the heir to the Western Lands was not technically conceived in the Lord's bed. But that he would not be born in the mansion was unforgivable". His sweet little girl then asked Sesshomarou to explain the meaning of the words spoken by the imp. Of course the Lord could not explain in details the transfer of demonic essence or how babies are made, so he only answered "ask Aunt Kagome when she comes here for a visit" wishing that by then the little girl will have completely forgotten about the question.

Naturally it never crossed his mind to send Rin and her questions to Kagura, as he was sure the wind sorceress would have sent a couple of wind blades at him.

A hard squeeze on his hand painfully reminded Sesshomarou where he was, and he muttered "wind witch you will not be the only one to skin the imp".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After twelve long hours of labor, an exhausted Kagura was finally able to hold her son in her arms. She was sitting against the headboard of the bed with Sesshomarou sitting next to her. Her husband brushed her sweaty bangs to reveal her forehead and kissed it tenderly before saying "he is beautiful".

Kagura managed a small smile and gently kissed the tiny blue crescent moon on the baby's forehead, the only visible sign that the Transfer of demonic essence had been successful.

Sesshomarou reached out a clawed finger to gently brush the small amount of black hair on his son's head and Kagura said "well he takes after his mother".

Sesshomarou chuckled lightly just as the door of the bedroom was flung open. This time Sesshomarou did not even bother to scold his daughter for her lack of manners.

Rin jumped on the bed and said "Mommy, daddy Rin wants to see her baby brother".

Kagura handed over the baby to her mate as she was really too tired and in pain. Sesshomarou clumsily held on to the small bundle of joy as Rin crouched to inspect her brother. She gently brushed one of the baby's soft pale cheeks and after some time the little girl said "He looks just like mommy. What color are his eyes?"

Kagura answered "we don't know, he didn't open them yet"

Rin seemed thoughtful for a while before saying "open your eyes baby brother. Come on Rin wants to see, so open your…"

Sesshomarou cut in, "Rin I don't think that…"But he did not get to finish as the little boy shyly opened his eyes to reveal a deep shade of amber. Before yawning and closing them back.

"He has your eyes daddy!" the little girl squealed.

"So it seems." Sesshomarou answered filled of fatherly pride before adding "and just like his mother he is very tired". After he got up to put his son in his crib, he bent over Kagura to gently press his lips to hers and added "Come Rin, let your mother rest".

But before he could make it out of the room Kagura asked "Sesshy what do you want to name him?"

He did not even flinch at the use of 'Sesshy' as he had grown accustomed to it during the past months. Sesshomarou thought for a second and said "Touga. It was my grandfather's name".

"Touga. Touga Kaze Inuyoukai I like that" Kagura murmured before quickly falling asleep.

**THE END**

A/N: I can't believe I just wrote that! I'm done with 'Jump'!! I just feel like crying! Scratch that, I am crying. Thank you guys for all the incredible love and support, I hope you will leave me one last review and also read my other stories!

Bye, with all my love saphira404


End file.
